Twins
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Menma jamás imaginó que ser idéntico a Naruto le traería tantos beneficios. Sobre todo con el problema de Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Sería capaz de traicionar a su hermano? El destino era bastante caprichoso. [2do FLSN]
1. I Twins

_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son única propiedad de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero por circunstancias especiales los tomaré prestados en esta historia SasuNaru :3 Exclusiva para el 2do FLSN 2012 ^^

.

**I. Twins**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

«Hong Kong»

Las calles y avenidas del centro de la ciudad de Hong Kong permanecían concurridas a esa hora de la tarde. Cada persona enfrascada en sus propios problemas ignorando su alrededor; corriendo de un lado a otro, caminando con prisa o paseando admirando los altos rascacielos. Ajenos a ellos, un motociclista paró del otro lado de la calle principal, reflejando en los lentes del casco, a un hombre sujetando un maletín bajo el brazo, saliendo distraído del Banco. El conductor preparó el motor, soltando un estrepitoso sonido al derrapar la motocicleta cerca del individuo, quitándole la maleta llena de dinero en el proceso.

—¡Ladrón! —gritó el dueño saliendo del shock—. ¡Que alguien me ayude, me han robado!

Las demás personas siguieron en su lugar, omitiendo los gritos del hombre mayor y observando a lo lejos cómo la vieja _Harley-Davidson _roja desaparecía por la avenida. Nadie hizo nada.

.

S&N

.

En otra parte de la ciudad dentro de un oscuro callejón, un sujeto permanecía tirado en el suelo. A su lado, un joven vestido con un sudadera negra y una gorra naranja que cubría el llamativo color rubio de sus cabellos, contaba el dinero dentro de la billetera que -minutos antes- había sacado del pantalón del agredido. Sintió que alguien le observaba, e instintivamente dio vuelta sosteniendo su navaja. Miró a todos lados verificando la soledad del callejón. Solo cajas y basura. Sin embargo, no notó al hombre que lo veía desde la ventana perteneciente a uno de los edificios causantes del oscuro pasillo. Un hombre atraído por el peculiar color añil de sus irises. Dio un "click" con su celular.

«Sólo fue mi imaginación» pensó el menor antes de salir corriendo. El _observador_ sonrió al verlo desaparecer.

.

S&N

.

Uzumaki identificó su edificio, subiendo rápido las escaleras. Vivía en una vieja edificación de tres plantas. El primer piso ocupaba varios locales y negocios, mientras el segundo y tercero eran rentados en pequeños cuartos de vivienda. No tenían lujo, sólo lo justo para no pasar frio ni mojarse de la lluvia. Una estancia barata.

—¡Hasta que llegas, Naruto!

Entrando al cuarto la inconfundible voz de Menma lo recibió. Su hermano gemelo; de cabellos rubios, piel trigueña y marcas en las mejillas. Sólo el color de sus ojos era ligeramente diferente, los de Naruto parecían más azules, y las sonrisas de Menma eran más sínicas. Omitiendo detalles; copias perfectas.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde-ttebayo.

—No importa, estoy tan feliz y quiero celebrar. ¡Vamos a comer!

Naruto colgó su gorra naranja y la sudadera negra cerca de la entrada. Se sentó junto a su hermano, observando sorprendido la gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesita.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto, Menma?

El otro rubio encogió sus hombros resanándole importancia.

—Digamos que esta tarde hice un buen negocio.

No convencido por lo dicho, Naruto quiso seguir preguntando, pero el televisor encendido le interrumpió, dándole la respuesta.

_"En otras noticias, esta tarde a las afueras del Banco HK sucedió un robo. Un hombre en una motocicleta Harley-Davidson roja sin identificación fue el culpable del atentado. Las personas no…"_

—¡¿Robaste fuera del Banco-ttebayo?! —preguntó alterado, apagando el televisor.

—Sólo ahí hay peses gordos.

—¡Pero también está la policía, es más peligroso!

Menma frunció el ceño.

—No tienes porque gritarme, eres el menor.

Naruto intentó soltarle otro insulto, sin embargo, la discusión fue interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta. El menor abrió, identificando una bolsa con comida en el suelo. Sonrió sujetando el paquete. Era comida regalada por Teuchi, el dueño de la tienda de ramen que vendía en la parte de abajo. Les obsequiaba comida desde niños. Él y su hija Ayame residían en Hong Kon, pero igual a ellos tenían raíces japonesas. Decidió regresar a la mesa y olvidar la discusión. Menma había robado al sujeto del Banco, y él al ebrio del callejón. Después de todo ese era su "trabajo".

.

S&N

.

La oscuridad de la habitación permanecía interrumpida sólo por la luz de una pequeña lámpara entre dos futones. En cada uno de estos -aún con los ojos abiertos- los hermanos Uzumaki intentaban conciliar el sueño. No podían dormir.

—Oye, Menma —llamó al mayor, éste bufó indicando escucharlo—. ¿No sería mejor decir que somos mayores de edad y buscar un trabajo honesto-ttebayo?

—¿Por qué? Nos ha ido muy bien como estamos. Además dudo que alguien quiera contratarnos… es mejor seguir robando carteras o tiendas.

—Pero si seguimos así, llegará el día que alguien nos atrape-ttebayo.

—¿Crees que somos tan idiotas? Y no olvides otra cosa, Naruto… nosotros no existimos para ellos. No somos nadie.

El menor miró al techo ante ese último comentario. Ambos parecían fuertes, pero en el interior les dolía saber que no valían nada. Ni siquiera tenían una fecha de cumpleaños.

«Su madre fue una hermosa mujer pelirroja llamada Uzumaki Kushina, llena de sueños en la vida. Se enamoró de un extranjero, con quién se casó un año más tarde. Pero él resultó ser un policía que investigaba una red de narcotraficantes en Japón.

Unos meses después de casarse, unos sicarios irrumpieron en su casa, matando a su esposo Minato y secuestrándola a ella -embarazada-. La llevaron hasta Hong Kong convirtiéndola en una prostituta. Al final, ellos nacieron en un baño mohoso de hotel. No hubo notificaciones de su nacimiento, ni siquiera supieron el día de su cumpleaños. Considerados un _borrón_ en la sociedad. Sólo Kushina le dio el nombre de Menma al mayor y Naruto al menor. Los conservó por el mayor tiempo que pudo, aferrándose a sus pequeñas luces evitando volverse loca. No obstante, la amargura de su actual situación le hizo refugiarse en el alcohol y las drogas. A ella le hubiese gustado una vida diferente para sus hijos, y un buen hogar junto a su difunto amor. Pero no luchó lo suficiente y se recriminaba por ello. Su salud fue deteriorándose, y cuando cumplieron doce años, ella murió. Ellos decidieron escaparse, ganándose la vida por su cuenta comenzando a robar para poder comer. Dejando atrás su pasado.

A pesar de las diferencias en sus personalidades, de sus constantes peleas y sus contradictorios puntos de vista… Sólo se tenían el uno al otro.»

¿Vivirían así siempre? ¿Era su único destino?

.

S&N

.

Deambulaba por el barrio rojo -la parte de la ciudad con mayor número de delincuentes por falta de seguridad- buscando algo que robar. Menma observó a un hombre peinado con una coleta alta y vestido de traje, acompañado de una exuberante mujer que sujetaba por la cintura. Parecía ebrio. Miró a detalle el pequeño maletín que cargaba en la otra mano. «Es un pez gordo» pensó, mostrando una sonrisa confiada. No le costaría nada correr a su lado, jalando la maleta en el transcurso. Un victima perfecta.

.

S&N

.

—¡Llegas tarde, Menma!

Reclamó Naruto al verlo entrar. Su hermano parecía agitado y contentó. Mala señal.

—Lo sé, pero hoy también fue un buen día.

—¿De qué hablas-ttebayo?

—Iba buscando una "presa", hasta que vi un _pez gordo_. Lo pensé un poco ya que tenía pinta de yakuza, pero valió la pena.

Sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño paquete envuelto. Naruto no era idiota, sabía lo que contenía.

—¿Droga?

—Exacto, podemos venderla y sacar mucho dine…

La frase quedó incompleta siendo sustituida por el sonido de un golpe. Naruto frunció el ceño, bajando la mano con la que golpeó a Menma, éste aún seguía con la cara girada de lado y la mejilla ligeramente roja.

—¡Devuélvelo! —gritó.

—¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! —siseó furioso.

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! Ese sujeto te buscará por todos lados hasta encontrarte. Sabes que ese _tipo_ _de gente_ es muy peligrosa-ttebayo.

—No voy a dejar que me atrape. ¡No soy idiota! Además no puedo ir y decirle; "Disculpa, te regreso tus drogas y no me hagas nada".

El menor apretó los puños, caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo del lugar. Necesitaba tomar aire antes de hacer una tontería. Menma sólo maldijo por lo bajo.

.

S&N

.

Las luces multicolores de neón adornaban los altos edificios de esa parte de la ciudad, concurrida de gente buscando diversión. Él desvió su camino transitado, perdiéndose entre los oscuros callejones. Debía estar loco para ir solo ahí de noche; los asaltos y violaciones nunca faltaban. Pero no le importaba, precisaba deshacerse de la droga. Lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar su error. Buscó con discreción a los lados, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos -en un gesto desinteresado- y pasar inadvertido. No quería que algún ayudante del yakuza le reconociera. Entró a otro callejón más solitario, el mismo dónde la había robado. Sobó su mejilla. Maldito Naruto, aún le dolía el golpe. Ya vería cómo le cobraría.

No obstante, la abstracción en sus pensamientos no le dejó ver al hombre que llegó por su espalda, apuntándole con una pistola a la cabeza.

—¿La pequeña rata regresó por más?

El yakuza utilizó la ventaja del arma, acorralándolo contra la pared. Registró su pantalón y chamarra, encontrando el paquete que tanto había buscado. Sonrió al sacarlo sin dejar de presionar la punta de la pistola contra la nuca del rubio. Le dio un golpe con la cacha, haciendo caer a Menma sobre el suelo, aprovechando a darle unas patadas en el estomago. Luego lo sujetó de la camisa alzándolo hasta su altura.

—Mi jefe se enfureció por mi descuido. Me llevaré esto, pero ahora me debes una cantidad igual. Ni pretendas esconderte y no pagarme nada… —sacó una pequeña navaja, clavándola en su pierna derecha—. O ve despidiéndote de tu miserable vida.

Lo dejó caer otra vez, sacudiendo su ropa y caminando a la salida del callejón.

—Te espero aquí con mi dinero en una semana —advirtió, desapareciendo por completo.

Uzumaki ahogó un gemido lastimero y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. ¡Maldita suerte! Por culpa del arma no pudo defenderse. Sostuvo ambas manos a la pared, procurando sujetarse. Intentó caminar un par de pasos, el dolor era fuerte pero no podía quedarse ahí tirado. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero llegó a otro callejón más amplio.

—Parece muy doloroso.

La repentina frase provocó un espasmo en su cuerpo. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con un hombre joven de traje elegante y bastante apuesto. De cabellos oscuros, facciones imponentes y mirada afilada. Sus orbes tan negros parecían penetrarle el alma. Su sola presencia destilaba presunción y arrogancia.

—¿Viniste a robar otra vez y no salió bien, _dobe_?

Menma no comprendió la frase. Esa parte de la ciudad era "territorio" de Naruto. Rió con ironía, lo confundía con su hermano. No rebatió nada, sólo sacó su navaja por si intentaba atacarlo. Pretendió ignorarlo y continuar su camino, pero una nueva frase detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Tanta es tu necesidad de tener dinero? Si eso es lo que quieres, yo puedo dártelo.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras del extraño.

—Diez millones, veinte millones o los que quieras… —las penetrantes pupilas ébano le escudriñaban. No hubo respuesta, su boca permanecía seca. El moreno sonrió altanero—. A cambio de tu vida, concederé tu deseo. Si aceptas el trato, regresa aquí. Estaré por unos días.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño ante la "generosidad" del desconocido. Sus palabras confiadas y su sonrisa petulante le daban mala espina. En otro momento le hubiera gritado un par de insultos o soltado un golpe por tratarle de _mendigo_. Sin embargo su actual situación no le ayudaba. La impotencia le hacía temblar ligeramente. Optó pasarlo de largo, dándole la espalda a ese tipo arrogante, y continuar a su destino.

—El muchacho estaba realmente furioso y desconcertado. Cualquiera lo estaría si alguien le propusiera semejante disparate —habló una voz femenina tras el moreno—. Jugando con la mente de un niño como ese. ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha rió de medio lado, sin despegar la vista del frente.

—Nada, sólo me pareció una persona bastante interesante… _«Aunque la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos parecían diferentes» _pensó.

.

S&N

.

Suspiró cansando al abrir la puerta del cuarto. Anduvo recorriendo la ciudad, esperando que pasara su coraje. No quería volver a discutir con su hermano. Al entrar, la oscuridad del lugar no le permitió ver nada, sólo un quejido del interior llamó su atención.

—¿Menma? —llamó preocupado.

Caminó hasta la sala, encendiendo las luces en el proceso, sin embargo quedó petrificado al notar a su hermano en el suelo y con varias heridas en la cara. Un pequeño charco de sangre manchaba el tatami, proveniente de su pierna derecha.

—¡¿Qué te pasó-ttebayo?!

—El yakuza me emboscó en el callejón y me dio una paliza.

Ante las palabras del mayor, Naruto salió del shock, agachándose rápidamente a verificar la herida. Rompió la tela del pantalón, checando el daño. Aún con las manos temblorosas trató de hacerlo cuidadoso.

—Sabía que nos meteríamos en problemas. ¿Y la droga?

—Me la quitó.

—Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso-ttebayo.

Menma no respondió nada, no le diría sobre la amenaza de muerte. Ese problema lo resolvería él solo cuando su cabeza ideara algo. No necesitaba escuchar un nuevo sermón.

Naruto corrió al baño en busca del pequeño botiquín médico, no podían ir a un hospital porque les harían muchas preguntas. Buscó el algodón y un poco de desinfectante. Empezó a curar, ignorando las quejas del mayor. Suspiró aliviado al terminar de poner la venda en la pierna, al menos fue una simple herida.

.

S&N

.

Casi una semana había pasado desde el accidente. Tenía tres noches sin dormir, pensando en una solución. Y después de tanto desvelo decidió jugarse su última carta. Vio a Naruto de reojo, detallando sus facciones durmientes: idénticos. Sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que colocaba cuando tramaba algo bastante malicioso. Le sorprendía las soluciones que su cerebro ideaba en cuestión de vida o muerte. Jamás imaginó que ser idéntico a Naruto le traería tantos beneficios. Él era su hermano menor, debía ayudarlo. ¿No?

Levantándose del futon, vistió un chándal negro, tomó la gorra naranja de Naruto y se la puso. Admiró su reflejo en el espejo, notando que los raspones habían desaparecido. Volvió a sonreír, dándole un último vistazo a su hermanito, quien ignoraba su plan.

Salió evitando hacer ruido. Desistió de subir a su _Harley-Davidson_ para no llamar la atención. Caminó entre la oscuridad de la noche con un destino en mente. En menos de media hora, encontró el mismo callejón que cambiaría su vida. Lo supo cuando vio salir de entre las sombras, al mismo hombre imponente que asemejaba a un _ángel caído_.

—¿Quieres el dinero?

Sin inconvenientes molestos, directo al punto. Él asintió convencido.

—Lo quiero —sentenció decidido. Procuró no hablar demasiado.

—¿No te importa lo que hare, o lo que te haga a ti?

Menma rió internamente, su astucia demostraba su mejor virtud. Desde hace tiempo deseaba regresar a Japón o irse a USA, tomaría el dinero sin remordimientos. _Alguien _idéntico a élocuparía su lugar.

—No importa lo que hagas… o lo que me hagas. Quiero el dinero.

Uchiha sonrió prepotente.

—Te daré todo el dinero que quieras. A cambio, desde hoy ya no serás nadie —sujetó su barbilla y lo miró directo a sus orbes añiles—. Desde ésta noche tú me perteneces a mí, a Uchiha Sasuke.

Y con esa oración dicha entre penumbras, tres destinos fueron marcados.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y este primer capítulo queda hasta aquí, porque soy mala muajajaja XD**_

_**Esta historia está un poco basada, un poco adaptada, y con un poco de mi cosecha (?) Es parte del manga Love Mode de Yuki Shimizu, el cual les recomiendo mucho, aunque el estilo del dibujo en un poco viejo al final hasta me hizo llorar (sí, soy una chillona TT-TT). Es una "revoltura de todo" y este es el resultado (?) Aunque creo que al final no se parece en nada, o al menos en nada de la trama original ._. Bueno, espero que les gustara. Y si no, pues ni modo, se aguantan, porque ya está casi terminada ¬¬ No es cierto, en verdad espero que le den una oportunidad XD. Como dije arriba, es exclusivo para el Festival literario SasuNaru (del cual no pude participar el año pasado u.u), por lo que pienso actualizarlo antes de que termine la fecha n.n (yo nunca he ganado nada, pero al menos participo este año :3)**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi! (Si alguien le interesa XD)**_

_**Y ya por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. II Mistake

**II. Mistake**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El bullicioso ajetreo de la estampa nocturna acompañaba su camino, miró de reojo a las personas; los vagos sentados en las aceras o buscando comida en los botes de basura, en las esquinas algunas mujeres semidesnudas le coqueteaban en espera de algún cliente. O simples mocosos en busca de algún distribuidor de drogas. Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose de aquella viñeta urbana al introducirse en los callejones descuidados y solitarios. Mantenía la mirada atenta a cualquier percance, resguardando el grueso paquete al interior de su chaqueta de cuero negro. Decidió cubrir sus cabellos rubios con una desgastada gorra azul marino. Entró a un nuevo pasadizo -demasiado familiar- verificándolo en busca de su objetivo. No tardó mucho tiempo, encontrándose a un hombre castaño de coleta alta andando hacia él. Menma formó una mueca rígida en los labios, y sin ningún tipo de protocolo sacó de su chaqueta el gran fajo de billetes, aventándolo a las manos del sujeto, quién lo agarró evitando su caída al suelo.

—Son tus 25 millones de yenes.

La voz del menor sonó sin titubeos, no lo volvería a intimidar. Por su parte, el yakuza abrió el sobre comprobando el contenido.

—¿He? ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero, mocoso?

La pregunta le hizo recordar la noche anterior. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas de haber vendido su alma a un asqueroso hombre rico. Rió con ironía. No su alma, sino la de su hermano menor. Cuando Uchiha le preguntó su nombre no dudó en responder; Uzumaki Naruto, un callejero de diecinueve años, sin familia, y ni un mísero registro de su existencia. Sabía que no engañaría tan fácil a Sasuke. Pero sólo necesitaba tiempo para salir del país. El moreno lo citó la mañana siguiente en una cafetería al otro lado de la calle. Acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas, Uchiha llevó consigo el paquete de dinero. Le entregó sin titubeos, advirtiéndole su presencia en una semana; tiempo oportuno de terminar los asuntos que había ido a solucionar a Hong Kong. Dando una dirección falsa salió de la cafetería, siendo consciente que lo mantendría vigilado. Le seguiría su juego.

—No te importa.

Kidomaru sonrió satisfecho, ignorando la mala cara del rubio.

—Sabes, creo que podrías sernos útil —continuó sonrió contando los billetes. Los ojos del castaño reflejaban avaricia, ese niño tenía potencial. Prefirió presentarse—. Soy Kidomaru, pertenezco a la banda del _Sonido,_ la más peligrosa de esta ciudad. Olvidando nuestras pequeñas "rencillas", puedes venir y presentarte ante nuestro Jefe. Estoy seguro que le gustaras a Orochimaru-sama.

Sin obtener respuesta del áureo, Kidomaru sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo y Menma lo aceptó sin interés. Observó la pequeña tarjeta negra con el símbolo de una serpiente purpura, al reverso indicaba una dirección.

—Pareces lo bastante inteligente para saber que en este mundo, sólo sobreviven los más fuertes. Y Orochimaru-sama es uno de ellos. Piénsalo, y si quieres dejar de mendigar esperando que otro termine mi trabajo, ve a esa dirección. Obtendrás cualquier cosa que desees.

Uzumaki pasó su mirada azul de la tarjeta a la espalda del yakuza que salía del callejón. No le interesaba estar bajo las órdenes de un bastardo, sin embargo guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

Primera parte ejecutada.

.

S&N

.

Naruto entró al _Ichiraku Ramen_, buscando en los bolcillos de su chándal algunos billetes para comprar un par de tazones de fideos. Teuchi les regalaba, pero no podían abusar de su amabilidad. Además, necesitaba platicar con alguien y distraerse un poco. Le intrigaba no saber lo que Menma pensaba, parecía más distante de lo normal. Por ejemplo, esa mañana salió temprano sin volver aparecerse en todo el día. ¿Qué tramaba? Omitiendo sus pensamientos, saludó a Ayame y pidió su orden. Unos minutos después Teuchi apareció con la comida.

—Buenas noches, Naruto.

—¡Buenas, Teuchi-san!

Uzumaki le pagó lo indicado recibiendo la bolsa, dando las gracias estuvo a punto de salir del local, pero la voz del anciano lo detuvo. El rostro del dueño se veía preocupado.

—Naruto, sé que tú eres el hermano menor… —vaciló en continuar—, pero Menma a veces es un poco impulsivo, no piensa mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo se tienen el uno al otro, así que cuida bien de él.

A Teuchi le preocupaban el par de gemelos, días atrás había visto los golpes de Menma. Los apreciaba, no le gustaba verlos lastimados o en problemas.

—Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros, Teuchi-san —sonrió.

El mayor asintió, viéndolo salir del establecimiento.

.

S&N

.

Regresó al edificio siendo cuidadoso de no ser seguido por nadie. No le daba buena espina la excesiva confianza de Uchiha. ¿No pensaba perseguirlo e investigarlo, evitando que escapara? Debía andarse con cuidado tratándose de ese hombre. No sólo de él, sino de su curioso hermano. Naruto le haría muchas preguntas, que -obvio- no respondería. Su hermanito no necesitaba meterse en sus asuntos.

—¿A dónde fuiste, Menma?

No le sorprendió la repentina cuestión al entrar al cuarto, Naruto le esperaba con la cena servida.

—A dar una vuelta.

—Compré ramen con el viejo Teuchi, ¿quieres comer-ttebayo?

Al menor no le gustaba permanecer disgustado con su hermano, quería olvidar los eventos recientes y pensar que nada pasaba. Por una noche deseaba cenar sin discusiones. Las palabras de Teuchi seguían repitiéndose, recordándole que Menma -aún con su fuerte carácter- significaba su única familia.

Menma asintió a la pregunta. Tomó su lugar al lado de su hermano, degustando los fideos servidos. Ambos comían en silencio hasta que Naruto prendió el televisor. Acompañados de la película de acción presentada, continuaron cenando, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ante la amena situación, Menma se preguntó una cosa: ¿No le remordía la conciencia ver el rostro despreocupado de Naruto? No, él no tenía conciencia, su instinto de supervivencia lo llevaba a cometer actos que él mismo desconocía. Una parte podrida dentro de su alma le carcomía. Cosas aberrantes dispuestas a ejecutar sólo por salvar su pellejo, olvidándose de su único vínculo. ¿Qué hubiese hecho su hermanito en su lugar? Naruto representaba lo contrario a él; luz y sombra.

Una hora más tarde apagaron las luces disponiéndose a dormir. Menma no concilió el sueño, ocupó la silenciosa habitación para maquinar los detalles de su plan. A esas alturas no había marcha atrás.

En menos de una semana todo se convertiría en una ilusión.

.

S&N

.

Esa mañana, Naruto salió temprano en busca de alguna "presa". Al rubio no le gustaba subsistir a costa de robos, pero en una ciudad sin oportunidades parecía la única forma de sobrevivir. Dejó a Menma durmiendo, o eso pensó. Al dejar de escuchar sus pasos, el mayor se levantó con prisa, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró. Sacó un fajo de billetes -una parte del dinero que le dio Sasuke- guardándolo en su bolsillo. Lo primero en su agenda, fue ir al supermercado. Ahí compró un tinte negro para sus cabellos -una persona rubia atraía bastante la atención-. También pasó por una óptica a solicitar unos lentes de contacto en tono rojo y disimular el azul de sus ojos. De esa manera esperaba perder de vista a los hombres de Uchiha. Andaban tras un rubio de irises azules, no un moreno de orbes carmesí. Con el dinero restante compró una computadora, ésta le serviría en su búsqueda de información.

No obstante, a cada paso sentía que alguien le vigilaba. Por suerte él era más inteligente, y siempre los despistaba antes de llegar a su edificio.

Volvió al cuarto al mediodía. Encontrándose solo prendió el aparato, tecleando con rapidez _navegando_ por las paginas necesarias, buscó referencias sobre Uchiha Sasuke, encontrándose con una infinidad de información sobre él, tanto para el ojo público como los negocios bajo el agua, ésta última información bien resguardada. Abrió ligeramente los ojos a cada palabra que leía.

Por esa exuberante cantidad de dinero había puesto su cuerpo en las manos de un demonio.

Uchiha Sasuke representaba al actual dueño de una compañía de electrónica y software: _Uchiha Corp_. Sin embargo, también contaba en su poder con un _Club_ único de acompañantes masculinos, llamado _Black Angel's_. Exclusivo en satisfacer a hombres millonarios y poderosos como el azabache. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración. No dejaría que ese sujeto presuntuoso le pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima. Y aunque una parte de su subconsciencia -ahí dónde resguardada todo el cariño que profesaba por Naruto-, le gritaba detenerse, su instinto ruin lo cegaba a continuar.

Tres días menos y su vida quedaría vacía.

.

S&N

.

Uchiha contemplaba la ciudad a través del amplio ventanal de la _suite_. Parte de su oficina se encontraba en el mismo lugar, acondicionada con muebles elegantes y exclusivos. Nada de restricción para el magnate. Pero aún con toda la comodidad, su semblante molesto reflejaba lo contrario. Su mente seguía divagando en aquel muchacho callejero que le pertenecía desde hace una semana. Mismo que se burlaba de él al pretender jugar "al gato y al ratón". La paciencia no representaba una de sus virtudes. Ese estúpido mocoso escondía cualquier pista de su paradero, teniendo el descaro de no presentarse a la fecha. El día anterior marcó su límite. Sasuke le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas, aunque _Naruto_ lo retaba al no cumplir su parte. No sabía que de Uchiha Sasuke, nadie se burlaba.

—Esa maldita rata me las pagará —susurró para sí, dando media vuelta quedó frente a un hombre de blancos cabellos—. ¿Lo has encontrado, Suigetsu?

Hozuki sonrió, mostrando sus afiladas hileras de dientes blancos.

—¿Con quién crees que tratas, Sasuke? —Uchiha frunció el ceño. Sabiendo que no estaba para sus bromas, continuó hablando—. Uno de mis muchachos dice haberlo visto por la parte sur de la ciudad, anda tan distraído cómo sino debiera nada —hizo una pausa, sacando una hoja de su bolcillo—, Karin es la encargada de su búsqueda, ésta misma noche me reuniré con ella para darme los detalles.

Cuando se trataba de trabajo, Suigetsu tomaba muy en serio su profesión. Sasuke pareció satisfecho con el reporte. Fue hasta su escritorio, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una foto del interior; misma que tomó el día que observó a Naruto robándole al ebrio del callejón. La calidad era pésima, pero gracias a su tecnología había conseguido mejorarla.

—Toma la foto y ve con Juugo. Karin ya debe tener la información en éste momento.

Suigetsu guardó la fotografía, asintiendo sin decir otra palabra. Caminó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una mujer con la mano al aire a punto de tocar. Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir, dejándola pasar. Ella suspiró resignada, cerrando otra vez.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en él, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke bufó al escuchar la voz femenina de su nueva compañía. Frente a él, una atractiva mujer de largos cabellos rosas y llamativos ojos esmeralda lo veía con interés esperando una contestación. La opción lógica sería no responder, pero la conocía tan bien que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta. Después de todo, esa mujer representaba su _mano derecha_.

—Pagué por él, me pertenece.

Haruno volvió a suspirar, ocupando uno de los amplios sofás que permanecía ahí. Seguía sin comprender ese obsesivo interés por aquel muchacho rubio. Aceptaba que era bastante apuesto y atractivo -y el color de sus ojos no pasaba inadvertido- pero aún con tantos detalles, le costaba trabajo creer el interés del moreno. Sólo pensaba en una idea bastante factible:

—¿Lo harás trabajar en el _Black Angel's_? —preguntó insegura.

Él dibujó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sería una buena idea —admitió—. Aunque primero debo verificar la calidad de la "mercancía".

La mujer negó ligeramente. No le sorprendía el lenguaje ni la desfachatez que utilizaba el azabache. Tantos años a su servicio le hicieron conocer los gustos extravagantes de Uchiha. Además, estaba al tanto de los negocios en el club de citas. Admitía que sería un buen candidato, aunque -aún sin conocerlo por completo- dudaba que aceptara de buena manera, sin impórtale que Sasuke hubiese pagado por él.

—Es la primera vez que te veo tan interesado en alguien —exteriorizó sus pensamientos, ganándose una mala mirada de su _jefe_.

—Son figuraciones tuyas, Sakura —dictaminó con voz parca, dirigiéndose a su recamara y dejándola sola.

Sakura quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, divagando en sus propias suposiciones. ¿Figuraciones suyas? Posiblemente, aunque ella nunca se equivocaba. _Naruto_ traería varios cambios a sus vidas. ¿Buenas o malas? Esa respuesta le preocupaba.

.

S&N

.

Dio un bostezo soñoliento antes de estirarse sobre el sillón frente al televisor. Abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados, percatándose de la ausencia de su hermano. Otra vez había salido toda la tarde. Últimamente, Menma se comportaba muy raro. En esos últimos días nunca lo encontraba en casa. No sólo eso, su radical cambio de _look_ le desconcertaba. Jamás había escuchado a Menma quejarse sobre el color de sus cabellos y ojos. Y de un día a otro, lucía como una persona completamente diferente. Casi cae de espalda al verlo con el pelo teñido de negro y sus ojos reluciendo un tono escarlata. Le preguntó el porqué, pero no recibió respuesta clara. Sólo un "no te interesa" y un "pronto necesito que me acompañes a un lugar". En ese momento Naruto quiso jalarse los cabellos con ambas manos. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Trató de no pensar en esas cosas. Aspiró bastante aire acomodándose en su lugar, sin embargo su comodidad fue interrumpida por el insistente sonido del golpeteo contra su puerta. Frunció las cejas, levantándose molesto a ver quién osaba tirar su puerta a patadas.

—¿Quién será? Menma siempre trae llaves.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a un par de hombres vestidos con trajes negros; uno de cabellos blanquecinos y otro de hebras naranjas. El más bajo sonrió, mostrando una singular dentadura afilada.

—¡Bingo! Encontramos a la _princesita._

Uzumaki frunció el ceño ante la referencia. Preparó un buen insulto antes de cerrarles en la cara, no obstante el más alto advirtió su movimiento, impidiéndoselo al colocar su gran mano sobre la madera.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieren-ttebayo?! —inquirió molesto.

Sin responder a la cuestión, Suigetsu aprovechó a sacar un pañuelo con cloroformo, colocándolo en la cara del rubio en un rápido movimiento. Los ojos azules de Naruto se cerraron al instante, desvaneciéndose entre los brazos de Juugo.

—Sasuke tiene que darnos una recompensa, Juugo. Tenemos a su "juguete nuevo".

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Sorprendidos de que haya actualizado tan rápido? XD Y aquí con la continuación de esta historia, que en verdad me anima que les haya gustado, y por eso me apure más rápido, aunque la verdad sólo me faltaba editarlo XD Y pues esto ya va tomando forma, jejej, pero eso será para el próximo capi :3**_

_**Ah, se me había olvidado decirles que para apoyar esta historia (si les gusta, no es obligatorio para nadie u.u) sólo tienes que darle "me gusta" en la página de facebook del festival. También pueden nominar los fics que quieran, sólo tienen que poner ("categoría recomendaciones especiales", y el link a la historia "terminada" que nominen) ojala y participen n.n**_

_**En serio les agradezco de corazón a los que gustan apoyarme y también un doble gracias a los que se pasaron a comentar n.n, muchas gracias a: **__Zanza-chan, jennitanime, Star-Simple_Dust, kykyo-chan, Susana Mode, meikojoker, 00Katari-Hikari_chan00, Beauty-Drem, Kankri V, kaii-chn y NelIra._

_**Y ya saben, cualquier error no duden en decirme n.n Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. III Naked

**III. Naked**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_ . _

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

"Las manos de varios hombres recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, provocándole retorcerse de placer a causa de la droga que -minutos antes- introdujeron en su interior. Le hacía sentir caliente, jadeante y sensible a cualquier toque. Por muy desagradable que fuera. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa habitación de sujetos depravados? No lo recordaba. Su mente sólo gritaba que se detuvieran, que cesara aquella agonía denigrante; pero su piel parecía contradecirle al ansiar sentir las asquerosas caricias por todo su ser. Apretó los dientes contra la pequeña bola dentro de su boca, provocando que su saliva escurriera por las comisuras abiertas de sus labios. Lágrimas de frustración e ira derramaban sus ojos azules, siendo capturadas por la tela negra que los cubría. Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, pero no soltaría ni un gemido. Conservaría un poco de su dignidad.

—Uchiha-sama fue muy generoso.

Escuchó una voz rasposa cubierta en deseo. Segundos después, arqueó su espalda al sentir un líquido viscoso derramándose sobre su torso, y la incómoda intromisión de algo grueso en su virginal entrada. Intentó gritar de dolor, siéndole imposible.

Y las lágrimas antes retenidas, se convirtieron en tantas que el delgado trozo de tela no fue capaz de detenerlas. Menos, al profesar la tortura de ser penetrado y ultrajado. La venda cedió de su sitio ante el forcejeo, dejando al descubierto el aspecto vacio y sin brillo de aquellos orbes que alguna vez -a pesar de todas las dificultades- resplandecían con luz. La luminosidad de Naruto había sido destruida. Sólo una muda pregunta impregnaba esos irises opacos: ¿Por qué a él?"

…

El sudor corrió por su frente y abrió los ojos de golpe, con la imagen de los agonizantes orbes de Naruto en su mente.

—¡Demonios! —bufó, levantándose del futón—. Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla.

Menma apretó sus cabellos negros con ambas manos. Aún después de dos días, continuaba su tormento. Desde el instante que supo del secuestro de su hermano, imágenes como esas no dejaban de mortificar su mente. Al conocer sobre los negocios de Uchiha, no necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar que Naruto terminaría en una situación similar. Después de todo, el _Black Angel's_ representaba un desahogo para los hombres ricos con doble cara ante la sociedad conservadora y puritana.

Volvió a recostarse, tapando sus irises rojos con uno de sus brazos. Recordó dos días antes, la misma noche que entró a casa y la encontró por fin vacía.

…

_"Llegar al departamento comenzaba a parecerle inútil. Nunca estaba ahí, prefería salir todo el día sin ver el rostro de Naruto, ni dar respuesta a sus curiosas cuestiones. Sin embargo no poseía otro lugar para dormir. Además, esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos. Si todo salía bien, el día siguiente su hermanito estaría con Uchiha. _

—_¿Naruto? —preguntó al entrar al cuarto y notar las luces apagadas—. Te he dicho que no me gusta que estés a oscuras, idiota._

_Al prender las luces de la habitación, ésta estaba vacía. Entró por completo, buscándolo por la pequeña cocina y el baño. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? Estuvo a punto de volver a salir, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la visita de una joven castaña. _

—_¿Qué deseas, Ayame? Estoy por salir._

_Ella asintió algo nerviosa. _

—_Lo siento, Menma-kun, es sobre Naruto-kun —el moreno no dijo nada, incitándola a continuar. Ayame tomó valor. Cuando lo vio llegar no dudó en contarle lo sucedido—. En la tarde venía a dejarle un poco de comida, pero al ver a unos sujetos vestidos de negro parados frente a la puerta, me quedé en las escaleras y…_

—_¿Y?_

—_Uno de ellos hizo que se desmayara, y se lo llevaron. _

_Menma pareció sorprendido. Acto seguido, sujetó a Ayame por los hombros, causándole daño._

—_¡¿Quiénes?! ¡Habla, Ayame!_

_La joven soltó un pequeño quejido. Notando más fuerte el apretón, intentó contestar la pregunta. _

—_¡No lo sé! Me escondí y no me vieron. Lo siento, sólo logré distinguir un pequeño símbolo en una manga… me pareció un pequeño paipái._

_Uzumaki soltó a la castaña, procesando la información. Perdido en sus pensamientos, decidió cerrar la puerta y dejarla fuera. ¿Un paipái? Frunció su rostro. ¡Mierda! Uchiha se le había adelantado. Nunca pensó que iría hasta su casa. Su plan era engañar a Naruto con una historia falsa, y enviarlo al callejón, esperando que se tragara el anzuelo, pero Sasuke había movido sus influencias. Pensándolo a detalle, todo parecía de su parte. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sarcástica y comenzó a carcajearse por su buena suerte; él quedaba libre. Naruto por fin servía de algo. _

—_De ahora en adelante, Naruto ya no es mi problema._

_Lo que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera con su hermano no tenía nada que ver con él. Repitió una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de ello." _

…

Apretó los puños con frustración. Se suponía que no debía importarle.

«Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, Menma» Recordó lo que una vez le dijo Naruto, haciéndole sentir peor. Esos sentimentalismos no servían de nada. Palabras cursis no salvarían su patética existencia. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?

.

S&N

.

Una punzada dolorosa golpeó su cabeza y azotó su cuerpo. Procuró moverse despacio tanteando el lugar donde permanecía recostado. Parpadeó un par de veces distinguiendo su alrededor, sintiéndose desubicado al encontrar el lugar en penumbras. Abrió más los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La textura bajo sus dedos le dejó sentir la suavidad de la tela y el confort del colchón. Permaneció recostado, intentando encontrar lógica a su condición. Su último recuerdo fue abrir la puerta y ser "secuestrado" por un par de tipos raros. Negó ligeramente. ¿Por qué secuestrarían a alguien como él? Ni siquiera tenía dinero o algo de valor. Aunque en ese momento _el porqué_ le daba igual, necesitaba salir de ahí. Se incorporó con dificultad, buscando el suelo con los pies. Sin embargo toda acción quedó truncada por otro sonido.

—¿Pensaste que escaparías de mi, pequeña rata?

La repentina pregunta hizo que Naruto diera un brinco sobre el colchón. Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar de la voz, encontrándose con más oscuridad. De repente una pequeña lámpara se encendió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y atractivas facciones, sentando en un cómodo sillón enfrente a la cama. Éste se levantó ante la mirada confundida del rubio. Por instinto, Naruto también se levantó, frunciendo el ceño asiéndole frente.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres tú-ttebayo?! —exigió saber. No le gustaba la sensación de sentirse acorralado.

Uchiha alzó una ceja, un poco confundido por el timbre de voz más chillón. No le dio importancia, debía ser efecto de la droga utilizada para llevarlo hasta ese lugar. No obstante, cuando sus orbes negros escudriñaron los irises añiles del menor, una sensación confusa recorrió su subconsciente. ¿Por qué esos ojos azules se veían iguales a la primera vez, y diferentes a la última? Debía estar alucinando. Prefirió dejar eso de lado, concentrándose en el presente. Sin indagar demasiado en sus cuestiones, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona. Ese mocoso tenía agallas al enfrentarlo, aún sabiendo su situación. No lo tendría fácil.

—Aunque estuviste durmiendo por dos días, fingir demencia no te ayudará —hizo una pausa, quedando delante de Uzumaki y colocando su mano pálida sobre la mejilla del menor—. Hace una semana tú me buscaste… y dijiste que harías lo que sea por dinero, dobe.

Naruto alejó la caricia de un manotazo, apretando los puños un segundo después. Jamás diría algo como eso. Nunca caería tan bajo sólo por dinero, no después del sufrimiento de su madre. Sin embargo, dicha acción desafiante no molestó al moreno, quien continuó sonriendo de medio lado. La mayoría de las personas siempre tenían miedo a enfrentarlo, pero la determinación en esos ojos cielo lo desafiaba. Pero negocios eran negocios y reclamaría lo que le pertenecía.

—Me debes 300 millones de yenes —negó—. No, mejor dicho —volvió a sujetar su barbilla con fuerza, mirándolo directo a los ojos—, te compré por 300 millones de yenes.

La doble mención de la exuberante cantidad de dinero provocó que su cuerpo temblara de ira. No le importó que el hombre burlón siguiera sujetando su rostro, porque sus ojos fueron nublados con un imperceptible _velo negro,_ envolviéndolo en desesperación e incredulidad. No se movía, ni siquiera le importó que Uchiha pasara su dedo índice por el contorno de sus labios y delineara las marcas en sus mejillas. Su cerebro intentaba -por todos los medios- darle lógica a la simple oración. ¿Comprado?

—Tú me perteneces, y debo sacarle provecho a eso. Dime qué prefieres, ¿ser cómo un perro obediente o ser tatuado por todo el cuerpo? —Sasuke no le dio tiempo de procesar la nueva pregunta, las puertas corredizas se abrieron, dejando ver a un hombre con varios instrumentos para tatuar—. Tengo un Club y pienso usarte de "atracción principal".

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Naruto, saliendo del shock inicial.

Sasuke ignoró el insulto, indicando cerrar la puerta.

—No importa, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar cuál prefieres, mañana regresamos a Japón.

¿Japón? Fue entonces que las defensas de supervivencia de Naruto despertaron, lanzándole un puñetazo al moreno. Sasuke lo sujetó, tirando su cuerpo sobre la cama. Con agilidad felina llevó ambos brazos a la espalda, dejándolo recostado con el rostro pegado a las sabanas. Uchiha subió sobre él, guiando su boca hasta topar con el oído del menor. Uzumaki trató zafarse, empleando toda su fuerza, pero el peso del azabache parecía mayor.

—Eres una fiera bastante difícil de domar, estoy seguro que esto le gustará a los clientes.

El aliento caliente de Uchiha golpeó sobre su cuello, provocando un escalofrió por toda su piel, incitándolo a removerse con mayor insistencia a liberarse. No dejaría que nadie lo sometiera de semejante manera. Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado.

—Me alegra que la golpiza que te dieron la semana pasada no dejara marcas en tu cara.

Y como si un balde de agua helada callera sobre su cuerpo, Naruto quedó inmóvil y rígido, mientras la última oración resonaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. ¿Golpiza? Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar atando cabos. Podría ser un ingenuo y despistado, pero era obvio que ese hombre hablaba de Menma y no de él. Su bizarra situación y el _misticismo_ de Menma empezaban a tener sentido. ¿Su hermano mayor lo había vendido y traicionado? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que hice un buen negocio contigo, _dobe —_susurró nuevamente en su oído. Naruto dejó de forcejear.

Sasuke no comprendió el repentino mutismo de la _fierecilla_. Aprovechando la calma se levantó de él y caminó a la salida sin decir nada, dejando a Uzumaki solo dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Tendrían mucho tiempo al llegar a Tokio.

Naruto continuó sin creer su situación. Una revoltura de sentimientos embargó su consciencia. Muchas preguntas acribillaban su mente, pero ni una respuesta saciaba su desesperación. Cerró con fuerza ambos puños, golpeando la superficie del colchón, sin poder evitar acompañarlos de un líquido salado resbalando por sus mejillas.

—¡Maldición! —gritó intentando sacar su frustración.

¿Qué haría? Aún sabiendo que Menma era el responsable, tenía las manos atadas. Si le decía al moreno que él no era Menma, seguramente iría por su hermano y los mataría a los dos por engañarle y verle la cara de idiota. La única solución viable sería escapar. Aunque ese sabor amargo en su garganta, le dejaba sin ganas de pensar, pero no se derrumbaría ni caería en un oscuro vacio. Él era fuerte y buscaría cualquier forma de huir.

.

S&N

.

A Sasuke no le sorprendió ver la figura femenina de Sakura esperándolo fuera de la habitación. Pasó de ella, sabiendo que eso no la detendría. Haruno le siguió el paso hasta llegar al elevador.

—¿En verdad piensas llevarlo a Japón, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó, entrando con él y viendo las puertas metálicas del cubículo cerrarse.

Uchiha la miró de reojo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Me pertenece, puedo hacer con él lo que yo quiera. Soy un hombre de negocios.

Sakura intentó sonreír, observando los botones del ascensor con fascinación, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—Es bastante raro —admitió un minuto después—, es la primera vez que te veo tan interesado en otra persona que no sea tu familia…

Uchiha no respondió, el sonido de indicación y el abrir de las puertas dejaron a Sakura con la intención de continuar. Sasuke salió, terminando la conversación.

Ella sólo lo vio alejarse.

.

S&N

.

«Tokio, Japón»

En el aeropuerto de Narita, el avión personal de Uchiha aterrizó en el andén privado. Sasuke fue el primero en bajar, dejándole instrucciones a Haruno. Al salir su _Ferrari_ lo esperaba. Dio un último vistazo al avión antes de partir a la mansión.

Dentro del aeronave el personal de servicio esperaba el descenso de los últimos dos pasajeros.

Naruto parpadeó confundido. La noche pasada había entrado el mismo tipo de cabellos blancos, quien volvió a desvanecerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban mantenerlo drogado? Miró a todos lados, percatándose del interior del avión. Nunca había estado en uno, pero los conocía de películas y revistas. Sus sentidos le alarmaron. Sin embargo, al enfocar la silueta de una mujer de largos cabellos rosa -unos asientos adelante-, perdió la noción del tiempo. La figura atrayente de la joven lo cautivó. Vestía un traje ejecutivo; de saco de botones y falda corta en negro con detalles rosas. Ella pareció sentir su escaneo, y volteó a mirarlo. Naruto contuvo el aire al observar el bonito color esmeralda de sus ojos: una mujer hermosa. La joven sonrió, yendo a su lugar.

—Al fin despertaste, Naruto —él pareció sorprendido al escuchar su nombre salir de esos finos labios cereza. Ella se presentó—. Soy Haruno Sakura, la asistente personal de Sasuke-kun.

Uzumaki salió del trance al escuchar aquel nombre desconocido.

—¿Sasuke?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre de la persona que te dio tanto dinero?

Y la realidad golpeó a Naruto en la cara con una fuerte bofetada al rememorar al idiota embustero que lo trató como un cualquiera.

—¡Ese malnacido, hijo de p…!

—No termines esa oración, sino quieres acabar con un golpe en la cara —cortó la frase, levantando su puño. Respiró profundo intentando mantenerse calmada. Continuó hablando, acomodando su pequeña maleta para bajar—. Él se ha ido primero a la mansión a ver a una persona en especial, pero me encargó llevarte hasta el _Black Angel's._

Al rubio le importaba un comino lo que hiciera con su vida. Aunque le inquietaba saber a quién iría a visitar con tantas ansias, seguramente su insufrible esposa. Pobre de aquella mujer que desconocía los negocios turbios de su esposo modelo. Bufó molesto.

—Por favor, se bueno y no me causes problemas, Naruto.

Uzumaki la miró regresando de sus pensamientos. Por muy bonita que fuera, no perdería la oportunidad de escaparse durante el trayecto. No obstante, ella pareció adivinar sus intenciones. Sonrió acercándose a él, alzándose en puntas y susurrándole al oído:

—Y nada de escaparse.

Terminando la frase, levantó un lado de su saco negro mostrando un revólver calibre cuarenta y cinco. El menor tragó grueso. Bonita y peligrosa, no le convenía hacerla enojar. ¿Qué clase de personas trabajaban para el bastardo?

.

S&N

.

Uchiha miró distraído el pasar de los edificios de la aglomerada ciudad de Tokio. Dentro de su _Ferrari_, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros con una mano, y tomó uno llevándoselo a la boca. Sus pensamientos se concentraban en una persona en especial. La misma persona que había dejado a cargo de Haruno. ¿Por qué ese callejero le hacía comportarse de esa manera? Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Sakura tenía razón al decir que parecía diferente. Y lo peor, ni él mismo sabía la razón de tratarlo así. Le fascinaba tenerlo acorralado.

¿Le atraía? La respuesta era afirmativa. Su cuerpo, y sobre todo sus ojos; desde la primera vez que los vio, cautivaron su atención. Tan diferentes a los suyos. A pesar de la situación, en ellos se reflejaban una determinación y una pureza natural. En una situación diferente le hubiese dado lo mismo el destino de un vago, pero con él no pudo evitar el impulso de tenerlo cerca, aún con el dinero de por medio. Una obsesión de poseer al dueño de tan expresivos orbes añiles. Descubrirlos velados de placer y desnudar su alma al corromperla. Corrompida como la suya.

Cómo la fascinación de un pequeño niño caprichoso por un juguete nuevo. Un juguete que sus manos no tenían miedo a romper, aunque al final terminaría llorando igual a cualquier mocoso malcriado. ¿Sería capaz de ser diferente ésta vez?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Wow, creo que estoy en una buena racha de inspiración para este fic XD (Inner: o será que trabajaste mucho en esta historia que ya tenías hasta aquí? R: Sip, tal vez sea eso XD) Cómo sea, en verdad me anima saber que les agrada la historia, que poco a poco seguirá a estos dos n.n Además, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, en verdad me anima que a alguien le guste, y por eso doble gracias a los que me regalan un comentario para saber que les parece. Por eso muchas gracias a: **__Zanza-chan, Moon-9215, Guest1, Guest2, jennitanime, Beauty-Dream (me hacen de reír tus comentarios XD), Lyra Raven-k, Susana Mode, Alhena-star, kaii-chan, NelIra, kaoryciel94, __00Katari-Hikari_chan00 y YazUzumaki._

_**Y ya saben, si quieren participar en el 2do FLSN (escribiendo algo o votando por un fic que les guste), pasen a la página del festival. Con su cooperación seguiremos apoyando al SasuNaru!, y NaruSasu también XD **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi, y por ahora que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias por leer n.n**_


	4. IV Make

**IV. Make**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La limusina condujo hasta arribar al estacionamiento subterráneo de un gran edificio. Antes de entrar, Naruto quedó sorprendido por la imponencia de éste. Parecía tener unas treinta plantas, con carácter arquitectónico del _Internacional Style_ de los rascacielos de Nueva York; grandes ventanales horizontales divididos por perfiles de acero, cristal y aluminio. Y algunos elementos del _High-tech _en el frente. Impresionado por la elegancia del inmueble, pasó desapercibido los demás autos de lujo estacionados al interior. Gente millonaria y poderosa. Permaneciendo asombrado, fue Sakura quien lo regresó a la realidad. Ella bajó del vehículo, tomándolo del brazo como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, sólo una fachada de tenerlo cerca y evitar que saliera corriendo. Ambos caminaron al ascensor, encontrándose a otro hombre; un sujeto alto de cabellos plata, con un parche en el ojo y cubierto media cara por una bufanda. Haruno le sonrió, indicándole la primera planta: el lobby.

—Bienvenido al _Black Angel's_, Naruto —pronunció al salir del cubículo. Decidió dar una breve explicación al notar la sorpresa del menor—. El edificio está acondicionado con muchas cosas; casino, restaurant, teatro y el área de habitaciones y _suites_. Sin olvidar la oficina principal y cubículos administrativos… no es un vulgar prostíbulo —susurró la última parte.

Uzumaki apretó los puños, para él significaba lo mismo, sólo con "palabras bonitas". Observó el lugar, sudando frío al apreciar la gran elegancia que dominaba. Luminoso, espacioso y diáfano. Sobrio pero elegante. Sakura no esperó una respuesta, volvió a ingresar en el ascensor directo al piso dónde él dormiría.

—Te dejaré en una habitación privada, y ahí esperarás a Sasuke-kun —informó. De reojo miró la tensión en el cuerpo de Naruto ante la mención del moreno. Ella suspiró—. A decir verdad, yo no estoy muy convencida de que trabajes aquí.

—¿En serio-ttebayo?

Sakura afirmó con un ligero movimiento.

—Apenas te conozco, pero no creo que seas una persona complaciente, ni mucho menos sumisa —aceptó. Giró su cuerpo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, detallando la fina ropa que vestía. Al salir de Hong Kong, Sasuke le había comprado ropa de marca—. Aunque admito que eres bastante apuesto.

Las palabras de Haruno le hicieron reír nervioso, el halago de una hermosa mujer como ella, elevaba un poco su autoestima. Pero aún con palabras dulces, Sakura representaba un obstáculo para salir de ese lugar; no podía confiar en ella. Dejó de reír al llegar a la plata indicada. Salieron del cubículo al piso veintiocho, atravesaron un largo pasillo, deteniéndose en una puerta blanca. La joven abrió la entrada de la _suite_ con una tarjeta, guardándola después en su bolsillo derecho. Naruto sonrió ladino sin que ella lo notara. Tantos años siendo un delincuente -robando a los transeúntes- le habían dado muchas mañas.

—Ésta es tu habitación, espera aquí.

Naruto asintió, abrazándola sin previo aviso.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan…por ser tan amable conmigo.

Ella, sorprendida por el acto, tardó en reaccionar.

—De nada —respondió, soltándose de sus brazos. Un leve sonrojo adornó sus blancas mejillas—. Descansa, Naruto.

El rubio entró sin rebatir nada, cosa que extrañó a la joven. Tal vez por fin se había resignado. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia, cerró la puerta y digitalizó la clave en el monitor de seguridad.

Quedando en la soledad del cuarto, Naruto sacó la tarjeta robada; su pase de salida. Con rapidez agachó su cabeza hasta la hendidura de la puerta, observando cómo los finos tacones negros de Haruno desaparecían del pasillo. Sonrió confiado. Esperó cinco minutos antes de pasar la tarjeta por el dispositivo electrónico. El pequeño foquito rojo parpadeando varias veces le indicó su oportunidad de salir. Abrió con lentitud, asomando un poco la cabeza verificando que nadie estuviera en el pasillo. Por suerte, permanecía desolado. Supuso que -siendo un área reservada- pocas personas tenían acceso. Salió corriendo en busca de las escaleras de emergencia. Al encontrarlas no dudó en bajar a prisa, sin embargo escuchó unas voces acercándose. Sudó frío buscando otra salida.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo en voz baja, subiendo los escalones. La única forma de perderlos sin que lo vieran, sería ir a la azotea.

Divisó la última puerta y golpeó el metal con una fuerte patada para derribarla. Al abrir, una repentina ola de viento frío pegó contra su cuerpo. Respiró bastante aire, percibiendo la contaminación y escuchando el ajetreo de la ciudad nocturna. Caminó a la orilla, sosteniendo ambas manos en la malla de seguridad. Admiró la amplia panorámica de luces multicolores del centro de Tokio, sintiéndose libre por un minuto. Imaginando sólo una pesadilla, la cual se volvió realidad al escuchar la inconfundible voz grave de su "monstruo" personal.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir, dobe?

Uzumaki dejó de mirar la ciudad. Dio media vuelta, encontrando a Sasuke bajo el marco de la puerta. La sonrisa petulante de Uchiha le indicaba la satisfacción de haberlo acorralado.

Sasuke salía de la mansión cuando recibió la llamada de Sakura informándole sobre la huida de Naruto. Ella no parecía alterada, los monitores de Kakashi le indicaron el momento que la puerta fue abierta. Además, con la vigilancia del lugar, nadie podría salir sin pasar por las cámaras de seguridad. Él aumentó la velocidad arribando lo antes posible. Al llegar pidió el informe de ubicación. Ninguno lo encontró y sólo quedaba un lugar por revisar; la azotea. Localizando el punto a inspeccionar, subió solo sin esperar a nadie. No obstante, su semblante serio desapareció, sustituyéndolo por una mueca de sonrisa al encontrarlo al borde de la malla, dándole la espalda.

—¡No te acerques, bastardo! —advirtió el rubio, subiendo a la protección.

Ignorando la advertencia, Sasuke caminó con pasos lentos, disminuyendo la distancia.

—¿Planeas lanzarte desde esa altura, usuratonkachi?

Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo de responder. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke lo sujetó del tobillo izquierdo, bajándolo y apresándolo con sus brazos -evitando pasar al otro lado de la malla de seguridad-. Aprovechó el agarre, acorralándolo entre ésta y su cuerpo, inmovilizó sus muñecas a la altura de su rostro, una a cada lado. Naruto no agachó la cabeza, lo miró directo a los ojos, desafiándolo con el intenso azul de sus pupilas. Incitando a perderse en la mezcla exuberante de lo prohibido. Aún siendo consciente de la aberración que provocaba en el menor, Sasuke no dudó en bajar la cabeza, dirigiendo sus labios hasta unirlos a los contrarios, degustando el dulce sabor de ingenuidad e inexperiencia, profanando su húmeda cavidad.

Los ojos del áureo parpadearon sorprendidos, abrigando la presión del contacto. La boca de Sasuke parecía una pieza perfecta de rompecabezas entrelazada con la suya. Un estremecimiento bastante extraño inundó su interior. Sin embargo, el sentido común le alertó. Consciente de la situación, Naruto le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndole daño y esperando que lo dejara libre. Funcionó. Uchiha deshizo el húmedo contacto, aún con un delgado hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

—¿Tanto asco te provoco, Naruto?

El sonido de su voz ronca, le hizo despertar de su aturdimiento.

—¡No quiero que me toque un maldito que se hace rico a costa de vender a personas como mercancía-ttebayo!

Uchiha se alejó de él, mirándolo con semblante molesto.

—Si no quieres que yo te toque, estarás mejor en una "fiesta de bienvenida" compartiendo con todos los clientes… —volvió acercar su rostro, susurrándole al oído—. Y después de eso, me pedirás que yo sea el único hombre que te toque.

Recurriendo a su coraje, Naruto empujó a Sasuke con toda su fuerza.

—Utilizas a las personas a tu conveniencia —habló en voz baja, conteniendo el coraje—. ¡Alguien como tú no tiene alma-ttebayo!

Sasuke borró su gesto burlón, ensombreciendo su rostro y bajando ligeramente la mirada. Sin proponérselo, Naruto había puesto el dedo sobre una dolorosa llaga.

—Tienes razón, vendí mi alma al diablo a cambio de todo lo que soy ahora —alzó la mirada, clavando sus dolidos orbes brunos en los añiles contrarios.

Naruto retrocedió un paso. En los ojos de Sasuke se reflejaba la misma soledad que siempre recordaba en los irises claros de su madre. ¿Qué ocultaba esa mirada? Uchiha no comprendió la reacción del menor. No dijo nada y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

Sakura decidió ir a la azotea, encontrándose con una escena bastante incómoda. Ella detalló el semblante de su jefe, descubriendo en los opacos ojos del moreno, una sensación de melancolía. Quiso preguntar si necesitaba algo, pero sólo la pasó de largo. Miró al frente, topándose con Naruto, el rubio parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, observando la puerta por dónde Sasuke había salido. No se consideraba una entrometida, pero con los gritos de Naruto, fue imposible no escuchar sus reclamos. Apretó los puños, dirigiéndose a Uzumaki.

—No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas de Sasuke-kun. ¡No lo conoces! —defendió convencida. Sus ojos verdes expresaron un sentimiento de nostalgia y enojo, impidiendo que Naruto rebatiera sus palabras—. Y él no quiso heredar todo esto, pero tuvo que hacerlo por una razón muy fuerte.

—¿Qué razón? —preguntó inseguro al notar la cara triste de la muchacha.

Haruno cubrió su boca con una mano. Negó, desviando la mirada.

—Creo que he hablado de más. No me hagas caso —intentó omitir la curiosidad—, a veces digo cosas sin sentido cuando estoy molesta.

Uzumaki no creyó ni una palabra, pero no se consideraba alguien para pedirle explicaciones.

—Eres rara, Sakura-chan.

Ella frunció el ceño, recuperando su temperamento. Cambiar de tema parecía lo más accesible.

—Y me olvidaba que tú eres un ladrón —reclamó, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho—. No importa, Kakashi-sensei nos espera, él vigilará la puerta de tu habitación esta noche.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—El hombre que nos acompañó al llegar. Él es el jefe de seguridad del edificio —suspiró cansada—. ¿Por qué das tantos problemas, Naruto?

—¡Si me dejaran libre no tendría que darles problemas!

—Eso lo hubieras pensando antes de "venderle" tu alma a Sasuke-kun.

Sakura sintió una punzada de culpa al ver que Naruto agachaba la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos azules con su flequillo. No quería parecer dura con él, ni juzgarlo por aceptar la ayuda de Sasuke. No conocía el verdadero trasfondo del porqué aceptó semejante propuesta. Pero imaginaba que debió ser algo muy fuerte que orilló al rubio a buscar cualquier medio. Sin embargo, él mismo había entrado a la boca de un lobo más peligroso.

.

S&N

.

«Hong Kong»

La privacidad que le ofrecía las roídas paredes de esa bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, le favorecía. Un lugar deteriorado por el tiempo; con basura, polvo, ratas y vidrios rotos que permitían entrar sólo un atisbo de luz. Un lugar perfecto para el _trabajo_ que estaba a punto de concluir. Menma colocó el arma en la frente del hombre, éste tembló de miedo mirando la sonrisa torcida que dejaba sobresalir unos colmillos. Los atemorizantes orbes carmesí daban un toque más peligroso. Uzumaki no parecía dudoso de su acto, acompañado del silencio, siendo interrumpido por los lloriqueos y las últimas suplicas del sujeto arrodillado delante de él.

—¡Yo fui quien te dio la oportunidad, Menma! —gritó desesperado. Kidomaru intentaba convencerlo y evitar la tragedia—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

El moreno rió ante la patética escena frente a sus ojos. ¿Oportunidad?

—Y también fuiste quien me dio una paliza en el callejón, no lo he olvidado.

Kidomaru tembló al recordarlo, y Menma sonrió. En un repentino movimiento, quitó el arma para remplazarla por un golpe, proveniente de una fuerte patada. El castaño cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Uzumaki no pareció satisfecho. Continuó dándole más golpes, escuchando los gemidos lastimeros. Degustó el dulce sabor de la venganza. Nunca olvidaría que sus problemas comenzaron con ese hombre.

La vida parecía comenzar a sonreírle. ¿Cómo había llegado a dicha situación?

Días atrás sentía su patético mundo desmoronarse a pedazos. Jamás pensó que _vender_ a su hermano marcaría por completo su vida. Intentó convencerse y pensar que no le importaba. Pero no lo logró. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban al cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir. Las noches de desvelo y la culpa lo volvían paranoico. Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso y desarticuló su subconsciencia, fue su última pesadilla: oscuridad, sangre, lágrimas y Naruto… muerto.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, la vida le restregaba en la cara que si poseía sentimientos como cualquier ser humano. Sentimientos que le abrumaban a cada minuto trascurrido. Y cuando por fin decidió deshacer su error, la mala suerte tocaba su puerta. Buscó a Sasuke, sin encontrar rastro. Uchiha había desaparecido de la ciudad; regresó a Japón llevándose a Naruto consigo. Sintió la ira corroer su cuerpo, pero no todo parecía perdido. Recordó la tarjeta de Kidomaru: la banda del _Sonido_. Después de traicionar a su hermano, ¿Qué más bajo podía caer? No lo sabía, y poco le importaba. Su alma ya estaba podrida.

Esa misma noche fue a la dirección indicada. _Otogakure_, uno de los barrios bajos más peligrosos. No fue fácil llegar ahí, pero la tarjeta parecía ser un tipo de invitación. Lo llevaron con el _jefe_. Orochimaru era un hombre bastante peligroso, lo supo desde el momento que estuvo frente a él, sus ojos amarillentos denotaban crueldad. Su piel de aspecto cadavérico le pareció repugnante, sin contar la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla derecha. Además, la continúa acción de relamer sus labios, mostrando su larga y asquerosa lengua, le desagradaba.

La sonrisa torcida del yakuza le advirtió peligro, pero no tenía opción.

El viperino hombre puso a prueba su "lealtad", pidiéndole deshacerse de Kidomaru, el castaño de coleta había vuelto a fallar en una misión. No le importaba matar a un hombre, si con ello conseguía sus ambiciones. Buscaría a Naruto, lo encontraría y terminaría el problema que representaba Uchiha Sasuke.

—Disfruta tu estancia en el infierno, Kidomaru —sonrió, apuntándole nuevamente a la cabeza.

El sonido del disparo retumbó dentro de las cuatro paredes de la bodega abandonada. ¿Podía caer más bajo? Sólo Orochimaru sabría la respuesta.

.

S&N

.

«Tokio, Japón»

Sasuke dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de colocarlo en el cenicero. Las cosas empezaban a salirse de sus manos, y eso no le gustaba. No podía dejar a Naruto solo. A la primera oportunidad saldría huyendo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto mantenerlo a su lado? Podría tomarlo a la fuerza, cobrarse la deuda y desecharlo al otro día. ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? ¿Qué lo impedía? ¿Por qué parecía diferente con él? Ni él mismo sabía las respuestas. Tantas amenazas, y ni una sola debilitaba la fiereza del menor. Naruto poseía una voluntad inquebrantable. La misma que él deseaba conseguir, haciéndola pedazos siendo su único dueño. Sin embargo las cosas no avanzaban. Y para colmo, los problemas aumentaban; los inversionistas de Inglaterra habían llegado esa semana, con el fin de cerrar el trato de la exportación de productos. No tenía el tiempo suficiente. Pero una vez que los extranjeros cerraran el contrato, concentraría su disposición en el áureo.

Suspiró, recargando su espalda en su sillón de cuero negro. Algunos de los inversionistas gustaban de visitar el club, miembros VIP. No le convenía dejar a Uzumaki haciendo escándalo en el edificio.

Observó en su escritorio la fotografía de su hermano. ¿Por qué no estaba cuando lo necesitaba? Negó. Él ya no era un niño pequeño en busca de ayuda. Miró otro pequeño marco con una fotografía más reciente y recordó las palabras de Uzumaki. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos pasados, aunque de nada le servía pensar en eso. Optó por idear algo para controlar al menor. Un minuto después tenía la respuesta.

Sacó su celular, marcándole a Sakura.

.

S&N

.

Naruto bostezó, acomodándose en el asiento trasero de la limusina. La noche pasada no pudo conciliar el sueño; le frustraba su fallido intento de fuga, el beso robado por el bastardo, el vacio en sus orbes carbón y también el pensar en Menma, sospechando un sinfín de suposiciones que justificaran las acciones de su hermano. ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba 300 millones de yenes? Aunado a su desvelo, Sakura lo despertó temprano, informándole un "cambio de planes", al parecer sería trasladado a un nuevo lugar. Recibió la noticia sin ningún percance, o al menos eso aparentaba, por dentro continuaba bastante nervioso. Esperaba que la _travesura_ de anoche no le diera un pase automático a una _fiesta de bienvenida_, como le había advertido Sasuke. Frunció el ceño de sólo recordar su nombre. Aunque no importaba el destino, él no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Para su sorpresa, Kakashi -quien iba manejando- estacionó el vehículo frente a la entrada de una enorme residencia de estilo tradicional. El letrero de la entrada escribía con excelente caligrafía: Mansión Uchiha.

Uzumaki esperó encontrarse con un hotel de mala muerte, un edificio más pequeño que el _Black Angel's_ o la típica "casa de citas", pero nunca imaginó entrar a la casa principal. ¿Qué tramaba Sasuke? Su pregunta mental fue ignorada al sentir la mano de Sakura tocando su hombro. Regresó a la realidad, bajándose del auto. Ansiaba preguntar tantas cosas, pero su garganta seca no le permitía. Haruno lo sujetó del brazo, y Kakashi caminó a la entrada bajo una cámara de seguridad, después de identificarse, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron. Si la fachada le impresionó, el interior lo dejó con la boca abierta. La residencia Uchiha constaba de una gran edificación del tipo tradicional, de madera enlucida y poco ornamentada, un camino de piedrecilla fina, amplios jardines rodeados por arboles de flores de cerezo, piedras, arbustos y agua para recrear el paisaje natural que simulaban dos estanques chicos.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un pequeño grupo de sirvientes, Sakura les mencionó que ella llevaría al "invitado" a su habitación. Lo condujo por los pasillos, mientras la joven de cabellos rosas le indicaba con una seña el lugar. La casa se dividía en dos plantas, pero al llegar a las escaleras de acceso, ella no dijo nada.

—¿Qué hay arriba, Sakura-chan?

Haruno arrugó sus finas cejas, jalándolo a seguir.

—Quiero ser amable contigo, Naruto, pero no abuses de mi paciencia preguntando cosas que no debes.

La respuesta cortante da Sakura lo dejó callado, e instintivamente le dio más curiosidad. ¿Un secreto? Imaginó que sería habitación de la _señora_, aquella mujer que aún no conocía. ¿Por qué no bajaba? ¿Sabía de su presencia? ¿Sasuke le habría hablado de él? Y una cosa más importante… ¿Por qué le interesaban las respuestas? No, a él no le concernía nada de ese desgraciado. Aunque el recuerdo de su mirada seguía calando su interior.

—Sasuke-kun tiene muchos asuntos que atender —mencionó Haruno al entrar a la última habitación, la más apartada—. No vuelvas a escapar, aunque pienses que nadie te vigila, ésta casa es mucho más segura que el hotel.

Naruto la ignoró, detallando la habitación. Observó una ventana pequeña, un closet y un futón en el centro del enorme espacio. Caminó hasta éste y se recostó dándole la espalda. Sólo deseaba pensar y Sakura le dio soledad.

.

S&N

.

¿Un día? ¿Dos días? ¡¿Una semana?! Tal vez exageraba con su último pensamiento, pero estar encerrado por tanto rato le afectaba su percepción del tiempo. Naruto continuaba en la misma posición; recostado sobre el futón. Sujetaba su estomago con ambas manos, acompañado con el incomodo sonido del gruñir de sus tripas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo tendrían encerrado? Los días pasaban demasiado lentos. Desde la mañana que Sakura lo llevó no la había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera el bastardo de Sasuke aparecía -no que le importara, al contrario, si moría mejor para él, quedaría libre-. No se escuchaban ruidos en la casa, y eso le inquietaba. Su único contacto humano representaba una simpática sirvienta llamada Tenten quien le llevaba la comida, la cual no consumía. Nada que viniera de ese lugar le daba confianza. La castaña parecía amable, pero no podía fiarse del personal de Uchiha.

Pensó que ese día sería igual a los otros, sin embargo el sonido del abrir de la puerta le advirtió la presencia de otra persona. Giró en el futón, arrugando el ceño al ver a Sasuke parado en el umbral.

—¿Por qué no comes, dobe?

Sasuke entró, y por impulso Naruto se sentó en su lugar.

—No tengo hambre-ttebayo.

No le sorprendió la actitud desafiante del menor, lo esperaba. Uchiha miró a detalle el semblante deteriorado de Uzumaki. Tenten había entrado a su despacho, arrugando la tela de las mangas de su kimono en un gesto de nerviosismo. La muchacha parecía preocupada al hablar de la comida de Naruto, ella siempre le dejaba la bandeja y la recogía igual. A ese paso, no tardaría en enfermarse. ¿Por qué le preocupó? Negocios. ¿Sólo negocios?

Paró frente al rubio, sentándose cerca del futón, donde la bandeja de comida seguía intacta.

—¿Piensas suicidarte de hambre? —preguntó con tono sarcástico—. Así no me sirves.

Ignorando la furiosa mirada azul, Sasuke tomó un poco de arroz con los palillos, y luego sujetó la cara de Naruto con la otra mano libre, éste forcejeó pero la falta de fuerzas por no comer le pasó factura. Aprovechando ese lapso de debilidad, Uchiha introdujo el bocado de arroz a la fuerza. Sin embargo Uzumaki no lo tragó, se lo escupió en la cara. El moreno frunció el ceño, limpiando los restos de comida. Su paciencia había tocado límite. Y sin ninguna delicadeza, lo atrapó con más fuerza, tirándolo sobre el futón.

Sasuke quedó encima del cuerpo de Naruto, inmovilizando sus brazos a cada lado. No se contuvo al observar los labios del menor, aún degustaba el dulce sabor de días pasados. Volvió a besarlo; besó sus labios, besó su cuello y besó la piel que dejaba ver la camisa que vestía. Naruto no correspondió al beso, y removió su cuerpo al sentir la húmeda lengua de Uchiha delineando su clavícula.

—¡No me toques, bastardo!

Uchiha sólo rió y Uzumaki lo miró con odio. Ojos impregnados en rencor. Pero aquel valor flaqueó al sentir una de las manos pálidas bajar a la cintilla de su pantalón y sus pocas fuerzas comenzaban a desvanecerse. Su cuerpo no respondía.

El mayor levantó su rostro al notar la poca resistencia de su _fierecilla_. Observó los ojos del rubio, el odio había desaparecido siendo sustituido por miedo, como si tuviera a un monstruo frente a él. Aquella emoción reflejada en esos orbes azules le hizo recordar una mirada parecida, pero impregnada en unos inocentes irises violeta. Ante tal descubrimiento se alejó de Naruto, sintiendo que el contacto de su piel trigueña le carcomía las entrañas.

—Come, o la próxima vez no me contendré, Naruto.

Con esa última orden, Sasuke salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarlo, aún abrumado por sus fantasmas del pasado. Naruto lo vio salir sin saber cómo reaccionar. Podría estar despotricando contra lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, o por la amenaza implícita de una simple oración, pero sus pensamientos se concentraban en otras emociones diferentes… ¿Qué guardaba Sasuke tras esa mirada ensombrecida?

No debía importarle, y sin embargo, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues sí, con este capi me tardé un poco más de la cuenta, aunque quise terminarlo antes no pude u.u, pero bueno, al menos espero que les haya gustado y que valiera la pena la espera XD No se preocupen, que esta historia avanza poco a poco pero ya está "casi" terminada, me faltan varios detalles, pero espero que no tomen mucho tiempo ¬¬**_

_**Además, muchas gracias por su apoyo, no saben lo mucho que me animan, y también con sus comentarios, por eso doble gracias a las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para comentar, muchas gracias a: **__Zanza-chan, Natusky (pues la verdad no soy buena escribiendo BDSM u.u, aunque si lo he leído, y por si tienes ganas de leer un fic sobre este tema, hay uno muy bueno que se llama "El amo del rey" es un narusasu :3), sasunaru-mvc, Beauty-Dream (en serio, me encantan tus comentarios XD), Moon-9215, Lyra Raven-k, catunacaty, jennitanime, Anidimuka, YazUzumaki, __00Katari-Hikari_chan00, Tsunade25, NelIra, crayola roja, kaorycuel94 y kaii-chn._

_**Creo que por ahora es todo. Ya saben, cualquier error no duden en decirme n.n Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O? **_

_**Gracias por leer n.n**_


	5. V Memory's

**V. Memory's**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke tomó de un solo trago el contenido de su copa. El whisky escocés pasó por su garganta, provocando una sugestiva sensación. Miró la ciudad a través de la transparencia del cristal, aunque realmente sus pensamientos divagaban en otras cuestiones. Cuestiones derivadas de una persona en especial; ¿Estaba siendo muy considerado con Naruto? Posiblemente, cualquier socio de la empresa, o del club, que lo viera en ese momento pensaría que su carácter fuerte decaía a pedazos. No podía darse el lujo de parecer frágil. Con ellos no demostraba más sentimientos que la arrogancia y superioridad. No podía ser débil y dejarse pisotear -él pisoteaba y no al revés-. Bastante joven comparado con esos _viejos buitres_ de negocios, pero más inteligente que ellos. Su mente fría y analítica lo caracterizaba, por dicha razón, no entendía el desequilibrio que Uzumaki producía en él. Existía algo en el áureo que le inquietaba. ¿Su determinación?

Además, Naruto le parecía diferente a la vez que le entregó el dinero en la cafetería. Al principio pensó en la droga que Suigetsu le administró, pero su insistencia en negar pagar su deuda la consideraba bastante inusual. Después de todo, el mismo Naruto fue quien recurrió a él sin importarle las consecuencias. ¿Por qué se arrepentía ahora, si antes parecía tan decidido y confiado? No encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Diferente e igual? Como si fueran dos personas contrarias. Rió ante dicha conclusión. Tomó un nuevo trago, degustando lentamente el sabor del líquido. Cerró los ojos, pegando su frente al cristal, rememorando el sabor de sus labios. Esa sensación de adrenalina cada vez que lo enfrentaba y terminaba acorralándolo, ese brillo de coraje y decisión que no desaparecía de sus orbes azules y el temperamento raudo al no dejarse doblegar ni someter. El éxtasis de lo prohibido.

¿Cómo terminaría esa situación? Ni él mismo lo sabía, y poco le importaba.

.

S&N

.

Naruto continuaba recostado sobre el futón, ignorando su alrededor, concentrando en sus propios pensamientos. Las infinitas cuestiones sobre Menma seguían devanando su subconsciente. Todo en la habitación parecía intacto; a un lado la bandeja de comida permanecía vacía. Comía, no por la amenaza de Uchiha, sino para evitar que el incidente de días pasados volviera a repetirse. Por falta de fuerzas había cedido ante Sasuke y eso no le gustó nada. Debía odiarlo, despreciarlo con el alma por tratarlo igual a una _ramera_. Detestarlo por vender a las personas y sacar provecho de eso. Una situación bastante irónica que le recordaba a su madre. Aquella mujer que pasó por lo mismo.

Pero en ese momento no deseaba recordar cosas malas, sino las -escasas- buenas memorias. A Kushina le agradaba exteriorizar sus virtudes; su "corazón de oro" por perdonar rápido a las personas y hacer amigos con facilidad. Ella le decía sus diferencias con Menma a pesar de tener los mismos rasgos físicos. Mientras su hermano mayor era rencoroso y agresivo, él prefería sonreír e imaginar que nada pasaba, y que algún día las cosas mejorarían para los tres. ¡Qué iluso niño! Poco tiempo después su madre murió. Y ahora su único familiar con vida lo vendía sin saber la razón de ello. ¿Qué motivó a Menma a dejarlo en manos de Sasuke? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Si, tal vez discutirían y hasta terminarían golpeándose, pero entre los dos buscarían una solución. ¡Por dios, él nunca lo dejaría solo!

Giró sobre su lugar sin poder contener las lágrimas, aunque apretaba los ojos con fuerza no podía retener aquel líquido salado. No era débil, tampoco se consideraba una "Magdalena", ni mucho menos un _mártir_, pero cualquier persona por muy fuerte que fuera cedería ante una traición como esa. Más, tratándose del único _lazo_ que poseía en esa miserable vida que le tocó.

Y caía en los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez. ¿Odiaba a Sasuke? Posiblemente. ¿Odiaba a Menma? No lo sabía con seguridad, seguía siendo su hermano. No obstante, lo primero que haría al salir de ahí -porque saldría de ese lugar a cualquier precio- sería golpearlo tan fuerte hasta desquitar todo su coraje. Ya vería que sucedía después.

Dejó atrás sus cavilaciones al ver la ventana abierta y notar la oscuridad en el cielo. Se incorporó de su lugar, estirando los brazos y las piernas. Deseaba salir de ahí, al menos para tomar un poco de aire. Lo tenía "prohibido", pero poco le importó las advertencias. Había recuperado fuerzas y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentir un ligero atisbo de libertad. Aprovecharía la oscuridad de la noche. Abrió con cuidado las puertas de la habitación, percatándose de la soledad del pasillo. ¿Por qué nadie resguardaba el lugar? No le dio importancia y salió con pasos sigilosos, guiándose entre el amplio y largo pasillo de la mansión. Predominaba un estilo tradicional, con pisos de madera y puertas corredizas. Ningún sirviente deambulaba y casi todas las habitaciones tenían las luces apagadas. Sabía que no podría escapar por muy fácil que pareciera -hasta cierto punto sonaba ilógico-, pero al menos su pequeña fuga le serviría para cerciorarse de la vigilancia y las posibles salidas de la residencia. Nunca estaba de más conocer los territorios del "enemigo".

Tardó poco tiempo en llegar al jardín, dónde vio las lejanas y las altas murallas de piedra que lo separaban del exterior. Salió por completo, escondiéndose entre los espesos arbustos que rodeaban la casa. Intentó acercase a la muralla, analizando su altura y buscando la manera de llegar hasta arriba sin ser visto. Se movió con sigilo a través del camuflaje verde, sin embargo escuchó un pequeño sonido que le hizo detener su camino. Asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con un niño de cabellos negros y piel blanca, éste permanecía a la orilla del estanque. No quiso darle importancia, pero una simple palabra le hizo detenerse nuevamente.

_«Mami» _

Escuchó en la voz baja del pequeño, e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos rememorando una escena en especial.

_"Golpeaba la puerta de madera vieja con sus puños, gritando fuerte, esperando que alguien le abriera y lo dejara pasar con su madre. _

—_¡Mami! ¡Quiero ir con mi mami-ttebayo!_

_Un hombre salió del interior. _

—_¡Cállate, maldito mocoso!_

_El sujeto alzó la mano para golpear al rubio, y éste cerró sus orbes esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos azules con lentitud, encontrándose con la espalda de su hermano mayor; él había recibido el golpe._

—_No toques a mi hermano menor._

_Menma pateó al hombre en la espinilla, aprovechando el descuido sujetó la mano de Naruto y corrieron a esconderse en un rincón del edificio. Vivían ahí con su madre, pero siempre que esos tipos iban, a ellos los sacaban del cuarto. _

_Naruto sonrió aliviado. Su hermano mayor siempre lo defendía."_

Ante recuerdos como ese, las interminables preguntas sin respuesta volvían a aprisionar su mente: ¿Por qué Menma lo traicionó de esa forma, aun pasando por tantas cosas juntos? ¿Por qué no confió en él para solucionar el problema? ¿Por qué tanto interés en el dinero? Aún si tuviera un millón de _porqués_ no le servirían de nada en ese instante.

No obstante, la tristeza impregnada en la palabra del niño llamando a su madre le recordó su propio dolor. Apretó los puños sin poder avanzar. Menma tenía razón al decirle que era débil y sentimentalista. No cursi ni melodramático, sino empático con el sufrimiento ajeno. De naturaleza compasiva. Resignado salió de los arbustos caminando hasta el menor, sentándose en el pasto a su lado. El niño no volteó a verlo, continuó con la vista en las ondas que producía el agua al lanzar una piedrecita, borrando el reflejo de la luna.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó, pasando un rato de silencio.

El menor no giró su cabeza, siguió con la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas flexionadas. Naruto pensó no obtener respuesta, pero la voz infantil sonó bajita.

—No lloro, los niños fuertes no lloran.

Aunque no esperaba esa respuesta, Uzumaki se sintió bien al comenzar una conversación. Ese niño le recordaba a sí mismo. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus brazos y contemplando la luna.

—Pero le hablabas a tu madre. No creo que un niño fuerte llame a su mamá de esa manera.

Al verse descubierto, el niño desvió la mirada. Frunció un poco el ceño antes de pasar la manga de su camisa por su nariz, limpiándola en el proceso.

—Aún si gritara fuerte, ella nunca vendría.

—¿Trabaja mucho?

—No… ella está en el cielo.

Y por primera vez, el niño volteó a verlo. Naruto sintió una punzada en el pechó al notar la melancolía en los bonitos irises violeta del pequeño.

—La mía también está en el cielo, junto a mi padre-ttebayo.

Rememorar a sus difuntos padres significaba un trago amargo, igual a la tristeza reflejada en el morenito. Intentó poner una sonrisa, eliminando cualquier rastro de añoranza e ideó algo para quitarle ese sentimiento. Observó el estanque, encontrándose con una pequeña rana sobre una hoja verde de lirio acuático.

—¿Quieres darle de comer a Gamatatsu?

Cambiar de tema le pareció la mejor opción.

—¿Quién es Gamatatsu?

—Esa pequeña rana de allá —indicó con su dedo índice—. ¿Me ayudas a atraparla? —levantándose del pasto, sacudió sus pantalones—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Le desconcertó encontrar a un niño pequeño solo a esa hora de la noche. Pero no creía que estuviera perdido. El menor no dudó en responderle.

—Naoki, Uchiha Naoki.

Naruto no pudo esconder la cara de incredulidad al escuchar su apellido. Sin embargo no dejó de sonreír, Naoki no tenía la culpa de nada, lástima que por sus venas corriera sangre Uchiha. Y peor aún, que tuviera un padre tan bastardo como Sasuke.

—¿Me ayudarás a atraparla, Nao-chan?

A Naoki no le molestó el diminutivo y asintió contento.

.

S&N

.

Uchiha salió del despacho hecho una fiera. Tenten había ido a recoger la bandeja de la cena y descubrió horrorizada que Naruto desapareció de la habitación. Ante la noticia frunció sus facciones en un gesto demasiado molesto, y con pasos grandes salió del lugar para avisarle a seguridad que lo buscaran por toda la mansión. No obstante, al pasar por el pasillo que conectaba al jardín, la risa de Noaki hizo que detuviera sus pasos. Curioso, asomó su cabeza al exterior, encontrando al pequeño cerca del estanque, ayudando a un rubio a salir del agua. El mismo rubio que estuvo a punto de ir a buscar. Relajó su semblante, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora, Naoki?

Naruto -empapado de pies a cabeza- dio un brinco sobre su lugar, girando lentamente, observando a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados. Esperó encontrar una mirada burlona y una sonrisa arrogante, pero al contrario, quedó desconcertado al observar una sonrisa amable dirigida al pequeño a su lado. Cómo si Uchiha dejara de ser un _demonio_, transformándose en una persona común y corriente.

—¡Tío Sasuke! —saludó el pequeño, abrazándolo con fuerza.

«¿Tío Sasuke?» Resonó en la mente de Uzumaki. Al parecer se equivocó al sacar conclusiones apresuradas y pensar que era su hijo.

—Iruka-sensei está buscándote para cenar, será mejor que entres a lavarte las manos.

—Sí, te dejo con mi nuevo amigo, se llama Naruto —le señaló contento, un segundo después, arrugó ligeramente las cejas en un gesto pensativo—. Aunque no sé cómo entró a la casa. ¿Es tu invitado, tío Sasuke?

—Algo parecido.

Naoki salió corriendo a la casa, dejando un silencio incomodo entre los mayores.

—¿Se suponía que ibas a escapar otra vez, usuratonkachi?

—Lo seguiré intentando, bastardo.

Uchiha rió de lado.

—Te hubiese descubierto apenas pusieras un pie sobre la barda. No hay personal cuidando, pero la casa está rodeada por un sistema de seguridad diseñado exclusivo a esta propiedad.

—Presumido —susurró—. ¡Sólo salí a tomar aire! Además, me encontré con Naoki, pensé que era tu hijo… ¿Tienes hermanos-ttebayo?

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció.

—No —respondió cortante, desviando el tema—. Y no vine hablar de mi familia, sino de tu situación. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Escapar y volver a Hong Kong a seguir robando? ¿A qué te maten como a un perro?

Naruto apretó los puños, ahí estaba el maldito bastardo que conocía.

—¡Cállate! —gritó molesto. Nunca podría mantener una conversación civilizada con ese tipo arrogante—. ¿Qué sabe alguien como tú, que siempre tuvo todo desde que nació? No tienes idea de lo que es tener hambre y estar solo.

El moreno no pareció afectado por sus palabras, su concentración se mantenía en otro lugar. Lo vio de arriba a abajo, detallando el cabello rubio goteando de agua, el pecho marcado dejándose notar a través de la mojada camisa, y sus pantalones de tela pegándose a sus piernas. Una imagen bastante sugerente.

—Puedes trabajar en el _Black Angel's_.

Uzumaki frunció las cejas ante el incomodo escaneo y grito:

—¡¿Cuánto tengo que repetírtelo, teme?! Prefiero seguir robando, antes de vender mi cuerpo por dinero.

—No es una opción, estoy por decidir cuál será tu puesto —le dio la espalda, ignorando la furia en los ojos azules—. Será mejor que no vuelvas a salir sin permiso, y espero que te cambies rápido, no quiero que enfermes en tu primer día de trabajo, usuratonkachi.

Dio por terminada lo conversación, dejando a Naruto sin rebatir sus palabras. ¡Maldito bastardo!

.

S&N

.

—Tío Sasuke. ¿Por qué Naruto no cena con nosotros?

Sasuke dejó de comer sin responder de inmediato. No podía decirle a un niño de seis años que ese rubio estaba ahí porque él lo había "comprado". Inventó una mentira, contestando tranquilamente.

—Es un invitado especial, y le gusta cenar en su habitación.

Naoki asintió convencido por las palabras. Comenzó a degustar su arroz, pensando en ir a visitarlo por la mañana. Sasuke lo miró, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al ver en el niño a su difunto hermano mayor. Detalló nuevamente ese sonrisa que tenía tiempo sin ver.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida.

A pesar de ser el segundo hijo, heredó toda la fortuna Uchiha. Sin embargo sólo lo hizo por su hermano Itachi y por proteger a su sobrino; la única familia que le quedaba. La historia de su hermano mayor pocos la sabían, y prefería que continuara de esa manera.

«Itachi se enamoró -según su padre- de la persona equivocada. El mayor de los Uchiha tenía la vida arreglada desde su nacimiento; estudiaría en las mejores escuelas siendo reconocido como el número uno. Saldría con honores la carrera de abogado y posteriormente se casaría con una mujer rica. Konan; una hermosa joven de cabellos cerúleos y ojos ámbar, heredera de una compañía farmacéutica fue la elegida para él. Pero Itachi no la amaba. El destino quiso que una tarde cualquiera su automóvil quedara descompuesto cerca del parque, en dónde un espectáculo de magia se llevaba a cavo. Optó por bajarse a mirar mientras llegaba la grúa. Y en ese lugar, jugando con explosivos de muchos colores, vio por primera vez a la mujer más hermosa que capturó por completo su atención -y posteriormente, su corazón-. Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, pero al delinear su sonrisa comenzó a reconsiderarlo. De llamativos ojos azules y largo cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta alta; Deidara, una expresiva artista callejera.

Con el paso de los días siguió frecuentando el parque, observando de lejos las formas y figuras del arte de aquella despistada muchacha. Ni él mismo supo como ocurrió -o tal vez fue el día en que ella lo notó y le regaló una sonrisa- que sus sentimientos crecieron tanto hasta alcanzarla. Itachi, el joven reservado, serio, elegante y analista, se había enamorado. Iniciando una relación al saberse correspondido.

A Fugaku no le pareció que su prodigio deshiciera el compromiso con Konan sólo por estar enamorado de Deidara, quien estaba embarazada de dos meses. La furia y decepción del patriarca fue tanta, que no dudó en darle un ultimátum. Como consecuencia le dio a escoger a su primogénito entre; el apellido y su fortuna o esa pordiosea oportunista. Por respuesta, Itachi le dio la espalda, saliendo de la mansión dando un sonoro portazo. Ese día Fugaku perdió a un hijo, e Itachi quedó huérfano -su madre murió cinco años atrás-.

Y entonces las responsabilidades cayeron sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Que a pesar de la situación, no dejó de apoyar a su hermano mayor, la única persona que siempre veló por él. Al menor no le importaban los negocios de su padre, años atrás había querido su admiración, pero eso poco a poco dejó de importarle al grado de no querer saber nada de él. Ni de sus sucios y fraudulentos negocios. Rechazó ser el heredero de Fugaku.

A sus casi dieciocho años deseaba salir de casa y viajar por el mundo admirando la arquitectura. Un deseo convertido en sueño, al recibir la funesta noticia del fallecimiento de su hermano y su cuñada, a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Por suerte el pequeño de dos años salió con vida del suceso. Sasuke intentó conservar a su sobrino, pero durante dos años no pudo dar con su paradero. Naoki desapareció sin dejar rastro. Buscó en la policía, en el hospital y en los orfanatos cercanos, sin poder localizar una sola pista. Desesperado, Fugaku vio su oportunidad proponiéndole un trato:

_"Te daré una última oportunidad, Sasuke. Te diré en donde está ese bastardo, aceptaré que le des nuestro apellido y te quedes con su custodia. A cambio de que aceptes manejar todos mis negocios, sin excepción alguna."_

Ahí, Sasuke vendió su alma a ese "demonio" aceptando la propuesta. Le parecían repugnantes los negocios de su padre, pero su sobrino valía el sacrificio. Itachi siempre estuvo para él, y no le daría la espalda a su hijo. Lo prometió delante de su tumba.

_"¿En dónde está?"_

Fugaku odiaba tanto a su pobre nieto que lo regaló con Orochimaru, un pedófilo y traficante de personas. Sasuke no contuvo su furia, yendo hasta Hong Kong a recuperarlo. Golpeó a esa asquerosa serpiente, advirtiéndole que lo mataría si le había puesto un dedo encima. Por suerte, los _gustos_ del blanquecino hombre eran de niños mayores. Pero le hizo una enorme herida en el rostro como advertencia. Buscó a su sobrino por toda la residencia, encontrándolo en el sótano. Al entrar el niño tembló aterrado. Naoki encogió su cuerpo cuando le vio acercarse, y Sasuke notó en ojos violeta un profundo miedo. Intentó sonreír para no asustarlo.

_"No tengas miedo, soy el hermano de tu papá, soy tu tío Sasuke. No te haré daño"_

Sasuke lo abrazó y el niño se aferró a él comenzando a llorar. Sintiéndose protegido y a salvo después de dos años sin saber nada de sus padres. A Naoki le alegró sentir el confort de los brazos de su tío; una persona que le quería y se preocupaba por él.

Un año después de ese suceso, su padre murió en un avión por un atentado terrorista, dejándole a él como su único heredero. Convirtiendo su vida en la que es hoy actualmente.»

Recordar aquel miedo en los ojos de Naoki le detuvo a continuar con Naruto. ¿Absurdo? ¿Ilógico? ¿Irónico que la vida le pusiera una situación de ese tipo? No lo podía describir. A lo largo de su vida siempre tuvo poder, las personas se rendían a sus pies por el dinero y la posición social, pero con Naruto era diferente.

—¿Tío Sasuke?

La repentina pregunta y la pequeña mano del menor frente a su cara, le hicieron regresar de sus memorias. Enfocó el rostro de Naoki, precisando el bonito color violáceo de sus pupilas. Con un asentimiento le indicó que siguiera.

—Prometiste que iríamos por un perro.

—Iremos cuando tenga un día libre.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero un Akita!

Sasuke sonrió levemente, observando la efusividad del menor. Ante los demás podría mostrarte frío, sin sentimientos y duro con los negocios, pero protegería a su única familia. ¿Sería malo darle espacio a alguien más? Nunca sintió algo especial por otra persona. Las pocas parejas que tenía eran sólo de una noche, un desfogue de sus hormonas. Pero al ver a Naruto jugar con Naoki, observándole sonreír de manera sincera, le hacía preguntarse si abría la posibilidad de otorgarle un lugar. Negó ligeramente ante semejantes pensamientos sin sentido. Naruto le odiaba. ¿Y él?

Él sólo significaba otro _negocio_ más en su vida.

.

S&N

.

Naruto despertó temprano por la intromisión de Tenten, ella le entregó ropa limpia y lo guió al baño. No muy convencido la siguió, tenía una vaga idea de la razón. Y no se equivocó al notar a Sasuke esperándolo fuera de la habitación. Irían nuevamente al club. El camino fue tranquilo y ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Media hora después, Uchiha aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Sin embargo al salir del _Ferrari_, Sasuke observó un auto extraño aumentando la velocidad con la intención de estamparse contra ellos, e instintivamente su cuerpo se movió solo girando hacia Naruto, abrazándolo y arrojándose a un lado impidiendo que el vehículo los golpeara. En ese mismo instante -antes que el conductor volviera a tomar velocidad para un nuevo impacto- Kakashi llegó con un equipo de seguridad, disparándole a las llantas del auto, provocando que derrapara hasta estamparse contra una columna del lugar. Suigetsu y Juugo corrieron a detener al individuo que había atentado contra la vida de su jefe.

—¿Estás bien, gatito asustadizo? —le susurró Uchiha al oído.

Ignorando el comentario, Naruto -inconscientemente- se aferró a él, sintiendo el acelerado palpitar de su pecho. Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, supo que Sasuke en verdad tenía un corazón, y lo más curioso, era por él que latía con esa intensidad.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza!, y por poner a Deidara de mujer (aunque ya lo había hecho en otro de mis fics ¬¬), pero es que él es la única pareja que me gusta para Itachi. Y, admitámoslo, ya parece mujer XD Además, ahora saben porque Sasuke se detuvo con Naruto, él no es ningún violador ¬¬, sería como estar haciendo lo que un día le iban a hacer a su sobrino u.u Y otra cosa muy importante… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Este fic ganó el primer lugar en el 2do FLSN y por eso estoy muy contenta (yo nunca he ganado nada, así que esto es muy valioso para mi n.n) Además la historia también ganó en una categoría con juez "Masacre del clan" (sinceramente ni sabía que estaba participado ahí XD), eso me da ánimos para terminarlo más rápido n.n Y para los que esperaron BDSM en este fic, estoy escribiendo un one-shot independiente, pero eso será para la próxima semana n.n**_

_**Por eso quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me apoyaron, y también a las que pasaron a dejar un comentario, no tengo palabras para demostrar mi gratitud, en verdad gracias a: **__Zanza-chan (me gustaría dejarte entrar y que dejaras a Menma sin sus dos amiguitos XD, pero entonces me lo dejas en cama y me quedo sin un antagonista ¬¬, pero por mi encantada jeje), kaoryciel94, Lyra Raven-k, catunacaty, kykyo-chan, Beauty-Drem (jajaja, pobre kishi XD), jennitanime, milk goku, Saku-aya, kaii-chn, Hinaby, Otaku Sabaku no, __00Katari-Hikari_chan00, NelIra, konata y Zeita._

_**Es todo, espero estar por aquí sin tanto tiempo de espera XD Nos vemos y cuídense! Y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **___**\(°~°)/**


	6. VI False

**VI. False**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sakura corría por los pasillos del edificio sin importarle empujar a las personas en el proceso. En cuanto supo del accidente en el estacionamiento subterráneo no dudó en dejar sus actividades, saliendo apresurada en busca de Sasuke. Uchiha significaba mucho para ella, no solo su jefe y un amor no correspondido, sino un amigo, un casi hermano y su única familia que le protegía. Tal vez para Sasuke no representaba lo mismo, pero Haruno daría lo que fuera por ayudarlo. Subió al ascensor marcando el botón indicado, y sus finos tacones blancos golpearon el suelo con impaciencia. Al llegar a su destino caminó con pasos acelerados, parando frente a la última puerta. Intentó tranquilizarse antes de entrar. Acomodó un largo mechón rosa tras su oreja y tocó un par de veces, obteniendo el permiso de pasar. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar, mostrando un semblante preocupado al recaer sobre la persona sentada en la cama.

—¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? —pasó por alto a cualquier otra persona en el interior, yendo directo a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó inquieta, observando el vendaje del brazo derecho.

Sasuke asintió, restándole importancia a la joven. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima.

—No fue nada grave, Sakura.

Ella respiró aliviada.

—Me tenias muy preocupada. Me enteré del accidente y vine corriendo. ¿Sabes quién fue?

Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Kakashi y los demás ya detuvieron al responsable. Sé que pronto tendremos noticias de ellos —respondió con voz seria, después de todo Sakura también formaba parte de su equipo—. Cuando tengamos la información lo trasladarán a la estación de policía.

Haruno comprendió el problema, no podían dejar a ese sujeto en manos de las autoridades sin saber primero para qué grupo trabajaba o quién era su jefe. No obstante, su mirada esmeralda volvió a posarse sobre el vendaje del moreno.

—Pero fue muy arriesgado actuar a plena luz del día. ¿Qué planean? —cuestionó indignada, dudando un poco en la siguiente pregunta—. Y… ¿Y cómo te hiciste ésta herida en el brazo?

Sasuke bajó la mirada hasta su extremidad vendada, ahí donde mantenía su hueso dislocado a causa de caer sobre éste con el peso extra de Naruto -el áureo salió ileso-. Mantuvo su mirada bruna en ese punto, sintiéndose un idiota al recordar el momento del accidente. Podría decirse a sí mismo que "su cuerpo se movió solo" al ver que Uzumaki corría peligro, pero eso no le convencía, iba más allá de una simple excusa. Jamás pensó actuar de semejante manera. ¿Él? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Protegiendo a una persona que tenía menos de un mes en conocer? ¿El hombre déspota, dominador y vil, preocupándose por alguien más? Cualquiera de sus socios lo tacharían de vulnerable en esos segundos, pero a ninguno de ellos le mostraría esa faceta frágil.

Uchiha no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, no podía parecer una persona con sentimientos, ni mucho menos tener piedad -o caridad- por otro individuo. Ante los ojos de los demás, él utilizaba a las personas a su conveniencia, y eso en parte era verdad. Nunca tomaba en cuenta los _sentimentalismos_. Su padre le había demostrado la corrupción de la sociedad. En un mundo tan podrido como ése, solo podía sobrevivir siendo el más fuerte, sin importarle aplastar o destruir a otro. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sus idealismos, había protegido con su propio cuerpo a Naruto, impórtale poco que él mismo saliera herido. ¿Por qué? Continuaba inquiriéndose la razón.

Al principio pensó en Uzumaki como un vil negocio. No negaba la atracción física que despertó en él desde la primera vez que lo observó en el callejón; Naruto cautivó por completo sus sentidos. Pensó en el rubio como un excelente candidato para formar parte del _Black Angel's_. Su atractivo natural; ojos azules, cabellos rubios, piel trigueña y cuerpo fibroso, no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. No obstante, imaginar que ese cuerpo no le pertenecería solo a él le causaba un ardor en las entrañas. Una sensación que de ningún modo había experimentado por alguien más. Parecía ilógico sentir semejante atracción por un muchacho callejero que poco conocía, pero entre más lo tenía cerca, menos le importaba encontrar una respuesta a sus desvaríos mentales.

¿La razón de posponer tanto el ingreso de Naruto al club? Fácil, no lo quería compartir, Uzumaki sería solamente para él. ¿Solo atracción superficial? Esperaba que si, de lo contrario sus enemigos aprovecharían la situación.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Sakura movió ligeramente su hombro regresándolo a la realidad, la miró, había permanecido varios minutos callado. Sus labios pálidos se abrieron ligeramente pero no hubo respuesta, la voz de Uzumaki resonó antes que la suya.

—Fue mi culpa, Sakura-chan.

Haruno dejó de admirar el apacible rostro de Uchiha, girando hacia el rubio. Lo había omitido en todo ese tiempo, aunque el simple hecho de saber que Sasuke fue herido por culpa de Uzumaki, le hizo levantarse de golpe, caminado a grandes zancadas hasta pararse frente al menor. Frunció sus delgadas cejas y sujetó las solapas de su camisa naranja con ambas manos.

Naruto esperó esa reacción por parte de Sakura.

—¡Sabía que nos traerías muchos problemas! —reclamó en voz alta—. ¡Ahora por tu culpa, Sasuke-kun está herido!

Uzumaki desvió la mirada, ella tenía razón. Si Sasuke no lo hubiera protegido, no estaría con el brazo lastimado. Todo pasó tan rápido ante sus ojos, cuando parpadeó confundido ya estaban tirados en el suelo, él sobre el cuerpo de Uchiha. Nunca creyó que un tipo como el moreno arriesgara su seguridad, otro en su lugar habría puesto a salvo su propia vida antes de ayudarlo. Si el accidente hubiese pasado el mismo día que conoció a Sasuke, hubiera deseado que ese auto lo asesinara, sin embargo en ese instante no sabía que pensar. ¡Uchiha le salvó la vida! Ahora no solo le debía una exagerada cantidad de dinero, sino también el hecho de seguir respirando. El destino no podía odiarlo más.

—Sakura, él no tiene la culpa, el sujeto iba por ambos.

La voz grave de Sasuke le hizo deshacer su agarre. Ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho siendo consciente de la realidad. Uchiha nunca había defendido a nadie, y que Naruto fuera el causante de esas palabras le hacía sentirse mal. Lo sabía, Sasuke no hubiese hecho esa acción temeraria, a menos que Naruto significara algo más para él. ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? Suspiró ligeramente, intentando calmarse.

—Lo siento, Naruto, siempre que pasan cosas como éstas me altero mucho.

¿Cosas como esas? ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que intentaban matar a Sasuke? Conociendo los negocios de Uchiha sabía que tendría un motón de enemigos, pero nunca esperó que lo atacaran en su propio territorio y a plena luz del día. Naruto negó, mirándola a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, no tienes que disculparte-ttebayo.

Ella sonrió, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. A simple vista parecía un gesto tranquilo, pero la mueca adolorida del áureo decía lo contrario, Sakura poseía bastante fuerza. Él no soltó queja sabiendo que Haruno lo había hecho a propósito como pago. La mujer volvió a sonreírle, indicándole que no le guardaba rencor. «¿Será bipolar?» Naruto no evitó preguntarse. Aunque la escena fue interrumpida al notar que Uchiha comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, Sakura corrió junto a él para detenerlo.

—¡Debes descansar, Sasuke-kun!

El moreno ignoró el dolor en su brazo -y las palabras de Haruno-, continuando con su labor.

—Estoy bien, no estoy paralítico, Sakura —ella negó, sin lograr retenerlo—. Aún quedan muchos pendientes, y el accidente no me hará olvidar la razón de tu estancia aquí —señaló a Uzumaki, levantándose por completo.

Naruto, ajeno a ellos, reaccionó. ¡¿Después del accidente aún pensaba ponerlo a trabajar?! Retiraba todo lo bueno que pensó del moreno, seguía siendo un hombre bastardo y manipulador.

.

S&N

.

Luego de discutir unos minutos más sobre el estado de Uchiha, Haruno decidió ayudarlo, acomodó otro vendaje y le dio unos analgésicos para calmar el dolor, sabía un poco de medicina. Saliendo de la habitación, Sasuke caminaba junto a Sakura, ésta sostenía una _tablet_ entre sus manos indicándole no se qué cosas. Uchiha asentía de vez en cuando y ella anotaba en la agenda. Ambos ignoraban a Naruto que iba detrás, apretando los dientes y omitiendo la palabrería de los mayores. No entendía nada, no le interesaban los negocios sobre _software_. Ni siquiera le importaba aprovechar la distracción y escapar, sabía que tras el lente de las cámaras acomodadas en los pasillos, Kakashi lo vigilaba de cerca, apenas decidiera salir corriendo los guardias lo detendrían. Bufó molesto.

Continuó su trayecto distraído hasta chocar contra la espalda de Sasuke cuando éste paró de improvisto frente a una puerta de fina madera. Sobó su nariz por el golpe, observando cómo ingresaban a la habitación. Tragó saliva, dándose una idea de lo que había dentro del lugar.

—Pasa, Naruto —invitó Haruno, jalándolo del brazo—. Ésta será tu área de trabajo.

Uzumaki parpadeó desconcertado, esperó encontrarse con una habitación llena de instrumentos de tortura, infinidad de juguetes sexuales y un grupo de individuos depravados manoseando a jovencitos desnudos o vestidos con piel. Sasuke fue muy claro al decirle que manejaba un Club para la diversión de altos funcionarios degenerados, pero lo que encontró distaba mucho de su imaginación.

Sakura rió al notar la cara confundida del menor.

—¿Sorprendido?

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza, detallando cada parte del lugar: un lujoso casino con bar incluido. Tan espacioso, fino y elegante como los presentados en las Vegas.

—Quita esa cara de idiota y entra, nadie va a morderte, dobe.

Naruto frunció las cejas, e ignorando la "invitación" de Sasuke, miró a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sakura-chan?

—Ya te lo dije, ésta será tu área de trab…

—¡No seré la puta mesera de esos viejos asquerosos!

Interrumpió de improvisto. Ella arrugó los labios ante las groseras palabras de Uzumaki, y le dio un golpe en las costillas. Naruto soltó un quejido, sobándose la zona.

—¡No, idiota! Trabajarás aquí en el casino como crupier —la mujer entrecerró los ojos, molesta—. Te dije que esto no es un vulgar prostíbulo. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

En parte tenía lógica. Naruto era muy bueno en los juegos de azar; jugando, repartiendo cartas y controlando las apuestas. Sabía la mayoría de los juegos, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo con orgullo, también conocía un sinfín de formas para hacer trampa. Exprimir a los clientes no le sería difícil. Pero esa razón no le convencía. Giró su cabeza buscando la mirada de Sasuke. Una clara pregunta impregnaba su mirada azul, esperando encontrar respuesta en esas pupilas brunas.

—¿Por qué-ttebayo?

Simple cuestión.

¿Por qué trabajaría repartiendo cartas en vez de vender su cuerpo? No comprendía los pensamientos, ni los actos de Uchiha. Otro en su lugar lo hubiese sometido desde la noche que despertó en la habitación de Hong Kong. ¿Sasuke sería diferente a esa gente retorcida que humilló a su madre? Necesitaba una pista, aunque el moreno no pensaba dársela. Uchiha jamás daba explicaciones y no comenzaría en ese momento.

Un incomodo silencio cayó sobre los tres. Sakura no sabía que decir, Naruto deseaba una contestación y Sasuke no pensaba responder. ¿Uzumaki no podía quedarse callado y ser agradecido por esa oferta? Parecía que no. Sin embargo aquella presión fue disuelta por la presencia de otro individuo. Un hombre salió de la bodega, cargando una caja.

—¡Sai! —llamó Sakura, disolviendo el mutismo—. Ven, te presentaré a alguien.

Sai no entendió la tensión, solo dejó la caja en la barra y caminó hasta ellos sonriendo de una manera falsa.

—No sabía que vendrían hoy, pero escuché de Kakashi que tendríamos a un nuevo integrante.

Haruno asintió.

—Él es Uzumaki Naruto —le indicó a Sai y luego al blondo—. Naruto, te presento a Shimura Sai, el encargado del bar y el casino.

—Hola —Uzumaki alzó la mano por inercia, esperando un saludo.

—Hola, Naruto-kun —respondió, mirándolo de arriba a abajo sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres un chico muy lindo y atractivo.

El menor frunció el ceño, que otro hombre le dijera "lindo y atractivo" no le alentaba demasiado. Menos en un club de _ese_ tipo, los hombres ricos aprovechándose de su poder para subyugar a otras personas siempre le dieron asco. Naruto intentó sonreír esperando el apretón de manos, sin embargo la extremidad paliducha no apretó su palma, sino bajó en un rápido movimiento hasta estrujarle el trasero. Uzumaki saltó sobre su lugar, dando un paso hacia atrás y apretando los puños.

—Sai —siseó Sasuke, molesto por el repentino _saludo_.

—Sólo es un saludo amistoso —concordó, ignorando la mala cara de su jefe—. No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, yo lo cuidaré de todos los demás.

Uchiha lo dudaba, teniendo al principal agresor ocupando el espacio personal del rubio. Qué por suerte, podía defenderse muy bien solo, pues al recuperarse de la impresión, no dudó en estampar su puño contra la sonrisa del albino.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme el culo-ttebayo!

Shimura cayó al suelo, sobándose su mejilla roja debido al impacto. Naruto podía mostrar una complexión menuda, pero sus golpes tenían bastante fuerza.

—Ya me quedó claro, qué carácter —aún sonriendo se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa—. Parece que te hace falta un buen polvo para quitarte ese mal humor. La abstinencia puede causar eyaculación precoz o disfunción eréctil, aunque tal vez tu verdadero problema es que tienes un pene pequeño.

Un nuevo golpe recibió el rostro de Sai, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa a Uchiha, Haruno sólo negó con la cabeza. Ella conocía a Shimura de años, y aún le costaba comprender esa cualidad de comentar idioteces. Comprendía la reacción del rubio. No obstante un tono de celular irrumpió en el salón. Sasuke sacó su móvil, miró el nombre en la pantalla y alejándose unos pasos del barullo, contestó.

—Dime, Kakashi.

—_El sujeto no ha querido decir nada. ¿Pasamos al plan B?_

—Esperen, voy para allá.

Cortó la llamada, caminó hasta Haruno y ella comprendió la situación.

—Sakura, indícale a Naruto lo demás, tengo que irme.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, yo me haré cargo.

El azabache salió del casino, dejando preocupación en los ojos esmeralda de la joven. Ella decidió pensar en otras cosas, jaló a Naruto del brazo y dejó a Sai sentado en el suelo. Debía acatar la orden de su jefe.

Ambos continuaron el recorrido.

Sakura le presentó a otras personas que trabajaban ahí. Esa tarde conoció a Yamanaka Ino -la eterna rival del Sakura-, una bonita rubia de exuberantes curvas, encomendada al área de recepción. Hyuuga Neji y su esposa Hinata, encargados del teatro y Akimichi Choji el chef principal del restauran. Todos fueron amables con él, haciéndole reconsiderar la verdadera careta de Sasuke. Nadie hablaba mal de Uchiha. A decir verdad, el habiente laboral diferenciaba demasiado a lo que él había supuesto en un principio. Riéndose de las peleas entre Haruno y Yamanaka, notando la cara roja -sin olvidar el tartamudeo- de Hyuuga cada vez que alagaba su trabajo, y observando la obsesión de Akimichi por la comida, por un momento, solo por unos cuantos minutos, olvidó todos sus problemas, preguntándose si Menma estaría feliz por haberse deshecho de él.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su hermano en esos momentos? A pesar de todo, esperaba que estuviera bien. Porque él había encontrado personas amables.

.

S&N

.

«Hong Kong»

Orochimaru mantenía la vista fija sobre las múltiples fotografías esparcidas en su escritorio, su mano las movía una por una, mientras con la otra sostenía una copa de vino, tomando un sorbo de vez en cuando. Las primeras imágenes pertenecían a Sasuke, visto desde diferentes ángulos dándole la impresión de estar vigilado a distancia. En el otro paquete tenía varias fotos de su sobrino Naoki, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las fotografías de un chico rubio que acompañaba al mayor. Al principio no le tomó importancia, pensando que solo sería la nueva "puta" de Sasuke. Sin embargo capturó su completa atención al saber que lo había llevado hasta la residencia Uchiha. Nadie entraba a esa casa, a menos que le importara.

Pero lo que terminó por apresar su atención, fue observar por completo el rostro de ese chico rubio.

Era idéntico a su nuevo subordinado, si cambiaba el color de cabellos y ojos, serían copias perfectas. Debía recompensar a su espía por mandarle tan buenas fotografías. Nunca -desde que Sasuke le hizo la cicatriz- había dejado de vigilarlo en busca de una _brecha_. Parecía que su paciencia pronto tendría resultados.

—¿Qué ha pensado hacer, señor? La primera parte del plan resultó bien.

La pregunta de Kabuto interrumpió su apacible concentración, despegó sus ojos amarillos de las imágenes, concentrándose en el semblante de su subordinado.

—Da la indicación, lo quiero muerto antes que abra la boca.

Kabuto asintió, mandando la señal desde su celular.

—¿Proseguiremos con la segunda parte?

Orochimaru ignoró la cuestión, volvió a mirar las fotografías y eligió una, aventándosela al de lentes, éste la sostuvo a tiempo.

—Dime que ves ahí, Kabuto.

Yakushi detalló con atención la imagen de la persona en el papel.

—Si no fuera por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, diría que es Menma.

La serpiente sonrió.

—Exacto. Y no solo eso, creo que tengo un mejor plan para arruinar a ese detestable Uchiha —agarró una foto de Sasuke y la apretó con furia—. Ese maldito arruinó mis negocios, y no sólo eso, también me dejó éste recuerdo —señaló su cara y alzó otra foto—. Además, su pequeño sobrino cada día está más lindo, justo como a mí me gustan —relamió sus labios.

—¿Qué piensa hacer?

—No te impacientes, mi querido Kabuto. Lo primero que necesito es llamar a Menma —el viperino hombre sonrió—. Mantenlo vigilado, pronto lo utilizaremos a nuestro antojo.

Yakushi asintió.

—Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama.

.

S&N

.

Menma le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla al suelo, la pisó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel, comenzando a caminar por el barrio rojo. Su rutina nunca cambiaba, y su alrededor también parecía siempre igual; los mismos anuncios destartalados de neón, los vagabundos entre la basura, las mujeres vendiéndose en las esquinas y los distribuidores de droga buscando adolescentes estúpidos. Nada parecía diferente en ese lugar. Hasta podría imaginar ir a su "hogar" y ser recibido por una queja.

Rió con ironía. No, nada sería igual.

Naruto no estaría ahí, no lo regañaría ni le sonreiría dándole un tazón de ramen, él mismo había despreciado todo eso por salvar su patética vida. Aún seguía preguntándose cómo fue tan imbécil para caer tan bajo, al grado de romper el único lazo importante en su vida. Y ahora el destino parecía restregárselo a la cara, riéndose de su martirio. Cada vez que asesinaba a una persona por petición de Orochimaru se preguntaba que más bajo podía caer. Él ya no tenía salida. ¿Y Naruto? Lo ignoraba, pero no descansaría hasta verlo otra vez y regresarlo a su lado, así tuviera que volver a vender su alma al demonio.

Continuó su trayecto adentrándose en otro de los tantos callejones oscuros, siendo interrumpido por el ruido de unos botes metálicos al caer. Frunció el ceño, sacó su pistola y giró a encarar a su perseguidor, para su sorpresa solo eran dos niños pordioseros de casi once años. El niño de cabellos naranjas -que parecía el mayor- tembló ligeramente al ver el arma, pero aún asustado cubrió con su cuerpo al niño pelirrojo. La simple escena le hizo recordar una vez más a su hermano. Bufó molesto, guardando el arma.

—¿Qué pretendes al parecer valiente? —miró al niño mayor—. No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso y podrías terminar muerto por preocuparte de alguien más.

Las crudas palabras del moreno causaron un escalofrío en ellos. No obstante el niño pelirrojo tomó valor, saliendo del escondite para defender a su amigo.

—¡Es muy fuerte y confío en él! ¡No tienes derecho a decir cosas malas de Yahiko!

Yahiko miró sorprendido al pelirrojo.

—Nagato.

Uzumaki hizo una mueca. Continuaban recordándole su infancia.

—¿Es tu hermano?

Yahiko volvió a observarlo.

—No, pero lo protejo como si lo fuera. Somos huérfanos y no tenemos hogar, nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente.

—Los lazos con las personas se rompen en cualquier momento.

Nagato negó varias veces, desmintiendo la frase de Uzumaki.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Un gran cariño no puede romperse tan fácil.

Y ante las palabras decididas, Menma -por primera vez desde hace mucho- sonrió ligeramente.

—Tal vez tengas razón —encogió los hombros, y continuó caminando haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran.

Ellos no movieron ni un paso.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Yahiko, desconfiado.

Menma los observó de reojo.

—¿No quieren comer un plato de ramen? Yo invito.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, no podían confiar en un extraño. Menos en un tipo que portaba un arma -y que sus ojos rojos daban miedo-, pero el chillido de sus tripas los traicionó. Menma no esperó respuesta, encogió los hombros nuevamente y continuó caminando. Unos pasos más adelante notó la presencia de los niños tras él. Iban tomados de la mano en un signo de seguridad. Definitivamente se parecían a ellos dos cuando niños.

.

S&N

.

Su día pasaba rápido. Sakura también lo llevó al área de oficinas administrativas -la parte que pocos conocían-, la encargada del buen funcionamiento del negocio. Ahí conoció a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina llamado Sabaku no Gaara. Bastante serio, aunque le pareció una buena persona. Sabaku le habló de contabilidad, cosa que no entendió. Gaara era otra de las pocas personas que sabían del verdadero origen de ese club. Sasuke pudo haber disuelto los negocios de su difunto padre, pero desgraciadamente, si hacía eso la Corporación también se vería afectada. Uchiha continuó con los negocios sólo para mantener la empresa que también perteneció a su madre y abuelos. Mantuvo los negoción de Fugaku, pero a su propio modo.

Casi terminaban el recorrido.

—Todos fueron muy amables… menos Sai.

Sabaku rodó los ojos.

—Yo conocí a Sai cuando él trabajaba aquí.

—¿Sai trabajaba de acompañante en el _Black Angel's_?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Sí, Sasuke me contrató para llevar la contabilidad. Vivía con mis hermanos en Hokkaidõ, aunque mi hermana se casó con Shikamaru, su compañero de trabajo, y mi otro hermano quedó a cargo del negocio familiar. Yo decidí venir a Tokio y trabajar aquí. La primera vez que vine, Sai pensó que era un cliente y casi me jaló hasta una habitación —frunció las cejas al recordarlo. Naruto rió comprensivo, imaginándose a Sai acosando al pobre Gaara—. Mis hermanos vienen a visitarme una vez al mes, aunque no les gusta éste lugar. Kankuro dice que soy muy confiado.

Uzumaki volvió a reír.

—Mi hermano Menma siempre me decía lo mismo-ttebayo.

Sakura, atenta a la plática, lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Tienes un hermano, Naruto? —preguntó Haruno, el rubio asintió nervioso, percatándose de su error—. Qué raro, cuando nos vimos en la cafetería de Hong Kong, a Sasuke-kun le dijiste que no tenías familia. Y ahora que recuerdo, ese día parecías algo diferente.

Naruto sudó frío. Tan entretenido estaba que olvidó su situación. ¡Debía dejar de ser un ingenuo!

—Casi nunca lo veo, y no pensé que fuera importante, por eso dije que no tenía familia.

—¿Y para qué necesitabas tanto dinero? —cuestionó de improvisto ella.

«Es lo que quisiera saber yo» pensó el menor. Aún le intrigaba saber cuál había sido la causa de llevar a Menma hasta esos extremos. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía relación con la noche de la paliza y ese yakuza. Desde ese momento Menma no fue el mismo. ¿Por qué no confió en él? Tal vez nunca lo descubriría.

—Es un secreto-ttebayo.

Intentó sonreír, dando por concluida la cuestión.

.

S&N

.

La noche por fin había llegado.

El casino comenzó a llenarse lentamente, los clientes -altos cargos distinguidos- disfrutaban de la compañía, las bebidas y el juego. Los anfitriones eran hombres jóvenes apuestos, con trajes finos y buenos modales, parecían modelos de catálogo. Sasuke entró al lugar, siendo saludado por varios de ellos, el moreno sólo asintió antes de ocupar un lugar en el bar. Sai le sirvió un vodka, y sin desaparecer su rara sonrisa le indicó con la cabeza al lado derecho. Uchiha giró lentamente encontrándose con la figura de Naruto a unos metros. Uzumaki vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco negro encima, acompañado de una corbata, unos ajustados pantalones oscuros y zapatos del mismo tono, sus rebeldes cabellos rubios le daban un aire atrayente. Parecía concentrado en barajear las cartas con bastante habilidad, las pasaba de una mano a otra, la velocidad de sus dedos impresionaba a los hombres alrededor de la mesa de juego.

No pudo apartar sus orbes carbón de él. Cada vez su interés por ese joven callejero aumentaba. Sin embargo su concentración desapareció al escuchar la conversación de un par de sujetos que pedían un trago.

—Es un desperdicio tener a un chico tan atractivo solo de crupier.

—Sí, un verdadero desperdicio. Seguro caería ante el primer regalo costoso.

Ambos hombres rieron, siendo callados por el repentino sonido del vaso de cristal estampándose contra la barra.

—Nadie tocará a Naruto.

Los tipos voltearon hacia la voz, encontrándose con la mala cara del azabache.

—Sólo fue una opinión, Uchiha-sama.

Sasuke rió prepotente.

—En el _Black Angel'_s nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. ¿Acaso quieren que cancele su tarjeta?

Ellos tragaron grueso ante la intimidante mirada carbón. Sabían que Uchiha no se refería solo al club, él era un hombre peligroso de armas tomar. La fortuna de Sasuke -y su poder en el mercado financiero- superaba las suyas con creces. A pesar de su corta edad de veinticuatro años, ese _muchacho_ podía hacerlos pedazos. Ambos negaron, escondiendo su pánico bajo un rostro de indignación, dieron media vuelta regresando a su mesa de juego.

Uchiha bufó molesto.

Naruto podría ser un excelente negocio, no dudaba en su "buen ojo". Cualquiera de esas personas gastaría una fortuna comprando caros obsequios para obtener el interés del menor, pagarían lo suficiente por pasar una sola noche con él. Exprimían a esos viejos sacándoles cada dólar o yen de sus cuentas bancarias. En el restaurant, el teatro, el casino y las demás habitación, sería lo mismo; todo el edificio del _Black Angel's_. Después de todo Uzumaki tenía razón, esa situación se resumía a una "transacción" entre el dinero y el cuerpo de una persona. ¿La diferencia con los demás clubes? Sus anfitriones decidían con quién pasar la noche. Y dudaba que Naruto acatara las reglas. No, para el áureo ya poseía otros planes, el altercado de esa mañana le hizo pensar demasiado.

Recordó al agresor, aquel hombre no dijo ni una palabra a pesar de la tortura. ¿Qué tramaba? Lo ignoraba, llevándolo a esa visita al casino. No podía confiarse al dejar solo a Uzumaki. Además, su sobrino le hizo prometerle que Naruto jugaría con él por la mañana. La sonrisa de Naoki valía más que cualquier dinero sucio de sus clientes. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan compasivo? En ningún momento, solo demostraba esa faceta con las personas importantes para él.

Las horas continuaron degustando las bebidas. Poco a poco los clientes fueron desapareciendo, Sai salió a dejar el inventario de esa noche, aprovechando para molestar a Gaara. Naruto no había notado su presencia al permanecer de espaldas acomodando las fichas, y Sasuke vio a su alrededor percatándose de la soledad del lugar. El personal de limpieza apareció, pero él indicó con una seña que cerrara la puerta, la mujer asintió saliendo en silencio.

Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, con la mano sana deshizo su propia corbata y desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Caminó sigilosamente -cual felino- hasta el rubio, cuando estuvo tras él no dudó en pasarle su brazo y colocar su nariz en el cuello, respirando el olor a cítricos de Naruto. Uzumaki brincó sobre su lugar, sintiendo el brazo fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con un aroma a colonia fina y varonil, aunada la respiración de Uchiha, le causó un estremecimiento. Frunció el ceño, intentando no parecer nervioso ante el acto. ¿Desde cuándo le alteraba la presencia del moreno? Las anteriores veces también lo había acorralado, sintiendo asco al percibir su toque. Su simple presencia le enfurecía. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente ahora? Posiblemente demasiadas emociones habían alterado su parte racional.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo? Suéltame —removió su cuerpo.

Sasuke no respondió, empezando a besar la piel canela del cuello. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. ¡Suficiente! Reunió toda su fuerza dando media vuelta, empujando al otro. Pero no esperó encontrase con la camisa abierta del moreno, dejando ver su pecho pálido y musculoso. Sus mejillas enrojecieron. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

—Hmp.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras! —reclamó, desviando la mirada, intentando calmar el calor en su rostro.

Uchiha rió ante la imagen.

—¿Ahora actúas como una mujercita virgen? —Naruto apretó los puños—. ¿Acaso quieres que cambie de opinión y te ponga como la atracción principal, dobe?

El azabache volvió a acercarse, alzó su única mano libre, sujetando con fuerza el mentón del áureo, mirándolo a los ojos. La pregunta no lo intimidó, al contrario, rió burlón sin despegar sus irises añiles de los brunos. La tensión aumentaba a cada minuto. No sabía qué tipo de "tensión", pero algo le decía que su cuerpo reaccionaría en cualquier segundo.

—¿Quieres que sea tu zorra, y no la de ellos-ttebayo?

—Podríamos ponerlo de esa forma.

El empresario atrajo el rostro del callejero, uniendo sus labios sin restricciones. Lo besó sin ningún miramiento, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores -y para su sorpresa-, Naruto le correspondió. No sabía a qué debía tal interés, y poco le importó. Uzumaki mandó a la mierda su parte cuerda y pasó sus brazos por la nuca del mayor, quien aprovechó abrazándolo por la cintura guiándolo hasta la mesa de póker. Ni siquiera su brazo lastimado le impediría aprovechar la oportunidad. Uchiha bajó su única mano libre hasta la entrepierna del rubio, apretando la hombría del menor aún sobre la ropa. Maldecía internamente la ausencia de su otra extremidad. Naruto soltó un repentino gemido entre ambas bocas al recaer en los movimientos de Uchiha. Sasuke, no conforme, aprovechó la sumisión del blondo desabrochando su pantalón metiendo la mano dentro de los bóxers, donde estrujó el miembro desnudo. Comenzó a subir y bajar sus dedos, proporcionándole otra corriente eléctrica al _crupier_. No pudo evitar restregar su propio pene -ya erecto- contra las piernas de Uzumaki.

La mente de ambos se nubló. Ninguno de ellos había experimentado tanto con pocas acciones. Sasuke con experiencia y Naruto sin ella, parecían un par de adolescentes recién descubriendo la palabra _placer_.

Uzumaki solo necesitó unos movimientos más rápidos para terminar sobre la mano de Sasuke, éste dibujó una sonrisa petulante. Ocupó esa misma mano para levantarlo y sentarlo sobre la mesa, abriéndole las piernas. Sin embargo antes de tocar el primer botón, unos fuertes toques a la puerta los interrumpieron. Naruto abrió bastante los ojos, como si hubiese estado en una especie de trance. Consciente de sus actos, bajó de la mesa acomodándose su ropa. ¡¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?! ¿Y con Sasuke? Por su parte, Uchiha bufó abrochando su camisa desarreglada. Los toques volvieron a sonar, caminó hasta la entrada y abrió, observando la conocida figura de su jefe de seguridad. Hatake parecía sonreír bajo la máscara.

—Siento molestar, Sasuke —movió la mano, en un gesto de disculpa, no pasó desapercibido el alterado rubio a espaldas del moreno. No debía ser un genio para saber lo que estaban haciendo—. Pero necesito hablar contigo, es algo urgente.

Uchiha borró su mueca enfadada, dando lugar a una seria. Kakashi no lo interrumpiría a menos que fuera algo importante.

—¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?

Hatake nunca andaba con rodeos.

—Continuamos intentando sin conseguir información del sujeto, íbamos a trasladarlo con Ibiki, pero apenas salimos por la parte trasera del edificio, alguien le disparó. Lo mataron —informó en voz baja—. Y eso no es todo, antes de morir le dio por decir "su última palabra"… un nombre.

—¿Orochimaru?

El mayor negó.

—No, dijo Menma.

Naruto paró repentinamente de acomodar su ropa sintiendo la falta de aire, no solo por sus acciones anteriores, sino por escuchar el nombre de su hermano. ¿Qué relación tenia Menma con ese hombre que intentó matarlos? ¿Tanto lo odiaba? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez pronto lo descubriría.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, dije que en una semana y ya pasó un mes y nada XD, pero en verdad que no sabía cómo seguir, mis problemas existenciales fueron más grandes y no puede tocar este fic por un largo tiempo u.u Pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible n.n**_

_**Y bueno, como se darán cuenta a pesar de que Sasuke lo "compró", también lo salvó, y por eso Naruto (teniendo ese corazón tan grande XD) ha comenzado a verlo con otros ojos :3, en verdad espero que les haya gustado este capi n.n Y para los que se preguntaron porque los ojos violetas de Naoki (y no azules o negros), pues porque estaba viendo Dragon ball y vi a Trunks, Bulma tiene el cabello azul y Vegeta negro, y da como resultado el color violeta ._. Que original XD Y que ya no les sorprenda que Sasuke resultó un terrón de azúcar XD, por que en el manga (spoiler del 619) ya lo dijo Tobirama con su explicación del sharingan XD**_

_**Pero dejando eso a un lado quiero agradecerles a las personas que pasan a comentar, ustedes tienen mi mayor agradecimiento :3, por eso muchas gracias a: **__kykyo-chan, Ecatl, catunacaty, sasunaru-mvc, Lyra Raven-k, YazUzumaki, Beauty-Dream (una estrellita de oro también para ti por tus comentarios :3), Zanza-chan, kaoryciel94,jennitanime, Junadashi (x5 XD), TSUNADE25, meikojoker, kaii-chn, Saku-Aya, Katari-chan (espero que no te moleste que te diga así :3), Hinaby, Noahs, NelIra y Linne-'Malfoy._

_**Ah, y otra cosa antes de irme, los invito a leer el one-shot que les prometí, se que dije que lo publicaría en una semana después de la anterior actualización, pero me quede en blanco, y lo pude terminar apenas, así que si gustan pueden darse una vuelta por él, se llama "**__Hart__**"**__**y es la "compensación" para los que esperaban BSDM **__[Bondage, disciplina, dominación, sumisión, sadismo y masoquismo] __**en esta historia XD**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, un review? o.O? **_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	7. VII Lie

**VII. Lie**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

"Dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidado por la persona delante de él, sonriéndole de manera cínica. No recordaba sus palabras, pero las consecuencias recayeron de inmediato. ¿Por qué le había contado la verdad a Sasuke? Y más importante. ¡¿Cómo encontró a Menma tan rápido?! Apenas tenía un día de habérselo dicho. Uchiha no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—¿Qué te parece, _dobe_?

Uzumaki no respondió, aún atónito. Retrocedió otro paso esperando encontrar una salida, pero la pared tras él le impidió su cometido. Observó nuevamente el cuerpo atado -y amordazado- de su hermano. Menma permanecía ahí sentado, con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Un arma perteneciente a Sasuke. ¡Uchiha no podía hacerle eso! Tal vez no lo conocía demasiado, pero Sasuke no mataría a su hermano mayor frente a sus ojos. ¿O sí?

—No lo hagas, Sasuke —pidió en voz baja, desconociéndose al escucharse.

Uchiha volvió a torcer los labios en una sonrisa.

—Esto le pasa a la gente que me engaña y se burla de mí, Naruto.

—No lo hagas —repitió, mirando los ojos desorbitados de Menma pidiéndole ayuda en una muda suplica.

Como respuesta, solo escuchó el estruendo del arma al ser disparada."

…

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, intentando identificar algo entre la oscuridad. Sintió el sudor bajar por sus sienes, oyó el entrecortado sonido de su respiración y percibió bajo sus manos el inconfundible confort del futón de su habitación. ¿Un sueño? ¡Un maldito sueño! Solo le bastó unos segundos para recordar todo; luego de la interrupción de Hatake no dudó en acomodar su ropa y salir corriendo del casino rumbo al baño, cerró con seguro yendo directo al lavabo a mojarse la cara. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar claramente. Al salir fue Sakura quien lo llevó a la mansión sin volver a encontrarse a Sasuke.

—Me voy a volver loco-ttebayo —susurró para sí mismo.

No sabía si había relación entre su hermano y el hombre que intentó matarlos en el estacionamiento. Existían muchas personas con el nombre de Menma. ¿Cierto? Además, el recién encuentro con Uchiha tampoco ayudaba. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? ¡¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?! Negó varias veces, cubriendo su cabeza con la colcha, esperando dormir para dejar de pensar en cosas incoherentes. Sasuke no sería capaz de matar a Menma por mentirle. ¿Verdad?

.

S&N

.

Naoki giró su cabeza hacia la ventana abierta, dejó su libro de dibujos a un lado y observó las nubes esponjosas cruzar el cielo. Aquel tono azul le recordó a los ojos de su madre, siempre lo veía para no olvidarla. Sasuke le había regalado una foto de sus padres, pero existían ocasiones que le parecía difícil mantener sus memorias intactas. Aunque ésta vez, no pudo evitar asociarlo a una nueva persona: su nuevo amigo.

—¿Terminaste?

La voz del hombre le hizo voltear, y sonrió entregándole el libro. Éste sujetó el cuaderno revisando la página. Iruka Umino era su maestro particular.

—Iruka-sensei —llamó.

El mayor dejó de admirar los colores, prestándole atención al pequeño.

—Dime.

—¿Cuál es la habitación de Naruto?

Umino no respondió. Siendo parte del personal de confianza conocía las actividades de Uchiha, y el rubio entraba en ese tipo de "negocios" que no debían mencionarse en casa. Menos frente al niño. Intentó sonreír, desviando el tema.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No parecía adecuado responder con otra pregunta, pero debía ser precavido.

—¡No se responde con otra pregunta! —corrigió, haciendo un mohín—. Solo quiero que juegue conmigo.

El profesor detalló el semblante alegre del pequeño, recordando pocas veces haberlo visto. El niño sólo deseaba un poco de cariño. Sabía que Sasuke lo quería, pero el moreno siempre permanecía fuera de casa debido a los negocios, dejando a Naoki solo, el pequeño Uchiha procuraba ser fuerte y no causar problemas, aunque en el interior necesitara aquel afecto. Sonrió comprensivo.

—Está bien, termina el próximo ejercicio y hablaré con Sasuke-san.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó—. ¡Por eso eres mi maestro preferido!

Umino rió.

—Soy tu único maestro, Naoki.

—Pero eres mi preferido.

Iruka no debatió y le palmeó la cabeza antes de escribir en el pequeño pizarrón que ahí residía. Naoki comenzó a copiarlo a prisa, deseaba terminar y jugar con Naruto.

.

S&N

.

Los ojos brunos de Sasuke recorrían cada línea escrita sobre la pantalla, aquel reporte contenía la recopilación de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio. Al terminar de leer cerró el archivo y frunció el ceño. Después del atentado, la información sobre el sujeto responsable era nula. No encontraba referencias de ese tipo, el único dato obtenido fue su nombre: Mizuki Touji. Sin embargo no bajaría la guardia hasta dar con el verdadero responsable.

—¿Qué harás, Sasuke-kun?

Escuchó la pregunta, recordando que no permanecía solo, frente a él, Sakura y Kakashi esperaban sus indicaciones.

—Por ahora sólo reforzaremos la seguridad en la mansión y el edificio del _Black Angel's_ —indicó a Haruno, luego miró a Hatake—. ¿Investigaste sobre ese tal Menma?

Kakashi asintió, estuvo a punto de responder pero la voz de Sakura le interrumpió.

—¿Menma? —cuestionó curiosa—. Qué casualidad, el hermano de Naruto se llama igual.

Ambos hombres la miraron. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Kakashi inquirió:

—¿Naruto tiene un hermano?

Ella asintió.

—Eso parece, pero nunca lo ve —contestó, recordando la respuesta de Naruto cuando le cuestionó lo mismo—. Por eso dice que él es huérfano.

Uchiha arrugó las cejas ligeramente. ¿Serían la misma persona? ¿El hermano de Uzumaki y el tipo que buscaba tendrían relación? Parecía una coincidencia bastante extraña. O tal vez solo exageraba, existían bastantes personas en Japón con el mismo nombre.

—No importa —decidió descartarlo—. Seguiremos investigando, encárgate de eso, Kakashi.

Hatake sonrió bajo su bufanda y alzó su pulgar antes de salir de la habitación. Sakura guardó su agenda, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Otra cosa, Sakura.

—¿Qué necesitas, Sasuke-kun?

—Quiero que Naruto también tenga vigilancia en el casino.

Haruno bajó la mirada, apretando la agenda entre sus manos. «¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?!» quiso gritarle, pero desistió hacerlo e intentó sonreír. Con cada día que pasaba, reafirmaba sus sospechas.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, me haré cargo de los detalles.

Uchiha asintió concentrando su mirada en la computadora, sin percatarse de los cristalinos ojos de Haruno. Ella salió rápido, procurando no mostrar un semblante deplorable. Fuera de la vista del moreno, recargó su espalda sobre la pared.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él, y no ella? Posiblemente lo supo desde aquella noche cuando Sasuke observó a Naruto por primera vez entre las sombras del callejón. Simple atracción física en aquel momento, pero que iba transformándose poco a poco en algo más. El carácter fuerte de Uzumaki, su entereza, la forma de desafiarlo y no verlo como un "Dios" arrodillándose a sus pies cumpliendo sus deseos, todo aquello conquistó a Sasuke. Ella -tan pendiente de cada gesto del azabache- lo notaba. Parecía un cambio mínimo, pero en una persona como Uchiha significaba demasiado. No obstante, los días dónde _aborrecía_ a cada persona que llegaba a Sasuke con intensiones sentimentales quedaron atrás. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo necesitaba el momento adecuado.

Sakura había tomado una decisión.

.

S&N

.

Uzumaki salió de su habitación en dirección al jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire, sin embargo dudó en continuar al ver a Sasuke parado en la puerta, éste permanecía con la espalda contra el marco, observando hacia el exterior. Quiso dar media vuelta -no que fuera cobarde, pero su maldito sueño permanecía bastante lucido-, sin lograr su cometido debido la voz de Uchiha. Sasuke giró sobre su lugar.

—¿Piensas huir otra vez?

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Huir? ¡Cómo si pudiera hacerlo! El tono burlón de la pregunta le enojó, dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, aunque apenas miró su rostro, las escenas del sueño comenzaron a taladrarle la cabeza, pero al percatarse de la camisa abierta del mayor, esas imágenes fueron sustituidas por los recuerdos de la noche en el casino. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y desvió la mirada.

—¡No te interesa lo que yo haga! —respondió unos segundos después.

El azabache alzó una ceja sin comprender. ¿Por qué Uzumaki no lo veía a los ojos?

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás rojo —levantó la mano para tocarle la frente. Naruto le dio un manotazo.

—¡No me toques!

Uchiha rió.

—Pues no estás enfermo, sigues igual de arisco que siempre —lo miró fijamente, logrando que los orbes azules del áureo continuaran en otro punto. Por alguna razón le encantaba hacerlo enojar, admirando esas muecas en el rostro del menor—. ¿O te pongo nervioso, dobe?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, girando a encárale, pero los insultos quedaron olvidados al percibir un olor bastante familiar.

—¿Ramen?

Soltó la pregunta al aire, Uchiha le respondió.

—Sí, es lo que hoy cocinaron. ¿Te gusta esa comida?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es lo mejor del mundo-ttebayo!

Sasuke observó esos ojos brillantes y la sonrisa tonta. Solo Naruto armaría tanto alboroto por una insípida comida, olvidándose de su mal humor al instante. Y no supo cómo fue capaz de articular la siguiente pregunta, salió de sus labios _sin pensar_.

—¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

Uzumaki parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Salir del cuarto y comer en la mesa principal?

—¿En verdad? —lo miró desconfiado—. ¿Qué tramas ésta vez, bastardo?

El mayor rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Nada —advirtió con simpleza. Tampoco iba a rogarle. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota de Uzumaki? —. ¿Quieres o no, usurantonkachi?

Naruto pareció pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, logrando que Uchiha alzara las comisuras de sus labios un poco. No pudo despegar sus irises cielo de ese gesto, recriminándose de inmediato al recobrar su sentido común—. ¡Solo porqué me encanta el ramen!

Siendo sincero -a pesar de todo- algo dentro de Naruto comenzaba a percibir a Sasuke de diferente manera. Empezaba a conocer la verdadera personalidad del moreno, y no la careta que mostraba ante todos.

Sasuke Uchiha solo era un ser humano de carne y hueso como cualquier otro.

.

S&N

.

Los días continuaron pasando, conllevando una rara convivencia en la residencia Uchiha. Una tarde mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Sasuke le dijo que no quería a un "ignorante" en su casa. El rubio nunca había ido a una escuela, lo poco que sabía lo aprendió en las calles. Por dicha razón le enfureció el ser denigrado, y no dudó en golpearlo. No obstante antes de soltar la primera patada, Sasuke le presentó a Iruka, su nuevo profesor. Debía admitir que eso le sorprendió. Tomar clases con Naoki le pareció extraño a su edad, pero le gustaba. Lentamente fue ganándose la confianza del castaño, descubriendo que Umino parecía muy cercano al jefe de seguridad, el pervertido de Kakashi, quien siempre lo encontraba leyendo una novela erótica llamada Icha Icha Paradise. A pesar de ello, Hatake resultó ser una persona bastante agradable, el hombre de cabellos plata -nuevamente por petición de Uchiha- le enseñó defensa personal. Kakashi había sido el maestro de Sakura y Sasuke desde jóvenes. Haruno también le ayudó con algunas actividades, aunque le parecía que lo mantenía vigilado.

Y en ocasiones, cuando jugaba con Naoki en el estanque, Sasuke los veía desde la entrada, recargando su espalda en la madera, manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Sentía la mirada de Uchiha sobre él, pero al voltear a comprobarlo éste desviaba la vista hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón que desconocía, esos gestos le agradaban.

Por las noches asistía al _Black Angel's_ conservando su puesto de _crupier_. Su "jefe" no perdía la oportunidad de besarlo a cada oportunidad. Cómo si hubiesen aceptado un pacto silencioso aquella noche en el casino. Un trato donde admitía que le atraía. Le frustraba admitirlo, pero empezaba a disfrutar de los besos y el toque del maldito bastardo.

Poco a poco -sin proponérselo- inició una nueva vida, rodeado de personas agradables. Sin embargo jamás dejaba de pensar en Menma. ¿Qué había sido de su hermano? Cada noche mantenía las mismas interrogantes. Deseaba saber de él, contarle muchas cosas, regresar a dormir en los futones de su viejo cuarto e imaginar que solo había sido una amarga pesadilla. Lo extrañaba. Razón suficiente para mantener la boca cerrada.

Podría sentir algo por Sasuke, pero nada le aseguraba su respuesta ante la mentira de Menma. Esperaría un poco más antes de hablar con él.

.

S&N

.

En el _Black Angel's_ las cosas parecían ir con normalidad. Los distinguidos hombres de negocios asistían a pasar el tiempo en compañía de los anfitriones. En el casino tampoco era la excepción. Como cada noche, Naruto jugaba con las cartas antes de repartirlas a los jugadores, parecía una velada común, hasta que su mirada azulina fue atraída por una nueva persona; un sujeto bastante atractivo, de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes. Un anfitrión. Curioso, siguió el trayecto de aquel hombre, e inconscientemente, frunció el ceño al comprobar su destino. Sasuke, quien permanecía en la barra tomando su inseparable escocés, le ofreció el asiento a su lado.

Naruto no despegó sus irises añiles de ellos, notando una ligera sonrisa en Sasuke cuando el albino le susurró algo al oído, éste asintió señalando la salida, y ambos dejaron su trago en la barra para marcharse del lugar.

¿Qué hacía Sasuke con un _anfitrión _susurrándosecosas al oído? La respuesta sería obvia: sexo. ¿Pero qué le importaba la vida sexual de Uchiha? ¡Nada! Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con sus empleados le importaba una mierda. Entonces, ¿Por qué ese incomodo escozor en el estomago no le dejaba ni tragar saliva? Pensó un momento… ¿Sí aceptaba acostarse con el moreno, su irritación desaparecería? Negó varias veces. ¡¿Qué clase de ideas eran esas?! ¡Él no sería la zorra de Uchiha! ¡Ni en sus más retorcidos pensamientos! Aún guardaba un poco de dignidad. Sin embargo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar diferente, los besos y las caricias le hicieron ansiar más. Saber hasta dónde hubiesen llegado de no ser interrumpidos por Kakashi. ¿Sasuke sería tan bueno como presumía? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No debía preguntarse ese tipo de cosas!

—¿Qué me has hecho, bastardo? —susurró al aire, olvidándose de sus clientes.

¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Hasta en sus pensamientos tenía que -literalmente- joderle!

.

S&N

.

«Hong Kong»

Menma entró con sigilo a la habitación, alumbró el lugar utilizando su pequeña lámpara de mano y observó el largo pasillo de anaqueles, detallando una infinidad de cajas enumeradas. Caminó entre el pasadizo buscando una en especial. Miró el número en aquel pequeño papel, frunciendo las cejas al recordar cómo lo obtuvo.

Uzumaki no era tonto ni ingenuo, desde el primer momento que entró a trabajar para Orochimaru se ganó la confianza de los hombres del yakuza, entre ellos Mizuki Touji, quien desde su ingreso pareció interesado en él. Dos meses después éste había sido enviado a Japón, pero nunca regresó a Hong Kong, lo mataron por ordenes del líder. Orochimaru nunca perdonaba un error. Aunque antes de irse le habló sobre cierta información. Menma ignoró el semblante ansioso de Mizuki, pero no olvidó sus palabras.

_«Sino regreso, baja al sótano y busca la caja 512»_

Y la curiosidad venció, logrando escabullirse al sótano. No le costó encontrar la indicada, solo le bastó unos minutos para identificarla en una de las repisas más altas. La bajó, y abriéndola con cuidado iluminó el interior.

No parecía nada excepcional; folders, documentos y unos sobres amarillos. Vislumbró un folder verde, lo sacó para leerlo y un par de fotografías cayeron del interior. Las levantó sin interés, pero al girarlas abrió bastante los ojos identificando a las personas que salían ahí. Una joven y sonriente mujer pelirroja, acompañada por un hombre rubio y de ojos azules… sus padres. Jamás confundiría el rostro de su difunta madre, aquel bonito cabello rojo o sus ojos violetas, que a pesar de su precaria situación no cambiaron. A su padre no lo conoció en persona, pero ella les mostraba una foto de él, diciéndoles lo mucho que se parecían por haber heredado sus irises añiles y sus blondos cabellos. ¿Qué hacía esa fotografía ahí? Movido por la curiosidad sacó el resto de los documentos y los guardó dentro de su chaqueta. Salió con discreción esperando no ser descubierto.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Menma?

Paró en seco, identificando esa voz. Frunció el ceño, girándose para confrontarlo, sería inútil huir. Lo miró a los ojos, demostrando su determinación.

—¿De qué hablas, Orochimaru?

Deseaba descubrir todo referente a esos documentos mostrándose indiferente. El albino supo leer el silencio, sonriendo al acercarse.

—Sabía que eras curioso, pero no estúpido para entrar aquí por tu cuenta.

Menma no retrocedió.

—No sé de qué hablas —insistió.

El mayor miró el borde de los documentos dentro de la chaqueta del menor.

—Ellos son tus padres —confesó directo. Uzumaki quiso contradecirlo, pero la serpiente fue más rápida—. No intentes negarlo, lo sé todo. No he llegado hasta aquí por confiar en las personas, soy muy precavido… y te investigué.

En ese momento Menma sintió la sangre helada. Orochimaru sabía sobre Naruto, y eso no le convenía, debía permanecer inmutable frente a ese hombre.

—Eso no importa —respondió aparentando desinterés—. ¿De dónde conseguiste esto?

Pronunciada la nueva cuestión, Orochimaru encontró el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Las piezas iban acomodándose a su favor. Aún después de muerto Touji seguía siéndole útil.

—Sé que Mizuki te entregó ésta información, el pobre imbécil pensó que me destruirías. Y así, vengarse de mí.

El menor no comprendió.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Orochimaru volvió a sonreír.

—Porqué yo traje a tu madre a Hong Kong.

La desfachatez en la respuesta le hirvió la sangre. ¡¿Por su culpa no tenía padres?! Su progenitora había sufrido por causa de Orochimaru. Naruto y él fueron huérfanos debido a ese hombre. Apretó los puños y, furioso, corrió a darle un golpe, pero los guardaespaldas de la serpiente se interpusieron. Menma los golpeó sin intimidarse, aunque al ser mayor número lo detuvieron. Uno de ellos lo golpeó por detrás, mientras dos lo sujetaron de los brazos. Intentó zafarse, siéndole imposible. Orochimaru solo reía complacido.

—Tienes coraje, Menma —alagó—. Pero deberías canalizarlo en el verdadero culpable. La persona que mató a tu padre.

Uzumaki apretó los puños, confuso.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Tú lo mataste, miserable!

El albino negó.

—Te equivocas. Secuestré a tu madre, pero no por mi cuenta. Digamos que alguien me dio la orden. Yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo.

No parecía justificarse, sino llegar a la otra persona involucrada.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó en un susurro, conteniendo la ira.

Orochimaru no dudó en responder.

—Fugaku Uchiha.

¿Uchiha? ¿Por qué siempre ese maldito apellido arruinaba su vida? ¿Cómo era posible? Debía ser una mala broma del destino. Las palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta, tantas interrogantes, y solo una salió de ella.

—¿Por qué?

El viperino hombre aprovechó la oportunidad. Disfrutaba cada mueca del rostro distorsionado de Uzumaki.

—Minato Namikaze fue uno de los mejores agentes de la policía de Japón, estaba tras los pasos de Fugaku para desmantelar su red de narcotráfico —Menma escuchó atento, recordando la historia. Su madre les habló sobre el oficio de su padre, pero jamás pensó que fuera uno de los mejores. No interrumpió, esperó que el Sannin siguiera—. Mandó a secuestrar a Kushina para atraerlo, y Minato cayó en su trampa con tal de recuperar a su esposa. Uchiha mató a Minato frente a los ojos de Kushina, y en venganza me pidió que la trajera a uno de sus burdeles aquí en Hong Kong. Cuando la dejé en el territorio de Fugaku, nunca volví a saber de ella. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada —hizo una pausa, notando el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del joven—. Quieres vengarte. ¿Cierto? Sé que lo deseas —no obtuvo respuesta y continuó sonriendo—. Pero Fugaku Uchiha ya está muerto.

—Muerto —repitió, incrédulo.

—Sí, alguien nos ganó el "paquete" —ironizó, mirándolo tan vulnerable como una pequeña rata—. Pero todavía existe una forma.

—¿Cómo?

—Elimina a su asquerosa descendencia… ayúdame a terminar con Sasuke Uchiha y su familia.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Parecía que el _karma_ cada vez encontraba la manera de reírse en su cara.

—He investigado a Sasuke por mucho tiempo, y gracias a eso sé que tiene a tu hermano gemelo —por Naruto, Orochimaru había recordado a Minato y Kushina, siéndole fácil unir las piezas. Nunca imaginó que aquel trabajo le serviría hasta ese día. Solo parecía cuestión de utilizar la información a su conveniencia. _Mentir_—. Lo ha puesto a trabajar en un burdel de mala muerte. ¿Recuerdas el dolor de tu madre al ser ultrajada? Pues Naruto-kun está viviendo lo mismo cada noche, y…

—¡Basta!

Menma no soportaría saber los detalles. Sería una tortura, recordando que él lo vendió.

—¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

El menor no titubeó al responder.

—Te ayudaré —aceptó—, pero con una condición.

Orochimaru lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Soy todo oídos, Menma.

.

S&N

.

Detalló su reflejo en el cristal de su móvil, notando unas molestas ojeras. No había podido dormir durante varios días, le frustraba no saber qué sucedería con su hermano si Sasuke sabía la verdad. Pero no podía posponerlo más. Cada día era peor. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué le diría Sasuke? ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando supiera que secuestró a la persona equivocada? No poseía las respuestas, pero parado frente a la puerta de su despacho pronto las sabría. Aspiró mucho aire y tocó un par de veces recibiendo el permiso de entrar. Accedió a la habitación, observando a Sasuke sentado tras su escritorio, probablemente revisando el papeleo de sus negocios. Respiró profundamente una vez más, infundiéndose coraje.

—¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Uzumaki lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Sasuke dejó a un lado los documentos, notando el semblante serio del rubio. Colocó las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su mentón, y lo miró. Parecía algo importante.

—Habla.

Uzumaki dejó salir el aire. Era ahora o nunca.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muajajaj que mala soy, todo este tiempo sin actualizar, para que ahora salga con esto ¬¬ ¡No quieran lincharme! Había dicho que publicaría ayer, pero por fatal de tiempo no pude hacerlo u.u, Sé que es corto (con la parte final como el momento de interrumpir la boda: ¡Que hable ahora o calle para siempre :P), pero como compensación (como lo expliqué en mi "cara-libro" XD) ya tengo todos los capítulos, así que el próximo no tardara tanto :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de no haber publicado en tanto tiempo, esto cada vez se complica más u.u, pero como ya dije, no se impaciente que ya está terminado :D**_

_**Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, pero antes de irme, como siempre, quiero agradecerles a las personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, y que me presionan para recordarme que tengo que publicarlo -_-U Por eso muchas gracias a: **__Susana Mode, Moo-9215 (doble gracias por pasarte también en AY :3), portgas D naru, Goten Trunks5, Zanza-chan, Hanage Yuuki, kaii-chn, kaoryciel94, Hinaby, Lyra Raven-k, Katari-chan (ahora doy miedo XD), kykyo-chan, Zeita, lilu, NelIra, Luna1986, Zoe Mikaella, Beauty-Dream (ya extrañaba tus comentarios :3, siempre me subes el ánimo con tus ocurrencias XD, aunque no andaba de parranda ¬¬, ah, pobre kishi, pero se lo merece por matar a Neji, torturalo muajajaja), kyoky kon, Cherrypettals, Kory, kane-noona y Kitsunechan._

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana :3, cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	8. VIII Together

**VIII. Together**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El despacho quedó sumergido en un incomodo silencio. Naruto tragó saliva, observar los ojos brunos de Uchiha flaqueaban su convicción, y los segundos continuaban pasando sin dar pie a una respuesta. Sasuke arrugó las cejas, la paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes. Detalló cada movimiento del rubio, notando un ligero temblor en sus manos… ¿nervioso? Él empezaba a desesperarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

Sasuke inquirió nuevamente, esperando obtener una respuesta. Uzumaki supo que debía continuar sin importar nada, separó sus labios pretendiendo soltar la primera palabra, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y la intromisión de una nueva persona a la habitación, lo interrumpió. Naruto reconoció la singular cabellera rosa de Sakura y desistió emitir cualquier ruido. Ella caminó con pasos rápidos y paró frente al escritorio de Uchiha, ignorando al rubio que permanecía a un lado de la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!

Haruno sonrió y colocó unas hojas sobre la madera del escritorio. Ignoró cualquier protocolo sabiendo que Uchiha siempre estaba solo. Sasuke la miró e intentó detenerla.

—Sakura, ahora estoy ocupa…

—¡Encontré información sobre ese tal Menma! —interrumpió, comunicando su logro—. Y cómo pensamos desde un principio, está relacionado con Orochimaru.

El moreno solo frunció el ceño. No obtente, Naruto colocó una mueca incrédula. Recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre. ¿Orochimaru? ¿Uno de los hombres más peligros de Hong Kong? La respuesta era obvia. Abrió ligeramente sus orbes azules, agradeciendo que Sasuke estuviera más atento a la mujer de cabellos rosas, y no a su rostro desencajado. Necesitaba salir de ahí y reordenar sus ideas. Aún no estaba seguro si aquel Menma y su hermano eran la misma persona, pero con aquel dato sobre Hong Kong las posibilidades parecían reducirse. Debía ser precavido. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke ahora? Lo mejor sería posponer su conversación, andar con cuidado hasta que supiera más sobre aquel sujeto. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y movió un mueble cerca de la entrada, ocasionando que el ruido atrajera la atención de Sakura. Ella giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, percatándose del menor.

—No sabía que tenías compañía, Sasuke-kun.

Uzumaki intentó sonreír, moviendo una mano para restarle importancia.

—No es nada importante, Sakura-chan. Será mejor que me vaya para que hablen-ttebayo.

El áureo salió a prisa de la habitación dejando a los mayores desconcertados. Uchiha no comprendió esa reacción, pensó que Naruto tenía que decirle algo realmente importante, pero posiblemente solo exageraba. Miró a Sakura y ella comprendió, asintiendo levemente. Sasuke se levantó del sillón en dirección a la salida.

.

S&N

.

Caminó hacia el jardín, buscando poner sus ideas en orden. ¿Por qué Menma trabajaría para Orochimaru? No lo conocía personalmente, pero en el barrio rojo todos sabían de él, uno de los hombres más podridos y peligrosos. Se sentó cerca del estanque, con los ojos fijos en los peces rojos que nadaban ahí. Unos minutos después, por alguna razón, no le sorprendió la presencia de Sasuke junto a él.

—¿Y qué era eso tan importante, Naruto?

Uzumaki lo miró de reojo, detallando el perfil del moreno. No debía precipitarse hasta saber si el hombre que buscaba Uchiha y su hermano, eran las misma persona.

—Nada —mintió—. Solo quería agradecerte por las clases de Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke no pareció convencido por su respuesta, pero no siguió insistiendo.

—Vamos a desayunar.

Naruto asintió, sin decir otra palabra.

.

S&N

.

Los días continuaron transcurriendo con tranquilidad. Sin embargo las cosas iban cambiando poco a poco, pequeños detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos meses. Dos meses en dónde habían aprendido muchas cosas uno del otro. Las actividades no parecían diferentes; las clases con Naoki le resultaban algo extrañas, siempre pensó que si hubiese ido a una escuela habría sido un desastre, y ahora lo comprobaba. Las enseñanzas de Iruka eran buenas pero él se distraía bastante, sobre todo cuando Sasuke asistía a sus clases. En dichas ocasiones Naruto lo miraba molesto, sabiendo que Uchiha sonreía burlón ante su frustración. No obstante, Naoki le ayuda. Le agradaba jugaba con el pequeño de ojos violeta. Y entonces, esa sonrisa burlona de Sasuke desaparecía, dándole paso a una sincera, solo por escuchar las carcajadas del niño rodando en el pasto, sometido al ataque de cosquillas proporcionadas por Uzumaki.

Durante las noches la rutina también continuaba. Naruto no abandonó su puesto de crupier y Sasuke tampoco dejó de ir a observarlo. Desde la barra, Uchiha miraba a Uzumaki, detallando su cuerpo, notando esos pantalones apretados enmarcando su trasero. Cada velada lo veía luciendo ese uniforme de crupier, provocando que las ansias de poseerlo incrementaran al doble. Sasuke no era una persona paciente y el límite de su tolerancia comenzaba a desvanecerse; los besos, caricias o simple toqueteos ya no le eran suficientes.

Deseaba más. Pronto llegaría a su límite, y sabía que Naruto también.

.

S&N

.

Naruto sonrió triunfante cuando la "casa" ganó el juego, recogió las fichas de las apuestas y miró hacia la barra en busca de los ojos brunos de Uchiha, deseaba restregarle en la cara su triunfo, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al observar a su acompañante. ¡Otra vez ese maldito hombre! Frunció el ceño y dejó todo tirado, indicándole a otro de sus compañeros continuar el próximo juego. Salió del casino directo al baño, ignorando las pupilas ébano que percibieron cada reacción de su rostro. Sasuke sonrió, viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Parece que algo bueno pasó.

La voz de Kimimaru le hizo girar a mirarlo.

—Algo parecido —respondió, levantándose de su lugar—. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.

Kimimaru asintió, alzando su copa.

.

S&N

.

Mojó su cara con bastante agua, esperando desaparecer su irritación. Tal vez el agua fría no era la solución, pero algo debía hacer. No comprendía su mal humor, aunque el simple hecho de ver a ese _anfitrión_ junto a Sasuke le molestaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?… ¡Al carajo! Lo aceptaba, le gustaba Sasuke. Negarlo sería una verdadera estupidez. Podría sonar cursi, pero durante ese periodo de tiempo había descubierto la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. No obstante, no le diría nada, sabía que Uchiha lo tomaría solo como otro más de su lista. Además, el asunto de Menma le impedía confiarse.

Salió del baño —aún maldiciendo por lo bajo— y recorrió el pasillo a paso lento, pero su ameno camino terminó al escuchar el abrir de una puerta. Sintió un jalón en el brazo, arrastrándolo al interior de la habitación oscura. Uzumaki chasqueó la lengua y arrugó las cejas. La noche anterior le había pasado lo mismo; un cliente requería de su "servicio", y no precisamente de crupier. A Naruto no le importó estar en penumbras, deshizo un poco el agarre y giró su cuerpo para —como la noche anterior— darle un puñetazo al cliente.

—Cálmate, soy yo, dobe.

Esa voz bastante familiar llegó a sus oídos, provocando que detuviera su puño.

—¿Sasuke?

Uchiha lo soltó y encendió la luz, dejándole a Naruto observar su alrededor, comprobó que permanecían en una de las _suites_ más lujosas. Volvió a fruncir las cejas y cruzó los brazos en espera de una respuesta, algo le decía que no estaban ahí para charlar de la decoración.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió, tanteando el terreno. Sasuke encogió los hombros—. ¡Entonces me voy! Estoy trabajando.

—Yo soy tu jefe.

Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de mala manera. No necesitaba recordarlo. Lo observó fijamente por unos segundos sin obtener otra respuesta.

—Me largo.

—¿Por qué me evades, Naruto?

El mayor preguntó con rapidez. La repentina cuestión le hizo parar en seco.

—¡Yo no te evado, bastardo! No te creas tan importante-ttebayo.

¡No! Jamás aceptaría frente a Sasuke que estaba celoso. Eso solo le agrandaría el ego al maldito. Pero Uchiha se deleitaba molestándolo y no desistiría hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Me evades —afirmó, acariciando sus labios.

Y Naruto explotó.

—¡Vete a perder el tiempo con tus anfitriones y a mí déjame tranquilo!

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido ante el reclamo, pero sonrió.

—Estás celoso.

—¡No!

Dando media vuelta, Naruto decidió salir de ahí. Verse descubierto le desconcertaba. Pero Sasuke no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, lo sujetó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para besarlo. Unió sus labios en su beso rudo, saboreando un poco de aquel rechazo, que poco a poco fue cediendo hasta corresponderle.

—¿Por qué lo niegas? —cuestionó al separarse—. Reconoce que te gustan mis besos, Naruto.

Y como una colegiala enamorada, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

¡A la mierda el razonamiento! Sólo deseaba seguir sintiendo a Uchiha. Y Sasuke permanecía en las mismas condiciones, su "abstinencia" le cobraba factura. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

En respuesta, Naruto lo jaló de las solapas del saco negro para volver a besarlo. Entre beso y beso, caminaron a trompicones hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

Uchiha tiró su saco a un lado, importándole poco el lugar dónde fuera a caer. Su mente dejó de formular pensamientos coherentes e innecesarios. Únicamente percibía el aire caliente de la habitación envolviéndolos en una capa de placer, difuminada por los ligeros gruñidos que Uzumaki emitía cada vez que mordía la piel de su cuello y clavícula. Cegados y embriagados. Distantes del por qué y el cómo. No solo un desfogue impulsivo. Naruto parecía en un "trance" similar. ¿En qué momento cayeron sobre el colchón? Lo ignoraba y poco le importaba. Permanecía en blanco, ajeno a cualquier cuestión o razonamiento inteligible. Ni siquiera le importaba que Sasuke estuviese encima de él, intentando desabrocharle la camisa blanca. ¿Olvidaría lo demás, sus idealismos y reservas?… ¿A Menma? Por esa noche parecía posible. Sin embargo recordó al hombre de cabellos blancos, y toda la pasión desapareció siendo sustituida por furia. Entonces reaccionó. ¡Él no sería plato de segunda mesa! ¡Menos quien calentaba la cama de Sasuke después del otro! Aún guardaba mucha dignidad.

Abrió los ojos, y antes que Sasuke terminara con el último botón, le lanzó un golpe pegándole en la mandíbula. La fuerza del impacto hizo girar el rostro de Uchiha, quien no esperaba un ataque. Sintió un dolor en la quijada y degustó el sabor metálico de la sangre. Frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¡Qué te pasa, imbécil!

Naruto lo miró directo a los ojos sin intimidarse. Sasuke estaba furioso, esos ojos ébano lo taladraban con rencor.

—¡Te dije que no voy a ser tu zorra! ¡Consíguete a otro de tus _fulanos_ y a mi déjame en paz!

Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Zorra? ¡Maldición! Si era la primera vez que no veía a una persona como negocio o un polvo de una noche. Y Naruto salía con eso. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto tratar a otra persona como a él? Solo ese imbécil rubio no distinguiría la diferencia. Respiró pausadamente esperando encontrar un poco de paciencia, cerró los ojos y masajeó ligeramente el punto de su nariz. Naruto detalló cada acción.

—Eres un gran dobe —sentenció, mirándolo a los ojos. Era tiempo de expresarse un poco—. No quiero que estés conmigo solo ésta noche. Pude haberte obligado desde el principio, pero no lo hice. No preguntes, ni yo mismo sé por qué… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, usurantonkachi? Quiero estar solo contigo.

Uzumaki quiso creerle, Sasuke parecía sincero.

—No sigas hablando, bastardo.

Lo besó para callarlo. Sasuke no rebatió, continuando su labor de sacarle la camisa. Bajó sus dedos pálidos recorriendo ese abdomen bronceado, paró hasta llegar al bode del pantalón y desabrochó el zipper colando su mano, sujetando la hombría del rubio. La apretó en un brusco movimiento, friccionándola de arriaba a abajo, provocando endurecerla al instante. El cuerpo de Naruto se contorsionó ante la ola de placer y las corrientes eléctricas difundidas por sus extremidades. Incrementadas al doble al percibir la boca del mayor recorriendo el mismo camino de sus dedos, dejando un camino de tibia saliva. Ni siquiera reclamó cuando el azabache le arrancó los pantalones junto a su bóxer, su concentración recaía en la nueva acción de Uchiha, quien llegó hasta su pene y lo engulló sin ninguna contemplación. La humedad y calidez envolvió su carme, causándole fuertes espasmos.

Naruto no tenía experiencia sexual, pero tampoco podría considerarse una _blanca paloma_. Como todo buen adolescente con hormonas, satisfacía su curiosidad viendo películas porno, utilizando "su amiga" la mano derecha para bajarse la calentura. Siempre pensó que le gustaban las chicas —aunque nunca tuvo una novia. ¡Pero al carajo! ¡Aún él sin experiencia, estaba seguro que Sasuke era un puto dios del sexo! Porqué esa felación le aturdió los sentidos. Su primer orgasmo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de avisar y terminó dentro de la boca de Uchiha. Sasuke lo escupió en su mano y rió con burla.

—¿Tan rápido, usuratonkachi?

Uzumaki frunció las cejas.

—¡Cállate, teme! ¡Es mi primera vez! —enrojeció por su inconsciente confesión, esperó recibir una carcajada burlona, pero Uchiha solo sonrió levemente. La mano del moreno bajó a su entrada y él abrió los ojos, pasmado—. ¿Pero qué ray…?

Sasuke lo besó, evitando terminar la pregunta.

—No digas nada, Naruto, solo déjate llevar.

El áureo tragó saliva. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle? Intentó reclamar, siéndole inútil. Cada roce del moreno le calentaba más. Entretenido en dicho placer, omitió los delgados dedos de Uchiha colarse en su trasero, ocupando el semen para lubricar su entrada. Soltó un par de gruñidos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, soportando la incómoda intromisión. Nadie estaría soltando gemidos placenteros con semejante dolor en el trasero. Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía muy concentrado en su labor, saboreando cada expresión de su rostro sudoroso y contraído.

Valiéndose del lapsus de pasividad en Naruto, desechó su propia ropa quedando desnudo igual que Uzumaki. Continuó besando sus labios, y sin alguna advertencia, llevó su duro miembro a la lubricada entrada del menor, penetrándolo en un solo movimiento. El rubio abrió bastante los ojos e intentó gritar, pero los labios del moreno lo impidieron. Sasuke permaneció en la misma posición por unos segundos. No obstante, aquella posición (Uchiha sobre él y entre sus piernas) no le agradó al blondo. Uzumaki nunca fue una persona sumisa, y ahí no sería la excepción. En un repentino movimiento empujó al otro hacia atrás, recostándolo sobre el colchón para colocarse sobre él. Rió al notar el desconsiento en las facciones del mayor, pero no le dejó quejarse al sujetar el miembro del azabache y auto-penetrarse. ¡Dolió como los mil demonios! Sin embargo las caderas de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse y él continúo el ritmo. Uchiha sentía su falo ser engullido por esas cálidas y estrechas paredes virginales. Naruto colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho pálido, tomándolo de apoyo, aumentando la sensación de profundidad, sintiéndolo hasta su próstata haciéndole gemir de placer.

Esos labios entreabiertos seduciéndolo una vez más, fueron suficientes para aumentar las embestidas. Para Uchiha, escuchar el armónico eco de sus jadeos, acompañados por el lúbrico y lascivo sonido del líquido de su hombría pegando contra el trasero del menor, le pareció el paraíso.

—¡Sasuke, más fuerte! —no pidió, exigió en un ronco jadeo.

Naruto nunca rogaría, no habría excepción. Abrió más las piernas, sintiendo como Uchiha levantaba su cuerpo hasta tirarlo —otra vez— sobre el colchón. Su rostro quedó pegado a las sabanas y sus brazos tras su espalda, sujetados por una sola mano de Sasuke. En dicha posición, el moreno ocupó su mano libre para alzar su cadera y volver a penetrarlo. Tan fuerte que pensó, lo partiría en dos. Y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al instante.

—Te lo dije, solo querrás que yo te toque —susurró sobre su oído. No hubo respuesta, su respiración entrecortada no lo permitía. Naruto advirtió un nuevo orgasmo cuando Sasuke, en una fuerte embestida, tocó una vez más su próstata, incitándolo a derramarse sobre las sabanas. Uchiha salió de él, vertiendo su esencia sobre aquella espalda morena. Con dicha acción, el rubio probó una sensación extraña e inigualable; caliente y adictiva—. Nunca lo olvides —volvió a susurrarle, lo giró perdiéndose en esos irises añiles—… tú me perteneces, Naruto.

Y Sasuke lo abrazó.

Uchiha lo reconocía, ya no podría dejarlo ir. Porqué igual que su hermano Itachi, el caprichoso destino le hizo encontrar "ese" sentimiento raro e ilógico en la persona menos esperada. Con tal fuerza que parecía idílico. Nadie imaginaría que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se había enamorado de aquel desquiciante muchacho de carácter impulsivo.

Naruto sería su perdición.

.

S&N

.

Orochimaru saboreó el dulce sabor de su vino, mientras admiraba sus preciadas fotografías. Pronto tendría lo que deseaba. Recordó a Menma y sonrió. Su historia si tenía "cierta" parte de verdad: él trabajó junto a Fugaku para destruir a Minato, Namikaze andaba tras sus pasos y no les convenía. Mientras él se encargó del rubio, Fugaku fue quien secuestró a Kushina, era verdad que Orochimaru ignoraba el embarazo de la pelirroja, pero en ese momento le importó poco. Al final, Fugaku le traicionó desviando la investigación de la muerte de Minato hasta su territorio, y como consecuencia tuvo que salir de Japón para internarse en Hong Kong, pero nunca perdonó esa traición. Buscó una forma de acabarlo, logró comunicarse con Itachi, pero éste se negó a trabajar con él. Al final, lo mató a él y a su esposa.

El siguiente era Fugaku pero, convenientemente, Uchiha le ofreció una _compensación_; dejaría el asesinato de Itachi como un "accidente" y le regalaría a su nieto. Sus rencillas quedarían saldadas. Orochimaru aceptó gustoso al ver al lindo niño que dormía entre sus brazos. Aunque nunca imaginó que Sasuke iría por el pequeño, dejándole una cicatriz en el rostro y destruyendo parte de sus negocios.

Miró la fotografía del pequeño Naoki, el pequeño Uchiha sonreía mientras cargaba un dinosaurio verde.

—Lindo y encantador.

Su venganza contra Sasuke no tardaría, con Menma de su lado lo conseguiría pronto. Rememoró la petición de Uzumaki para aceptar su trato.

_«Quiero acabar con Sasuke frente a los ojos de Naruto, mi hermano sabrá que estoy arrepentido. Si mato a su verdugo, él será libre…»_

El albino sonrió, evocando cada palabra. ¿Qué haría Menma si supiera que Sasuke trataba tan bien a Naruto, como un miembro de su asquerosa familia? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Perdonaría a Menma por matar a Uchiha?

Ese par de hermanos le harían disfrutar un buen espectáculo.

.

S&N

.

Recostado bocabajo estiró su cuerpo entre las sabanas revueltas, y un segundo después sintió una punzada dolorosa en su espalda baja, más específicamente en su entrada. Fue entonces que las imágenes de la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza como una avalancha. Abrió bastante los ojos y su rostro enrojeció al instante. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y respiró aliviado al no encontrar a Sasuke durmiendo junto a él. Se levantó como pudo, buscó su ropa con la mirada, pero no encontró nada, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido la ropa nueva que permanecía doblada en una esquina de la cama, con una nota sobre éstas. Estiró la mano y sujetó el papel para leerlo:

"La ropa es para ti, tuve que salir primero. Te espero en mi oficina."

¿Su oficina? ¿Para qué rayos quería verlo en su oficina? En ese momento sólo deseaba irse a casa y dormir el día completo con la esperanza de despertar de ese sueño. Para su mala suerte, sabía que no era ningún sueño, sino su realidad. Y sinceramente, no parecía arrepentido de ese hecho. Al contrario, le gustó en más de una forma.

_«… tú me perteneces, Naruto.»_

Uzumaki recordó de la nada aquella frase y volvió a enrojecer. Cruzó los brazos, frunciendo sus facciones en un gesto pensativo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué _eran_ ahora? ¡¿Y por qué le hacía malditamente feliz saber que no había sido solo un polvo de una noche? Debía estar mal de la cabeza.

Y no quería volverse loco ahí encerrado.

—Será mejor que me cambie y piense en eso después-ttebayo —habló para sí mismo, tomó la ropa y entró directo al baño.

Le esperaba un largo día.

.

S&N

.

Media hora después, Naruto salió de la habitación —vistiendo unos jeans azules y una sudadera naranja—, miró a todos lados esperando no encontrarse a nadie. Caminó por el pasillo, aunque su discreción parecía ridícula sabiendo que Kakashi lo miraba del otro lado del lente de la cámara, pero no deseaba pensar en la sonrisa pervertida de aquel sujeto. Apresuró el paso en dirección a la oficina del moreno. No tardó en llegar a su destino, pero detuvo su mano antes de tocar la puerta… ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo meditó por unos segundos hasta escuchar una voz a su espalda.

—¿No piensas tocar, usuratonkachi?

El inconfundible timbre de Sasuke le asustó, haciéndolo dar un ligero brinco en su lugar. Pero aquel tono monótono le alentó, sonrió, la actitud de Uchiha continuaba igual.

—¡Casi me causas un infarto, imbécil! —reclamó.

—Es tu culpa —respondió, ignorando el reclamo.

Sasuke rió. Naruto seguía igual, el mismo idiota gritón e irrespetuoso que le gustó desde el primer día. Encogió los hombros, abrió la puerta, esperó que Uzumaki pasara y entró detrás del rubio. Una vez en el interior, el menor dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, soltando un silbido de sorpresa admirando la amplia oficina del mayor.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan presumido, Uchiha?

La oficina del azabache era tan elegante como el resto del edificio, con su inconfundible estilo _minimalista_ y un toque de _High-tech_.Decorada con finos muebles diseñados por algún famoso arquitecto o un diseñador reconocido. Sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención fue el gran ventanal que lucía tras el escritorio, éste dejaba ver la pintoresca mancha urbana que formaba el centro de Tokio_. _Naruto giró para mirar al moreno y dio un ligero saltó hacia atrás al encontrarlo bastante cerca de él. No supo cómo pasó, pero no reclamó al notar los brazos de Uchiha abrazándolo por la cintura, ni cuando sus pálidos labios devoraron los suyos, como si fueran conocidos de toda una vida. ¿Raro? Bastante.

Un pequeño carraspeo de garganta los hizo separarse. Ambos miraron al lugar, notando a Sakura en el umbral de la puerta. Haruno rió nerviosa, entrando a la oficina.

—Lo siento, toqué pero nadie me escucho —se disculpó—. No me gusta interrumpir, pero te esperan en la sala de juntas, Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha asintió, esa junta con los inversionistas Alemanes era la razón de haberse levantado temprano y dejar solo a Naruto. Sin ninguna inhibición, soltó al rubio y acomodó su corbata. Miró de reojo a Sakura y salió del lugar, dejándolos solos. Uzumaki observó el techo de la habitación —con la cara roja— esperando que Haruno despegara sus ojos verdes de él. Ser taladrado por esa mirada jade le ponía nervioso, pero ella no cedió.

Suspiró resignado.

—¿Estás enojada, Sakura-chan?

Sakura no apartó la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué a ti te gusta Sasuke.

Naruto nunca fue una persona muy observadora, pero durante la convivencia con ellos, descubrió la forma diferente en qué Sakura trataba al moreno, casi dándolo todo por él. Uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas no necesitaba ser un genio para conocer la respuesta. No sabía su historia pasada, cuánto tiempo habían vivido juntos, o que experiencias enfrentaron uno al lado del otro, pero Sakura no sentía solo respeto por Uchiha, sino un sentimiento más profundo. ¿Amor? Posiblemente.

—Sí, me gusta —aceptó, obteniendo su atención—. Pero en una manera diferente de hace años.

—¿Eh?

Uzumaki no comprendió. Ella decidió sincerarse.

—Conozco a Sasuke-kun desde que éramos niños, la familia Haruno siempre ha estado al servicio de los Uchiha. Mi padre murió en una balacera con otra familia, y mi madre tomó su lugar como la asistente de Fugaku-san, pero ella también murió junto a él en el accidente de avión —hizo una pausa. Recordar los sucesos tristes de su vida no era fácil—. Desde joven me sentí atraída por él, aunque nunca se fijó en mí, sólo me veía como una amiga. Para mí era suficiente… pero después de la muerte de su hermano Itachi, Sasuke construyó un muro invisible a su alrededor, y si no fuera por Naoki, seguramente hubiera seguido los mismos pasos de su padre. Por eso decidí convertirme en su mano derecha y estar cerca de él para ayudarlo.

El rubio parpadeó incrédulo ante la repentina confesión. ¿El hermano de Sasuke había muerto? Ahora entendía la razón de esquivar ese tema cuando le preguntó en la azotea. Debía ser bastante doloroso perder a un hermano. Él jamás lo olvidaría.

—Sakura-chan… —intentó decir algo pero lo interrumpió.

Haruno volvió a negar, continuando con sus palabras.

—Me hubiese gustado ser yo su persona especial y sanar esas heridas, pero no pude —aceptó derrotada—. Los he observado todo éste tiempo, y sé que las cosas entre ustedes han cambiado bastante. Sasuke te ha permitido entrar en su barrera… por eso quiero que tú lo ayudes por mí —sonrió, imaginándose más joven—, si hubieses aparecido cuando era una adolescente, seguramente habría querido "sacarte" los ojos por acercarte a él, pero ahora sólo quiero verlo feliz. Y si tú puedes hacerlo, tendrás todo mi apoyo, Naruto.

Sakura lo aceptaba, fue derrotada por ese joven callejero. ¿Dolía? Sí, pero no debía comportarse como una niña egoísta o caprichosa, ella era una mujer madura que aceptaba lo evidente. El comportamiento de Sasuke hacia Naruto le daba la respuesta. No mentía al decir que deseaba la felicidad de Uchiha, y si Naruto poseía ese _poder_, ella lo reconocía. Valía la pena por ver a Sasuke como lo recodaba en su adolescencia, cuando Itachi aún vivía y el menor deseaba viajar por el mundo. Sonrió con melancolía y alzó su brazo, extendiendo su mano en una muestra de tregua. Uzumaki la miró sin intención de sujetarla, no podía aceptar algo que lo rebasaba. ¿Hacer feliz a Sasuke y curar sus heridas? ¿Uchiha sentía algo tan grande por él? No sabría responderse. ¡Ni siquiera había sido confiable para Menma! ¡¿Cómo podría ayudar a Sasuke?!

Pero no importaba que lo negara infinidad de veces, cada día junto a Sasuke le quería más, aunado a la noche pasada, la respuesta parecía clara. Todavía no sabría definir si aquel sentimiento llegaba a tal extremo como el "amor", pero lentamente iba adquiriendo aquel significado. Sus besos, sus caricias, hasta sus peleas sinsentido. El pasar tiempo con Naoki, casi como una familia. Su orgullo no le permitiría decirlo, pero deseaba que ese momento de su vida no fuera un efímero sueño. Menma también entraba en sus planes a futuro.

¡No! Jamás volvería a ser un inútil.

Sakura observó el rostro del rubio, dispuesta a cuestionarle su indecisión, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar al sentir los brazos de Naruto alrededor de su cuerpo, tomándola desprevenida como la primera vez, cuando Uzumaki le robó la tarjeta. Pero contrario a ese día, la mujer de cabellos rosas pasó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, apretándolo ligeramente. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

—Eres una persona muy fuerte, Sakura-chan —alagó—. Sé que Sasuke te aprecia a su modo-ttebayo.

Ella asintió, separándose poco a poco.

—Pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo, porqué no te gustará verme realmente enojada —alzó un puño y volvió a reír.

Naruto tragó grueso por la amenaza de Haruno, pero también rió junto a ella. Sakura le había ayudado a reafirmar sus pensamientos… Deseaba permanecer junto a Sasuke.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, dije que solo sería una semana, y ya ha pasado un mes ¬¬, pero es que decidí también ponerme al corriente con mis otros fics, y me enferme (una gripa de perro XD) sin tener oportunidad de subir el capi, ojala y me disculpen u.u**_

_**Aún con eso, como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capi, lo sé, hoy no apareció Menma pero ya será para el próximo. Además, hubo leemon en compensación jejeje. Por cierto, creo que la mayoría pensó que Sakura haría algo malo, creo que es porque siempre la ponen como la mala del cuento, pero aquí no será una perra (?) XD ya veremos qué pasa para el próximo muajajaja**_

_**Además, como siempre un gran abrazo y un enorme gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, porque eso significa que les gusta la historia y quieren saber cómo sigue XD, y sobre todo, me dan ánimos para continuar y no abandonarla :3, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Ally-Nessi Cullen,____Zanza-chan, Beauty-Dream (hahaha, como siempre me hacen reír tus comentarios XD, pobre Kishi pero se lo merece ¬¬, por cierto, escribes en AY? O.o? no lo sabía, soy una despistada, gracias porque siempre me subes el ánimo :3), Natusky, Moon-9215, kane-noona, Goten Trunks5, Lyra Raven-k, estefania, kaii-chn, shao-kino, NelIra, dark angel-loveless, Hinaby, Zeita, Kotoko-star, Saku-Aya, Tsunade25 (creo que ahora si ya resolví algunas de tus preguntas XD y jennitanime._

_**Bien, creo que es todo por ahora, me voy, cuídense mucho y espero que estén muy bien! **_

_**Y por último, que les parece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	9. IX Broken

**IX. Broken**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

A Naruto le sorprendía lo diferente que consideraba el _Black Angel's_ en ese momento, como si fuese una parte importante de su vida, y no la cárcel de tragedia que imaginó desde el inicio. Aquel funesto escenario desapareció poco a poco con el tiempo. Cada día iba adaptándose más a sus actividades, y sus compañeros de trabajo hacían agradable su estadía. Continuaba su puesto en el casino y ayudaba a Sakura o Kakashi. A veces platicaba de cosas triviales con Gaara y no faltaba Sai acompañado de sus desvergonzados comentarios. Poseía la libertad de andar por todo el lugar sin tener un guardia tras él. Y no solo en cuestión de trabajo cambió su perspectiva, sino también en su vida privada —que a esas alturas, dudaba que lo fuera— junto a Sasuke. Al parecer todos sabían sobre su relación con Uchiha, ya que el moreno no dudaba en besarlo en cualquier lugar del edificio, aún si estuviera acompañado de otra persona. Para su sorpresa, los demás le deseaban buena suerte, conociendo que era la primera relación estable de su jefe. Naruto todavía no conocía el pasado completo de Uchiha —ni Sasuke el suyo—, pero le gustaba permanecer a su lado.

En ocasiones, al terminar el trabajo, Sasuke lo jalaba dentro de la _suite_ reservada para ellos, lo empotraba contra la primera pared al alcance y comenzaba a devorar sus labios. Cada noche ambos se hacían más adictos a la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos, como si fuese su droga. Los besos, caricias y maldiciones, provocaban una mezcla de excitación que no desaparecía hasta llegar al final. En la mansión pretendían ser más discretos. Una vez Naoki estuvo a punto de descubriros besándose y decidieron poner un límite. Consideraban al pequeño Uchiha un niño bastante respetuoso, pero joven para comprender la situación. Aunque Sasuke dudaba qua Naoki menospreciara al rubio.

¿Estaba feliz? Podría decir que sí, entonces pensaba en Menma y su sonrisa desaparecía. El asunto de su hermano nunca lo dejaba tranquilo, siempre recordándole que continuaba mintiéndole a Sasuke.

Debía hacer algo, o las cosas se complicarían. Lo presentía.

.

S&N

.

Uzumaki despertó temprano, escuchó unos ruidos extraños y estuvo a punto de levantarse del futón a golpear al ladrón, sin embargo detuvo su ataque al identificar al "intruso". Miró a un lado, encontrándose a Naoki leyendo entretenido un papel de varios colores. Sonrió al recordarlo, el día anterior, mientras iban al _Black Angel's,_ unas personas le habían regalado el volante para el festival del parque Ueno y en la entrada del edificio había muchos más. Le sorprendió un poco encontrar publicidad hasta esa parte de la ciudad, pero no le dio importancia. Detalló cada gesto del pequeño y notó el brillo en los ojos violetas. Esa misma ilusión que Menma y él tenían cuando algo les emocionaba. Como aquel día que vieron llegar el carnaval a la ciudad. Jamás olvidaría esos momentos, por muy bastardo que fuera Menma, para él seguía siendo el mismo niño que tanto lo protegía en el pasado.

—¿Nunca has ido a un festival-ttebayo?

Naoki alzó la cabeza y Naruto le hizo una seña para que fuera junto a él. El pequeño no dudó en ir al futón, sentándose al frente.

—Casi no lo recuerdo, pero cuando era más pequeño mis padres me llevaron a uno… ¡A mamá le gustaba la explosión de los fuegos artificiales! —gritó emocionado, luego bajó la mirada y susurró—. Pero ellos murieron y nunca regresamos.

Un pequeño silencio albergó la habitación, al rubio no le gustó verlo desanimado.

—¿Quieres ir?

Naoki volvió a levantar el rostro, incrédulo por esas palabras.

—A tío Sasuke no le gusta que salga de casa.

—¿Por qué, Nao-chan?

—Porque…

El menor apretó con fuerza el papel multicolor, desvió la mirada y dudó en seguir. Otra voz diferente respondió en su lugar.

—Porque no te interesa.

Naruto no comprendió la actitud del pequeño Uchiha, pero la severa respuesta le desconcertó más. Miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro serio de Sasuke. ¿Desde cuándo había llegado? ¿Y por qué ese carácter hostil y a la defensiva? Pocas veces demostraba su mal humor frente a su sobrino.

—Naoki, vete a tu cuarto.

—Pero…

—¡Obedece!

Aquel grito molesto no solo sorprendió a Naruto, sino también asustó al menor. Su tío nunca le había gritado. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar, salió con pasos rápidos, casi corriendo. Uzumaki sintió culpa al ver la cara triste de Naoki, y esa culpa se convirtió en enojo al mirar a Sasuke. ¿Qué le pasaba al imbécil?

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo, bastardo?!

Uchiha frunció las cejas y caminó hasta pararse frente al rubio.

—Tú no sabes nada, Naruto.

Quería al rubio, pero nada le daba el derecho de inmiscuirse en ese tipo de asuntos. Naruto se levantó de un brinco, encarando al moreno.

—Y si tú no me lo dices, menos lo comprenderé. ¡Él solo deseaba recordar la feria!

Las palabras de Uzumaki le hicieron dudar y sentir una punzada de culpa. No quería ser malo con Naoki, solo deseaba protegerlo. Que nada malo le pasara otra vez. Suspiró derrotado, pasando la mano entre sus cabellos brunos, despeinándolos en una muestra de frustración. Calmó su enojo un poco, sabiendo que ni Naruto o Naoki tenían la culpa.

—Es peligroso salir, dobe.

—Solo es un niño, necesita salir y encontrar amigos. Vivir su vida como una persona normal.

—¡Lo sé! —vociferó frustrado—. Soy consciente de eso, pero no quiero que vuelva a sufrir.

—¿Qué vuelva a sufrir?

Los irises añiles de Naruto lo miraron fijamente, haciéndole sentir vulnerable. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sentía debilidad en su coraza. ¿Debía contarle? Aún siendo parte importante de él, existían varios secretos entre ellos. Podría colocar su cara de indiferencia, dar media vuelta, salir de la habitación e imaginar que nada había pasado. No obstante algo dentro lo impedía. Suspiró resignado.

—Esto pasó hace cuatro años cuando mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron en un "accidente" —rió con ironía ante la última palabra—. Aunque al final resultó no ser un accidente… los mataron a propósito

Uzumaki quedó sin palabras, dejó que Uchiha continuara. Sasuke decidió sentarse en el futón y Naruto hizo lo mismo, acomodándose a su lado, el moreno quedó pensativo unos segundos, clavando sus oscuras pupilas en la lámpara del techo, parecía ordenar sus recuerdos. El rubio solo veía su perfil en espera del relato.

—Mi padre estuvo involucrado con la mafia, hizo tratos con los yakuza y los traicionó. Les debía dinero y ellos decidieron darle un ultimátum provocando el accidente, ignorando que Itachi ya no pertenecía al clan Uchiha —al menos esa era la versión que él sabía. No quiso ahondar en el tema de los fraudulentos negocios de su padre y prosiguió—. Después del accidente yo busqué a Naoki por todos lados, sabiendo que había sobrevivido al atentado. Pasaron dos años, pero no conseguí nada. Ante mi inutilidad, Fugaku aprovechó el momento para proponerme un trato; yo aceptaba seguir con sus negocios y él me decía el paradero de Naoki. Y vendí mi alma al demonio —hizo una pausa, apretando los puños—. Para saldar sus deudas con los yakuza, Fugaku vendió a su propio nieto al líder de la banda, Orochimaru. Ese maldito bastardo es un traficante de personas y un pedófilo. No dudé en ir hasta Hong Kong por él, esa asquerosa serpiente lo tuvo a su lado durante dos años. ¡Dos malditos años!

Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar. Jamás pensó que Sasuke hubiese pasado por tanto. Él, siendo pobre, siempre pensó que las personas con mucho dinero eran "felices", pero estaba equivocado, la riqueza no te aseguraba la felicidad. Inevitablemente recordó aquella noche en la azotea.

_«Empujó a Sasuke con toda su fuerza. _

—_Utilizas a las personas a tu conveniencia —habló en voz baja, conteniendo el coraje—. ¡Alguien como tú no tiene alma-ttebayo! _

_Sasuke borró su gesto burlón, ensombreciendo su rostro y bajando ligeramente la mirada. Sin proponérselo, Naruto había puesto el dedo sobre una dolorosa llaga._

—_Tienes razón, vendí mi alma al diablo a cambio de todo lo que soy ahora —alzó la mirada, clavando sus dolidos orbes brunos en los añiles contrarios.» _

Sakura tenía razón, nunca debió juzgar a Sasuke aún si parecía un prepotente hombre de negocios sin sentimientos.

_«Haruno apretó los puños, dirigiéndose a él. _

—_No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas de Sasuke-kun. ¡No lo conoces! —defendió convencida. Sus ojos verdes expresaron un sentimiento de nostalgia y enojo, impidiendo que Naruto rebatiera sus palabras—. Y él no quiso heredar todo esto, pero tuvo que hacerlo por una razón muy fuerte._

_Muy fuerte…»_

Las palabras de la bonita mujer de cabellos rosas cobraban sentido. El moreno nunca deseó tener todo eso. Fugaku solo aprovechó la defensa baja de Sasuke. Naruto apretó los labios, imaginándose a sí mismo moliendo a golpes al tipo, destrozándole la cara para descargar toda su furia. ¡¿Cómo podía hacer algo tan vil, valiéndose de un niño inocente?!

—¿Y esa serpiente le hizo daño a Naoki? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sasuke observó el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del rubio y respondió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos homicidas de su compañero.

—No, no le hizo nada, llegué a tiempo, pero le tomó un año volver a confiar en las personas. Por eso lo protejo, no sale de casa y su educación es privada.

Uchiha jamás pensó relatar esa parte de su vida, como muchas veces lo asumía, un tipo frío y calculador como él no podía darse el lujo de parecer vulnerable ante nadie, a pesar qué, desde hace años deseaba desahogarse. Nunca hablaba sobre la historia de Itachi, y pocos la conocían. Detestaba verse frágil por ese tipo de problemas. Y le pareció sorpréndete que él mismo quisiera contársela al rubio. ¿Por qué Uzumaki era diferente? Fácil. Porqué Naruto no lo veía igual que los demás, el áureo no pensaba en él como un sujeto de piedra, inmune y _todopoderoso,_ Naruto lo veía como su igual. Como cualquier persona de carne y hueso.

—Naoki sólo deseaba ir al festival. Déjalo salir por una vez, teme.

La justificación del menor lo regresó de sus pensamientos.

—Es demasiado peligroso, hay bastante gente alrededor.

—No le pasará nada, yo estaré con él —insistió—. ¡Puedes confiar en mí, Sasuke!

El azabache lo observó, entrecerrando la mirada. ¿Confiar en Naruto? En esos últimos meses habían pasado muchas cosas, pero aún no sabía definir por completo su relación —si es que había una relación, aunque para él sí existía. A nadie más le permitiría esas libertades—, no podía confiar en él completamente. Desde la muerte de Itachi decidió continuar solo, en pocas personas podía confiar, casi podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano.

¿Darle un voto de confianza? ¿Podría creer nuevamente en las demás personas? ¿En Naruto? Tal vez merecía una oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, no muy convencido—. Pero un grupo de seguridad irá con ustedes.

—¿Piensas que aún quiero escaparme?

Sasuke encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, siempre es mejor estar prevenido. Además, no quiero que le pase nada a Naoki —«Ni a ti tampoco» quiso agregar, desistió y quedó pensativo un momento—. Los acompañará Sakura.

Naruto comprendía su desconfianza. Y también agradecía la oportunidad. Sonrió malicioso.

—Nadie creería que el gran Sasuke Uchiha en verdad es un terrón de azúcar-ttebayo.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, giró su cuerpo y atrapó al contrario, tirándolo sobre el futón, él sobre el rubio. Lo besó con rudeza metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, jugando a obtener el poder de la residente. Bajó una de sus manos y apretó el miembro del menor sobre la ropa. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el leve gemido y, motivado, quitó la playera del rubio dejando al descubierto su pecho, habían acordado no hacer nada dentro de la mansión, pero no podía resistirse teniendo bajo su yugo al rebelde callejero. Uzumaki mordía sus labios intentando no soltar gemidos más fuertes. Sasuke lo volvía loco. Y el rubio provocaba los mismos instintos en el azabache. Le hacía perder la cordura y eso era demasiado peligroso.

—Vuelve a decirme "terrón de azúcar" —advirtió con voz grave sobre su oído—. Y no dudaré en castigarte en una de las salas del club. ¿Te gustaría un sesión de sadomasoquismo, dobe?

Naruto sudó frío, no debía olvidar la parte sádica de Uchiha, sin embargo Uzumaki no titubeó y lo besó nuevamente.

Podría arriesgarse.

.

S&N

.

El fuerte viento hacía que sus cabellos rubios se movieran de un lado a otro, no le importó el frío y recargó sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda. Miró la ciudad de Tokio, preguntándose en qué lugar estaría su hermano en ese instante. A pesar del tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en él, y en el infierno que Sasuke Uchiha le obligaba a vivir. Naruto debía odiarlo y no lo culparía. Pero eso pronto daría fin, destruiría al moreno y buscaría el perdón del único lazó que jamás debió destruir. Aunque cada día pagara un poco de aquella condena. Y si tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno para absolver su culpa, lo haría sin mirar atrás.

—¿Está todo preparado, Menma-kun?

La voz de Kabuto lo atrajo a la realidad, lo miró de reojo frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. Había olvidado que Orochimaru lo mandó a Japón junto al "cuatro ojos". Bufó irritado.

—Todo listo, nadie sospechará de nosotros.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? Te advierto que debes seguir todas mis órdenes.

Uzumaki abandonó su lugar y quedó frente a frente con Yakushi.

—No me subestimes, Kabuto. Serás el perro faldero de Orochimaru, pero yo sé cómo manejar la situación. Ese mocoso estará con la serpiente ésta misma noche.

El de anteojos entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

—Eres un insolente, pero espero que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Menma lo ignoró y caminó a la salida.

.

S&N

.

El parque Ueno relucía con infinidad de puestos y llamativas lucecitas de distintas tonalidades. Naoki sonrió al ver tanta gente reunida, jamás pensó que Naruto convencería a su tío Sasuke para salir de casa, le hubiese gustado pasear con ambos, pero Sasuke no pudo acompañarlos debido a una reunión con los accionistas Europeos. No importaba, otro día sería. Sujetó fuertemente la mano de Uzumaki mientras transitaban entre las personas. Observó a otros niños andando con sus padres, sonriendo y comiendo algodones de azúcar. Rió con tristeza. No recordaba mucho a sus progenitores, solo ligeras escenas de su rubia madre. A ella le encantaba hacer juegos con luces de colores y verlos explotar en el jardín trasero de su casa. Entonces, su padre sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba las mejillas manchadas de ceniza.

_«Los extraño» _pensó Naoki.

Inconscientemente apretó más la mano del rubio, Naruto le sonrió y luego miró de reojo a los cuatro guardaespaldas que los seguían de cerca, le daban un poco de espacio, pero con esos trajes negros —contrastantes con los coloridos kimonos y yukatas— causaban repelús en las demás personas. Sakura iba a su lado, sujetándolo del otro brazo. Casi parecían una "familia feliz". Lástima que él deseaba estar con Sasuke, y ella parecía más concentrada en revisar el mapa del lugar. Distraído, miró hacia abajo —al término de la escalinata— a un grupo de varias personas, pero solo una llamó su atención; una de cabellera rubia. El sujeto permanecía de espaldas alejado de los demás. Algo en él le inquietó.

—¿Menma? —preguntó a sí mismo, captando la atención de Haruno.

—¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?

—¡NO! —gritó al instante. Ella lo miró confundida y él rió nervioso—. Nada, solo recordé que también hay una exposición de cachorros.

Naoki saltó emocionado, le encantaban los perros.

—¡Un Akita! ¿Podemos ir a verlos, Sakura-san?

Haruno observó los anhelantes ojos violetas de Naoki, sin poder resistirse a ellos. Sonrió enternecida, palmeándole sus brunos cabellos.

—Está bien, vamos.

Continuaron caminando entre las filas de personas, Naruto curioseaba discretamente hacia todos lados en busca de la cabellera rubia, no le pareció un tono artificial, y al poseer el mismo color de cabellos le sería difícil confundirlo, estaba seguro que había visto a Menma entre la multitud. Cargó a Naoki y fingió entrar al grupo de gente que compraba las entradas. No deseaba arrastrar al niño con él, aunque decirle a Sakura tampoco le pareció buena idea. Hacía mal al escaparse, pero necesitaba cerciorarse por completo. ¿Para qué? En ese instante poco le interesaba, solo deseaba saber que su hermano —aún habiéndolo traicionado— estuviera bien. Era su naturaleza. No le costó aprovechar el descuido de Haruno y perderse entre la ola de personas. Cuando estuvo fuera del campo visual de Sakura, salió corriendo escalones abajo.

—¿A dónde vamos, Naruto?

—A buscar a una persona.

Paró cerca de la plazoleta de un pequeño templo, miró a todos lados y no vio rastros de su hermano, suspiró cansado. Notó la falta de barullo y supo que estaba demasiado lejos de los demás. Debía regresar antes que Sakura quisiera darle un golpe por imprudente. Apenas dio un paso, tres hombres salieron de los arbustos, tapándole el paso.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —no recibió respuesta, abrazó más fuerte a Naoki al notar a más hombres salir del templo. Supo que algo tramaban—. Cuando ellos vengan por mí, tú corre a buscar a Sakura-chan —susurró al pequeño, bajándolo al suelo.

—¡No quiero dejarte solo!

—Yo estaré bien, Nao-chan.

Uzumaki le mostró una sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos ébano, dándole confianza. Naoki asintió —reticente— y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Una vez solo, el blondo recuperó su defensa.

Naruto sabía defenderse muy bien, la experiencia en peleas callejeras y las clases de Kakashi le ayudarían demasiado. Golpeó a puño limpio al par de hombres que llegaron del frente, combinaba patadas y ganchos. El número de contrincantes le daba desventaja, eso no le importó si Naoki salía del peligro, necesitaba mantenerlos entretenidos mientras el pequeño llegaba con Sakura. Bajó un poco la guardia al mirar hacia atrás, aliviado al no ver rastros del menor, aquel descuido provocó que uno de los hombres le golpeara en la mandíbula, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. Escupió un poco de sangre y limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa. Rió, observando el líquido rojo en la tela. Lo habían hecho enojar y serían acreedores de su furia.

—No la tendrán fácil-ttebayo.

Escupió otro poco de sangre y corrió hacia ellos, preparado para continuar la pelea. Sin embargo no contó con un nuevo tipo que salió de las sombras, golpeándolo en la nuca con un tubo de metal. Naruto ahogó un quejido y cayó al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia al instante.

.

S&N

.

Naoki corrió sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía, no dudaría en ir otra vez junto al rubio. Él era inteligente, estaba seguro que solo sería un estorbo. Su única oportunidad era encontrar a Sakura para que ella ayudara a Naruto.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, mocoso?

El menor observó desconcertado al hombre vestido con una larga gabardina gris de cuello esponjoso y una blanca máscara de zorro*. Ésta poseía algunas líneas rojas que lo hacían lucir más intimidante. No pensó detenerse, pero el hombre corrió hasta bloquearle el paso.

—¡Déjeme pasar, mi amigo está en problemas!

Menma rió con burla.

—Me importa una mierda tu amigo, tú vendrás conmigo.

Uchiha negó, dando unos pasos atrás intentando encontrar otra vía de escape. Menma advirtió sus movimientos y lo atrapó con facilidad.

—¡Suéltame! —pataleó—. ¡Ayuda! —gritó con fuerza.

Harto de los chillidos, Uzumaki sacó un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo, colocándolo sobre el rostro del menor, éste quedó inconsciente al instante. Lo cargó en su costado, yendo sin prisa al punto de encuentro. Le pareció demasiado fácil.

Cumplió con el plan de Orochimaru y las órdenes de Kabuto al pie de la letra; no supo como hizo la serpiente para que el niño asistiera al festival, pero había funcionado. Aprovechó el ambiente folclórico y utilizó una máscara ocultando su identidad. Según las órdenes, debía mantenerse en un punto fijo alejado del barullo, pero al mismo tiempo visible. Esperando en aquel sitio, por un momento imaginó escuchar la voz de Naruto entre gente. Aunque eso era imposible, ya que su hermano permanecía encerrado en el prostíbulo de Uchiha. Luego de ese incidente, Yakushi —encargado de vigilar y buscar el momento indicado— le mandó un mensaje a su móvil para que eliminara a los hombres de Sasuke. De acuerdo al informe del "cuatro ojos", el pequeño había escapado y era su oportunidad de ir por él.

_Su oportunidad. _

Fue un poco complicado deshacerse de los guardaespaldas y la mujer de cabellos rosas —quien no lo reconoció por la capucha y la máscara. Debía darle crédito, su fuerza y habilidad con el arma eran de admirar, pero él tenía mejores trucos. No le costó dejarla fuera de combate, tirada cerca de una calle desolada. Un segundo mensaje le avisó sobre la ubicación del mocoso.

Y he ahí el resultado.

Acomodó la máscara retirándola de su rostro, dejando ver sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Encontró el auto y metió al niño en el asiento trasero. Prendió un cigarrillo, mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta del piloto en espera de Kabuto. Unos minutos después, Yakushi llegó acompañado de un par de hombres, uno de ellos cargaba sobre su hombro a otro tipo, con la cabeza cubierta con una funda negra. Parecía inconsciente —dado sus nulos movimientos.

—¿Y ese quién es?

Kabuto rió, acomodando sus lentes.

—Otro invitado del señor Orochimaru. Pronto lo sabrás, Menma-kun.

Menma encogió los hombros restándole importancia. No le interesaba la suerte de ese miserable.

.

S&N

.

Sakura parpadeó un poco al despertar, recordó el incidente y, ocupando las pocas fuerzas que aún mantenía, buscó su móvil en la chaqueta. Marcó a prisa el número de Sasuke. Miró alrededor notando a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo e intentó reprimir el llanto. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero en dicha situación solo una era prioridad. El sonido del timbre le pareció eterno. Un segundo y escuchó la voz del moreno.

—_Diga._

—¡Sasuke-kun!

A Uchiha no le gustó aquel tono desesperado.

—_¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

—Nos atacaron, Naruto desapareció y Naoki…

Haruno no contuvo las lágrimas. Sasuke guardó silencio, procesando la información.

—_¿Qué pasó con él, Sakura?_

La mujer de cabellos rosas respiró de manera irregular, apretó el celular con sus trémulos dedos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Soy… soy una inútil, Sasuke-kun.

—_¡¿Qué sucedió!?_

Exigió. La voz demandante la inquietó más, respiró hondo, retrasar la noticia sería peor.

—Se… se… ¡Secuestraron a Naoki!

Sakura gritó desesperada y cerró los ojos en espera de un grito colérico. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos. ¿¡Por qué Sasuke no bramaba como loco?! El silencio oprimía más su pecho.

—_No te preocupes, Sakura, no es tu culpa_ —su voz sonó calma, bastante para ese tipo de noticia. Ella tembló_—. No permitiré que nada le pase. Kakashi irá por ti, no intentes moverte. _

Uchiha cortó la llamada y Haruno contuvo un gemido lastimero, conocía bastante bien a Sasuke. Tanto tiempo a su lado le hizo conocer la realidad tras sus tranquilas palabras, sabía que aquel tono calmado solo mostraba una fachada; _la calma antes de la tormenta._

.

S&N

.

Sasuke terminó la llamada, apretó la mandíbula y golpeó su puño contra la fina madera de su escritorio. Suponía que una situación así sucedería. ¡Nunca debió dejar salir a Naoki! Necesitaba marcarle a Kakashi para localizar la ubicación de Sakura por GPS, el móvil de Haruno tenía instalado un _chip_ de rastreo, al igual que Naoki. Estuvo a punto de hablarle a Hatake, pero el sonido de su propio celular lo interrumpió. Al notar el numeró en la pantalla respondió de inmediato. ¡Era el celular que le dio a su sobrino en caso de emergencias!

—¿Naoki?

Su voz resonó ansiosa, del otro lado escuchó un sollozo.

—_¿Tío Sasuke? _

—No te asustes —contestó apresurado—, pronto iré por ti. ¿En dónde estás?

Uchiha esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. En su lugar resonó una potente carcajada.

—_Qué ingenuo, Sasuke-kun. No te será tan fácil, solo deseábamos que supieras quien tiene a tu querido sobrino. Aunque hay que darle el crédito a nuestro cómplice._

—¿Cómplice?

La risa del otro lado sonó más fuerte.

—_¡Te engañó por completo! Naruto-kun es un gran actor. Gracias a él pudimos sacar al niño._

¿Naruto era su cómplice? ¿Uzumaki le había traicionado? Su mente quedó en shock y las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Sentía un doloroso hueco en el pecho. La voz del otro lado del auricular le parecía vagamente familiar.

—¿Quién eres?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—_Pensé que me había quedado hablando solo —rió—. Pero mañana lo descubrirás si vas al Royal Diamond, el casino abandonado del área sur de la ciudad. Y si llamas a la policía —advirtió—, o haces algo valiente, despídete del mocoso. _

—Esper…

Y colgaron.

Una cólera ciega invadió su cuerpo, lanzó el teléfono contra la pared y quedó hecho añicos al instante. Sus ojos parecían rojos por la ira y apretaba los puños fuertemente.

—¡Maldito Naruto! —vociferó furioso.

Sintió nuevamente una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Estaba _roto_. Desmoronado en pedazos al igual que su móvil. Su mente era un caos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¡Tan imbécil para que un chiquillo callejero le vendara los ojos! Lo sabía, no podía confiar en nadie, pero quiso pensar que Naruto sería diferente. Y ahora, gracias a su debilidad, su única familia sufriría otra vez. No obstante, debía tranquilizarse y dejar los sentimentalismos a un lado. Debía ser calculador, pensar de manera fría. Convertir aquel dolor en rabia. Lo encontraría y le haría pagar con sangre.

Nadie se burlaría de él. Nadie.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Creo que ya estoy sintiendo sus auras asesinas :s, pero tengan en cuenta que me apure a traerles este nuevo capi n.n, y pues recordándoles que ya casi llegamos al final u.u, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no todo podía ser tan bueno, pero ya veremos qué pasa, aunque creo que el próximo capi van a querer lincharme con más ganas XD, aunque no adelanto mucho y esperen a leer el siguiente n.n**_

_***Por cierto, la ropa que usa Menma en como en la película XD**_

_**Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que amablemente me dejan sus comentarios —la única paga para un fic que no gana nada más que entretenerlos— porque es por ustedes que no diga: "a la chingada, ya no escribiré nada XD" disculpen las groserías pero es la verdad. por eso muchas gracias: **__kykyo-chan, Katari-chan, kane-noona, kaii-chn, Moon-9215, Goten Trunks5, Beauty-Dream (me hago responsable de tus babas —eso sonó raro XD— oh, pensé que ya escribías, pero bueno, no seas tímida que todos comenzamos así, por ejemplo yo, que con mi primer fic me emocione un montón con mi primer comentario, por eso anímate, y si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo hare, tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír y me suben el ánimo :3 PD: pobre Tobi XD), Zanza-chan, Tsunade25, Saku-Aya, jennitanime, Zeita, waniUchiha y NelIra.___

_**Ya saben, cualquier error que sea, no duden en decírmelo, sé que soy tan mensa que siempre se me pasan por mucho que lo revise, así que no duden en mencionarlo n.n**_

_**Ahora si es todo, nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
